Vae Victis
by Reimusha
Summary: Les Cardassiens découvrent une planète et veulent en discuter la propriété avec la Fédération. Une jeune commander est envoyée sur l'Enterprise pour mener les négociations sans savoir qu'elle se retrouvera face à sa Nemesis. COMPLET !
1. Prologue

Tous les personnages de Star Trek TNG appartiennent à la Paramount, à Gene Roddenberry (enfin, à Majel Barrett maintenant) et tout ça, je n'ai aucun droit etc sauf celui d'inventer de nouveaux personnages et de les mettre dans toutes les situations qui m'amusent.

Prologue

- Bon sang, Numéro Un, ces Cardassiens finiront par avoir raison de ma santé mentale ! Ont-ils enfin communiqué les raisons ou les enjeux de leurs… négociations avec la Fédération ?

- Toujours pas, capitaine. Ils sont même parvenus à mettre tout l'équipage à cran. J'ignore de quelle façon ils ont pu procéder, mais en tout cas, ils sont très forts !

Le capitaine Picard leva les yeux, moqueur.

- Les admireriez-vous, Numéro Un ?

- Bien sûr, Capitaine ! fit Will en souriant. Les Cardassiens ont tant à nous apprendre !

Riker et Picard éclatèrent de rire en même temps, relâchant ainsi une tension accumulée depuis plus de deux jours.

Le capitaine Picard fut le premier à s'arrêter. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que le commander Data les regardait tous deux avec attention, enregistrant sans aucun doute tout ce qui pourrait ultérieurement l'aider à comprendre ce brusque fou rire.

- Je crois, Will, que notre ami Data n'a pas encore fait l'expérience du rire incontrôlé…

- Monsieur ?

L'androïde cligna des yeux, passant du visage du capitaine à celui de Riker.

Un troisième rire retentit. Les trois hommes regardèrent en même temps le jeune commander Saint-James, qui avait du mal à retrouver le calme et le sang-froid qui lui étaient jusqu'ici si propres. Elle toussota, embarrassée, avant de déclarer :

- Je m'excuse, capitaine… cela ne se reproduira plus.

Jean-Luc fit la moue.

- J'aurais espéré que si… vous êtes bien plus charmante quand vous riez…

Riker confirma d'un mouvement de tête expressif.

Data les scrutaient maintenant tous les trois, semblant assister à un événement qui le dépassait totalement. Revoyant son expression de surprise, le commander Saint-James failli rire à nouveau, mais parvint, assez courageusement, à s'abstenir. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était là sa seule véritable détente depuis son arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise. Mais, visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être sur les nerfs, les attitudes du capitaine Picard et de son premier officier en étaient des preuves suffisantes.

Seul le commander Data était resté stoïque, son incompréhension des faits le faisant, bien malgré lui, participer au délire ambiant.

L'humour lui était désormais plus ou moins familier, il était capable de reconnaître toute sorte de jeux de mots, et, bien que son rire ne fut pas encore des plus naturel, il pouvait écouter et raconter une histoire drôle d'une façon très convaincante. Mais, dans le cas présent, il n'avait reconnu aucun des concepts humoristiques stockés dans ses schémas de mémoire. Le commander Riker n'avait rien dit d'amusant, et avait pourtant réussi à provoquer un rire chez le capitaine et le commander Saint-James.

Data aurait volontiers fait part de ces interrogations ô combien primordiales à ses amis quand la voix de Worf retentit dans la salle de conseil.

- Capitaine, une communication pour vous. L'amiral Nechayev.

Picard soupira.

- Voyez-vous, Numéro Un, cela se nomme « la douche écossaise »…

Will sourit, aussitôt imité par Saint-James et Data, qui avait reconnu un bon mot dans la phrase du Capitaine.

- Attention, Capitaine, elle a peut-être dissimulé des micros, et, devant votre manque de respect, va vous dégrader et vous enlever l'Enterprise !

- Oh, elle l'a déjà fait, Numéro Un, répondit Jean-Luc.

Il leva les yeux, une expression cynique sur le visage.

- Mais l'amiral peut faire bien pire si elle le souhaite…

Il se mit debout, rajusta son uniforme d'un mouvement sec, puis sortit de la salle de conseil.

Les commanders Riker et Saint-James restèrent seuls en compagnie de Data, qui avait gardé un sourire aussi large que le VISOR du commander LaForge. Un bref regard à l'androïde replongea immédiatement les deux officiers dans l'hilarité la plus complète.

Picard pénétra dans son bureau, et, après une profonde inspiration, s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il alluma le moniteur.

- Picard.

Le visage de l'amiral Nechayev, un maelström d'expressions vaniteuses autant qu'apathiques, apparut sur l'écran.

Sans prendre la peine de commencer par se nommer et préciser son grade, Nechayev entama la conversation, avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Capitaine Picard, où en sont les négociations avec les Cardassiens ?

- Amiral, laissez-moi tout d'abord vous dire le plaisir que j'ai de vous revoir…

La taquinerie était évidente. Loin de se radoucir, l'expression de l'amiral devint plus froide encore. Estimant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre dans cette voie, au demeurant fort dangereuse, Jean-Luc continua sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Malheureusement, amiral, nous n'avons guère progressé. L'enjeu de ces négociations, de même que leurs motivations, restent pour nous un mystère. Les Cardassiens ne nous révèlent les informations qu'à petite dose… Pour le moment, nous savons qu'ils sont particulièrement intéressés par une planète de classe M inhabitée, située à proximité de leurs frontières ; mais nous ignorons les raisons de ce soudain engouement.

- Quel est le nom de cette planète, capitaine ?

- Les premiers explorateurs l'ont baptisée Podrim.

Nechayev haussa les sourcils, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis déclara :

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné_, songea Picard, non sans un certain amusement. Connaître l'espace tout en restant confortablement installé sur Terre était difficilement compatible…

- A dire vrai, amiral, les Cardassiens ont la primeur de la découverte…Bien que la planète fasse partie de la Fédération, elle n'est répertoriée dans aucune de nos bases de données, cependant, elle nous appartient officiellement. Pour cette raison, les Cardassiens tiennent à en négocier la propriété. Si vous voulez mon avis…

- Il ne m'intéresse pas, Picard, le coupa sèchement l'amiral.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, reprit Jean-Luc en haussant légèrement la voix, sauf votre respect, amiral, cette démarche ne leur ressemble pas.

L'amiral garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

- Capitaine, vous êtes sur place ; voyez comment la situation évolue et, lorsque vous aurez du nouveau, rappelez-moi. Nechayev, terminé.

L'image disparut pour laisser la place au logo de la Fédération.

Jean-Luc regardait l'écran, encore surpris de la relative confiance dont l'amiral avait fait preuve à son égard. Se détendant, il se laissa couler au fond du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. La présence des Cardassiens à bord du vaisseau était exténuante pour tout le monde, lui y compris.

- Demain, dit-il à mi-voix, repos… on arrête les palabres…

Il tapota son commbadge de l'index.

- Numéro Un, veuillez me rejoindre.

La voix de Riker lui répondit avec une clarté qui le fascinait toujours autant depuis qu'ils utilisaient cette technologie.

- J'arrive, capitaine.

Numak se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil. Le capitaine de l'Enterprise avait ordonné une journée de repos. Il sourit, songeant que son plan marchait à merveille. Exaspérer les officiers de la Fédération au maximum pour pouvoir, le moment voulu, leur faire perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il n'avait toujours pas saisi la décision de son gouvernement en ce qui concernait ces négociations. Elles ne rimaient à rien… Le Haut Commandement était devenu lâche et soucieux d'avoir en la Fédération un allié plutôt qu'un ennemi. Les anciens auraient pris cette planète de force. Et, s'il ne s'en était tenu qu'à lui, il aurait agi de la même manière. Mais il avait malheureusement des ordres et devait s'y tenir. Son influence avait beaucoup baissé depuis quelques temps, et cette « mission » n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

Il soupira longuement. Les temps changent…

Un tintement retentit, et, sans qu'il en ait donné l'autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit ; C'était une façon de savoir si le visiteur était ou non cardassien : les portes, lorsqu'il y en avait, ne représentaient aucun obstacle réel pour les gens de son peuple. Seuls les humains trouvaient normal de protéger leur intimité. Le visiteur se figea dans une attitude militaire et attendit le bon vouloir de son supérieur.

Numak se releva.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Toch ?

Le jeune Cardassien leva la tête et parla d'une voix forte, sur un ton que l'école militaire avait développé au-delà de toutes les espérances.

- Nous attendons vos ordres, commandant.

Numak secoua la tête. Sa délégation était principalement composée de jeunes recrues sans expérience, toutes persuadées que chaque action devait nécessiter un ordre préalable. La nouvelle génération de Cardassia… Il se demandait sérieusement si, plus que son influence, son prestige n'avait pas également baissé aux yeux du Haut Commandement… Former des gosses fraîchement émoulus de l'école militaire n'avait jamais été son fort, et il ne se sentait nullement qualifié pour ce genre de choses.

Invoquant tous les dieux qu'il put, il tenta de donner la réponse la plus satisfaisante possible à son jeune subordonné.

- Nous obéissons aux ordres du capitaine Picard. Autrement dit, glinn, vous avez quartier libre. Vous pouvez disposer.

Toch salua son commandant ainsi que l'école le lui avait enseigné, et sortit, non sans ressentir fièrement l'infime présomption qu'en situation simulée, il aurait sans doute eu une excellente note…

Numak le regarda s'éloigner, puis se rassit en maudissant le règlement qui obligeait à apprendre la théorie pour se trouver désarmé et ridicule devant la réalité. Décidément, Cardassia perdait de plus en plus le sens des valeurs qui avaient fait sa grandeur en un temps que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié…


	2. Chapter 1

Je ne vais pas me répéter à chaque fois... il est évident que rien ne m'appartient sinon le personnage du commander Saint-James...

Chapitre un

- Je crois, Will, que je vais réquisitionner le Holodeck 1 pour une longue journée d'équitation. Côtoyer des chevaux me fera le plus grand bien.

Will grimaça.

- C'est moi que l'on a réquisitionné pour demain… Beverly tient à profiter de ce temps libre pour me faire travailler une nouvelle pièce.

Jean-Luc plissa les yeux, un air taquin s'affichant sur son visage. Il connaissait Beverly et sa passion pour le théâtre. Le terme « travailler une pièce » était bien souvent en dessous de la vérité avec elle. Will n'aurait pas un instant de répit jusqu'à la maîtrise complète de son rôle.

- Je vous souhaite de vous amuser, Numéro Un…

Will secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Il me semble qu'elle vous a prévu un rôle, capitaine… Vous pourrez vous amuser aussi…

Ils rirent un moment, continuant ainsi de démontrer que ce genre de divertissements s'imposaient après quelques jours passés en compagnie des Cardassiens.

Riker tourna la tête pour s'adresser au commander Saint-James.

- Et vous, commander, que comptez-vous faire ?

La jeune femme le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait lui répondre, puis dit enfin :

- Je pense que je vais profiter d'un Holodeck pour faire du cyclisme.

- Du cyclisme ?

- Oui, vous savez, c'est quand vous vous trouvez sur un engin à deux roues et que vous vous échinez à pédaler… Bizarrement, ça me détend. (elle baissa la tête, cachant ainsi un léger sourire). Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semble que sur Cardassia Prime, on n'est pas vraiment adepte de ce genre de sport…

Riker tenta vainement de se représenter un Cardassien sur un vélo, puis acquiesça ironiquement.

A ses cotés, Data conservait cette expression caractéristique qui signifiait qu'il accepterait volontiers d'autres explications sur la conversation actuelle.

- Excusez-moi, commander… Pourquoi du cyclisme ?

- Et bien… pourquoi pas, monsieur Data ?

Elle enchaîna avant que l'androïde ne puisse demander un complément d'information.

- C'est un sport qui m'a toujours plu, alors je crois que c'est, comme on dit, l'occasion ou jamais…

Data hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de poser une question supplémentaire.

-Et serez-vous seule ?

- Mais certainement. ( Lori marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa l'androïde). Voulez-vous… vous joindre à moi ?

Elle vit un large sourire éclairer le visage de l'officier.

-Volontiers.

-Dans ce cas, monsieur Data, soyez demain à huit heures à mes quartiers…

-Avec joie.

Le programme du lendemain étant établi, la jeune femme salua les trois officiers avant de prendre congé et de se diriger vers le pont neuf où étaient situés ses quartiers.

Picard la regarda s'éloigner en murmurant, plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons :

- Messieurs, sans elle, ces négociations n'auraient aucun sens.

Riker secoua la tête.

- Elle est si jeune, Capitaine… Confier à une gamine les relations futures entre Cardassia et la Fédération, pardonnez-moi, mais c'est…

- … totalement fou, Numéro Un, je le sais bien, coupa Picard. Mais laissons-lui sa chance…

Il tourna son regard en direction de la baie vitrée à travers laquelle défilaient les étoiles.

- … je crois sincèrement qu'elle en vaut la peine…

Lori s'était allongée sur son lit, un roman à portée de main, bien décidée à profiter au maximum de sa soirée. Elle était en train de planifier les heures à venir, envisageant tout d'abord de se reposer, puis de manger et enfin de se coucher, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva à contrecœur, ajusta son uniforme et annonça d'une voix légèrement éraillée :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant le docteur Crusher. Lori haussa un sourcil, surprise de la voir.

-Docteur Crusher ?

Beverly sourit et la rassura d'un regard, lui indiquant que sa visite n'avait rien de professionnel.

-Commander, j'organise un repas dans mes quartiers. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ce soir ?

Saint-James fit une légère moue malicieuse.

-Rien. Mais je le fais bien…

La remarque fit sourire Beverly davantage.

- Et seriez-vous disposée à abandonner votre soirée pour vous joindre à nous ?

Lori acquiesça, renonçant du même coup à son passionnant emploi du temps.

- Et bien…je suis un peu débordée… Néanmoins, je crois que je vais volontiers accepter.

-Disons dans une demi-heure ?

- C'est parfait, docteur.

-Je vous en prie : Beverly. En dehors de l'infirmerie, je suis une personne tout à fait normale…

-Alors dans une demi-heure. Merci.

Beverly lui adressa un clin d'œil en reculant vers la porte.

- Je crois que vous devriez attendre la fin du repas pour me remercier… (elle murmura) mon réplicateur fait parfois des siennes…

Elle se retourna et sortit des quartiers du commander. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit, établissant mentalement la liste de ce qu'elle avait le temps de faire en une demi-heure. Jugeant qu'elle aurait sans doute droit à un petit quart d'heure supplémentaire, elle décida de jeter un œil au choix de vêtements que proposait le réplicateur du vaisseau. Au bout d'une minute de visionnage, elle s'accorda un autre quart d'heure en songeant qu'elle aura également besoin de chaussures.

Beverly achevait de disposer les assiettes lorsque sa première invitée se manifesta.

-Entrez.

Lori passa la porte, un air vaguement confus sur le visage. La demi-heure officielle du début avait fini par se transformer en une heure et quart, et elle craignait que le docteur Crusher ne s'en offusque.

Beverly se retourna, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et porta immédiatement ses mains au visage.

-Lori ! Vous êtes superbe !

Elle contempla la longue robe noire qui épousait à la perfection les formes du jeune commander avec un soupir d'admiration. Sa propre tenue était loin d'avoir la même classe, et elle n'avait pas songé à préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un repas purement amical…

-Je suis désolée, Beverly… commença Saint-James. Je suis en retard.

Beverly haussa les épaules.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous êtes la première. Le conseiller Troi doit également venir.

Elle grimaça à l'évocation de Deanna. La Betazoïde ne manquera pas, elle aussi, d'arriver comme si elle devait défiler devant toute la population mâle de l'Enterprise… Tant pis. Après tout, elles avaient le droit de prouver leur féminité en dehors des heures de service, les uniformes imposés par Starfleet étant, elle l'admettait volontiers, aussi seyants sur elles qu'un sac de pomme de terre sur une grenouille…

Sans cesser de réfléchir à la question de savoir pourquoi ces uniformes convenaient-ils mieux aux hommes qu'aux femmes, elle pria Lori de s'asseoir et lui servit un jus de fruits.

-En tant que médecin du bord, je ne peux décemment pas vous pousser à vous empoisonner avec du synthetol, dit-elle pour expliquer le choix de la boisson d'apéritif.

Lori sourit, se souvenant qu'elle-même ne raffolait pas particulièrement de cet ersatz d'alcool typiquement ferengi.

- C'est parfait, Beverly…

Au moment où Beverly s'asseyait à son tour, la sonnette retentit une seconde fois pour annoncer l'arrivée de Deanna Troi. Comme l'avait prévu Beverly, Deanna était somptueuse… Elle songea un instant à s'éclipser pour aller se changer, puis abandonna l'idée en réalisant que la manœuvre risquait d'être tout sauf discrète… Au fond, cela n'avait pas une grande importance…

Deanna s'assit aux côtés de Lori. Beverly vint les rejoindre et les trois femmes entamèrent une polémique fondamentale sur le machisme des créateurs d'uniformes pour Starfleet…

-Data, pouvez-vous me passer le tricordeur ?

L'androïde saisit l'appareil désiré et le tendit à LaForge, recroquevillé dans un tube de Jeffries.

-Je dois résoudre ce problème de réalignement des phases avant demain, grommela le jeune noir, et c'est pas de la tarte.

Il s'empara du tricordeur que lui tendait son ami.

-De la tarte ?

Geordi leva les yeux au plafond. Les réparations étaient suffisamment fastidieuses comme ça sans qu'en plus Data ne décide d'améliorer ses connaissances en expressions populaires.

-Laissez tomber, Data. Rejoignez-moi.

Data hocha la tête et, s'engouffrant à son tour dans le tube, il rampa pour arriver aux côtés de son ami.

- Geordi, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur un point.

-Lequel, Data ? demanda LaForge sans détourner les yeux du circuit sur lequel il s'acharnait.

-J'accompagne le commander Saint-James demain. Nous allons faire du cyclisme.

Un panache d'étincelles jaillit du mur. Geordi se jeta en arrière et tomba sur l'androïde.

- Merde !

Il se redressa en secouant son uniforme et examina attentivement l'endroit d'où avaient jailli les étincelles. Il brandit son tricordeur et attendit que celui-ci analyse le circuit. Aucune donnée qu'il ne connaissait déjà ne s'affichant sur l'écran, il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Data qui, patient, n'avait pas bougé.

-Je n'y comprends rien… Que disiez-vous, Data ?

L'androïde répéta posément sa phrase. Il vit un des sourcils de son ami se lever au-dessus de son VISOR.

-Et alors ?

Data lui coula un regard empli d'une telle détresse que LaForge se radoucit un peu. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à continuer.

-Comment dois-je me comporter ?

Geordi siffla entre ses dents.

-Si je vous dis « comme d'habitude », Data, cela répond-il à vos attentes ?

L'androïde secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ignore ce que le commander sous-entend avec ce rendez-vous…

-Dans ce cas, Data, agissez comme d'habitude, et vous aviserez après…

Il vit Data orienter ses yeux vers la droite, ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque fois qu'il emmagasinait une donnée, puis il reposa son regard doré sur l'ingénieur.

-Etes-vous sûr ?

-Oui, Data.

Il lui sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

-Merci, Geordi.

Heureux que l'androïde ne soulève aucun problème supplémentaire sur le sujet, LaForge reporta son attention sur le circuit récalcitrant et leva à nouveau son tricordeur, espérant que celui-ci saura indiquer précisément quelle phase était désalignée avant que ne commence son quart de nuit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il s'écarta de la paroi, le visage en sueur.

-Non, décidément, je ne comprends pas. Ca ne doit pas être ici. Il reste un endroit à examiner.

Data acquiesça.

-Section 17-B.

-Exact, Data. Allons-y.

Geordi soupira bruyamment et se remit à ramper le long du tube de Jeffries, suivit de près par l'androïde. Celui-ci gardait une expression intriguée, perturbé par une autre question.

- Geordi, que dois-je porter demain ?

Le jeune noir serra les dents.

-Un tutu, Data.

-Vraiment ?

Nul besoin de se retourner pour deviner quelle tête pouvait faire Data tandis qu'il essayait de trouver dans ses fichiers une donnée commune au cyclisme et à la danse classique.

LaForge accéléra, guère envieux de reprendre ce genre de conversation. Il songea qu'un jour, il lui faudrait installer à Data un programme humoristique vraiment au point. Peut-être finirait-il même par utiliser la fameuse puce à émotions du docteur Soong…

Ils arrivèrent peu après à la section 17-B. Geordi démonta le panneau donnant accès au réseau interne et sortit son tricordeur. Il laissa échapper un jappement de joie en lisant l'écran.

-Banco ! C'est ici !

Data se rapprocha de lui, prêt à prendre la parole.

-Geordi, pourquoi m'avoir parlé d'un tutu ?

Il vit son ami se frapper la tête contre la paroi avec un long soupir d'exaspération. L'androïde ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Geordi ? Vous êtes-vous blessé ?

Le commander Saint-James s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, un immense air de satisfaction se lisant sur ses traits.

- Cette fois, Beverly, je peux le dire : merci. C'était délicieux…

-Ne m'embarrassez pas, Lori, ce sont les inventeurs du réplicateur qu'il serait plus judicieux de remercier…

-Vous êtes trop modeste, ajouta Lori en se demandant jusqu'où s'étalerait cet échange de politesse.

Heureusement, Deanna intervint assez rapidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très fière d'elle…

-Deanna !

La Betazoïde sourit, amusée, avant de continuer :

- Vous y pensiez si fort, Beverly, que même sans mes dons empathiques, cela aurait été flagrant…

Le docteur Crusher rougit et décida d'aborder précipitamment un autre sujet avant que le conseiller ne s'acharne sur son état émotionnel actuel.

-Alors, dites-nous, Lori, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

Le commander lui lança un regard goguenard, ayant noté l'habile changement de conversation, puis se plia docilement au jeu de la présentation.

-Avant d'entrer à l'Académie, j'ai vécu sur une base spatiale avec mes grands-parents.

Elle anticipa la question des deux femmes en ajoutant :

-Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais très jeune. Mes grands-parents m'ont élevé à leur place. A dix-sept ans, je suis entrée à l'Académie de Starfleet ; j'y ai vite compris l'intérêt que pouvait représenter une spécialisation dans les affaires cardassiennes, et, une fois mon grade de lieutenant obtenu, je me suis installée sur Cardassia Prime, où j'ai établi les fondations des premières relations officiellement amicales entre Cardassia et la Fédération…

Deanna l'interrompit.

-Comment est la vie sur Cardassia Prime ? Est-ce aussi éprouvant qu'on le prétend ?

-Franchement, conseiller ? Oui.

Elle se tut un instant, s'abîmant dans la contemplation de la table.

-Mais je pense que l'on se fait à tout. Déjà, il est vrai que j'y suis allée de mon plein gré, et, passées les quelques difficultés d'adaptation, je dois bien reconnaître que j'y ai vécu d'excellentes années.

Beverly laissa échapper un soupir.

- Vous avez du courage.

-Les Cardassiens ne sont pas si désagréables qu'on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Ils sont vaniteux, égoïstes, égocentriques, sûrs d'eux…

Deanna l'approuva vivement.

-Indéniablement !

Lori tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il suffit d'observer les quelques spécimens que nous avons à bord pour s'en convaincre.

Elle regarda à nouveau Beverly.

-Mais lorsque l'on apprend à les connaître, on se surprend à apprécier certaines de leurs qualités.

-Comme par exemple ? demanda Beverly, soupçonneuse.

-Ils ont un profond respect des valeurs familiales et de la hiérarchie. La plupart des Cardassiens ne sont pas ambitieux pour eux, dans un seul but égoïste, mais pour l'amélioration de Cardassia. Ils aiment leur patrie…

Deanna pouffa.

-Et ce sont des qualités ?

Lori fit la moue, se rendant compte que ses interlocutrices n'avaient jamais eu de réelle « expérience cardassienne »

-Ils n'ont pas le même mode de penser que nous, alors je conçois que cela puisse être déstabilisant… Mais j'ai découvert que les valeurs qu'ils chérissaient étaient les mêmes que les nôtres, à un degré supérieur… Nous ne sommes pas si différents d'eux. Et puis je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont très francs entre eux.

Deanna et Beverly ouvrirent de grands yeux, se souvenant des deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Lori baissa la tête.

-Entre eux uniquement, précisa-t-elle. Dès qu'ils quittent Cardassia, ils sont insortables. (elle se tut un instant.) Quoique, même sur Cardassia, ils ne sont pas tous dignes de confiance… Surtout les femmes, elles voient un rival potentiel en chaque personne. En fait, j'admets qu'il est difficile de concevoir qu'il puisse exister des Cardassiens sympathiques.

Sentant que la jeune femme allait d'ici peu de temps être à cours d'arguments pour poursuivre une démonstration structurée sur la bonhomie des Cardassiens, le docteur Crusher vint à son aide.

-Nous vous croyons sur parole, Lori ; vous avez vécu suffisamment de temps avec eux pour savoir de quoi vous parlez…

-Merci, Beverly. Je commençais à m'embrouiller dans mes explications… je crains de ne pas avoir été très convaincante…

-Vous l'étiez de toute façon plus que « l'autre » spécialiste des Cardassiens, murmura Deanna.

-Le capitaine Jellico ? hasarda Lori.

-Exact. Vous le connaissez ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Je sais quel rôle il a joué dans les relations entre l'Empire Cardassien et la Fédération et dans les évènements de Minos Korva… C'est moi qui, à sa demande, suis intervenue auprès du Haut Commandement pour la libération du capitaine Picard. (elle s'interrompit) Quelqu'un de bizarre, ce Jellico. Il a toujours prétendu haïr les Cardassiens, mais n'en connaît aucun comme je les connais…

Deanna acquiesça.

-Il ne fait pas réellement partie des meilleurs souvenirs de l'Enterprise.

Lori se souvenait d'un homme blessé qui, par pur esprit de vengeance, était devenu comme ceux qu'il détestait… Evoquer le capitaine Jellico la mettait mal à l'aise, leurs histoires respectives se ressemblant par bien des points… Elle espérait que le conseiller Troi ne percevait pas ses émotions de façon trop précise… Edward Jellico avait perdu son fils à cause des Cardassiens. Lori, quant à elle…

Le tintement de la sonnette la coupa au beau milieu de ces désagréables réflexions. Beverly se leva, confuse.

-J'avais oublié : le capitaine Picard a insisté pour venir prendre le thé avec nous, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser… (elle se tourna vers la porte) Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Picard radieux qui s'avança aussitôt au milieu de la pièce

-Mesdames, mes hommages…

Deanna et Lori répondirent, avec un parfait ensemble, un fort respectueux :

-Capitaine…

tandis que, comme à son habitude, Beverly l'appela par son prénom en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

-Installez-vous, Jean-Luc. Nous venions juste de finir.

Deanna avait déjà remarqué que les rapports entre Beverly et le capitaine avaient considérablement évolués depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Kesprytt il y avait quelques mois… Cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais osé en parler au docteur… Avec le temps, peut-être Beverly finirait-elle par se confier d'elle-même à son amie… Pour le moment, il y avait à peine de quoi alimenter un ragot d'enseigne…

Le capitaine alla prendre place aux côtés du commander Saint-James.

Deanna prit la parole

-Nous parlions du capitaine Jellico… Le commander nous a avoué que c'était en partie à elle que vous deviez votre libération…

Picard grimaça de façon imperceptible à l'évocation de ce pénible souvenir. Néanmoins, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Dans ce cas, commander, j'ai une dette envers vous.

Lori lui sourit à son tour.

-Je saurai m'en souvenir, capitaine…

Le docteur Crusher leur servit du thé sous l'œil approbateur du capitaine.

-Vous avez déjà dû en parler, mais puis-je savoir comment est la vie sur Cardassia Prime ?

Beverly et Deanna se lancèrent un clin d'œil complice avant de se tourner vers le jeune commander.

-Agréable, capitaine, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. En fait, la seule chose à laquelle je n'aie pas encore réussi à m'adapter est le kanar… Et, malgré mes nombreux essais, les Cardassiens restent réfractaires à toute autre boisson…

-Avez-vous des amis au sein du Haut Commandement ?

-Oui. En particulier le légat Ghemor. Il m'a pris sous son aile dès que je suis arrivée sur Cardassia, et, étant donné l'importance dont il jouit au sein du Conseil, je suis à l'abri… J'ai également eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'ancien préfet de Bajor, Gul Dukat. Il me fait beaucoup penser à l'Ambassadeur Numak… le même cynisme, la même audace… Dans un sens, il représente l'archétype cardassien… Seulement, la tendance actuelle à Cardassia serait plutôt à la retenue ; Numak ne rentre plus tout à fait dans le moule…

Picard fronça les sourcils.

-Seriez-vous en train de nous dire que les Cardassiens deviennent amicaux, commander ?

-Sans vouloir m'avancer, je pense que d'ici quelques années, nous pourrons compter l'empire cardassien parmi nos alliés… Il y a encore du travail, bien sûr, mais ces négociations sont à mon avis un bon début…

Lori s'étira discrètement.

-Au risque de paraître impolie, je crains de devoir me retirer, ou le commander Data sera forcé de se rendre seul au Holodeck, demain matin…

Picard lui sourit, légèrement moqueur.

-Nous comprenons fort bien, commander.

Saint-James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Merci encore pour le repas, Beverly. Je n'ose vous proposer de nous revoir demain… Disons à dans deux jours…

-Soyez en forme pour poursuivre les négociations, commander…

-Oui, mais en forme de quoi ? murmura Lori en espérant que personne ne l'aura entendue.

Elle fit un bref salut et sortit des quartiers du docteur Crusher. Elle regagna ses propres quartiers et, après une brève toilette, s'allongea sur son lit, où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Deanna s'éclipsa peu de temps après Lori, laissant seuls Beverly et Picard. Ceux-ci bavardèrent tranquillement pendant une bonne heure, évitant de n'importe quelle façon le sujet de Kesprytt. Le capitaine se resservait du thé très régulièrement, à une fréquence presque alarmante. Beverly le regardait faire en souriant, et ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

-Dites-moi, Jean-Luc, comment faites-vous pour tenir toute une nuit après l'absorption d'une telle quantité de thé ?

-Je dispose d'une vessie à toute épreuve, docteur, répondit-il en se levant. Mais s'il s'agit d'une manière de me faire partir…

-A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas ça de cette façon, mais puisque vous le proposez, il se fait tard, et je dirige l'équipe de théâtre, demain…

-Il paraît, dit Jean-Luc, narquois, il paraît… Passez une bonne nuit, Beverly.

Il déposa sur sa joue un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste et sortit lentement pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Beverly le regarda partir sans dire un mot. Il ne l'appelait que rarement par son prénom, et elle ne pouvait que profiter dans le plus grand silence de cet événement lorsqu'il survenait…

L'Ambassadeur s'était assis au bord de son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Les matelas de l'Enterprise étaient d'un inconfort qui frisait l'indécence. Ils étaient bien trop mous… A la vérité, il ne doutait pas que ses compagnons dussent éprouver les mêmes difficultés que lui. Dans le plus grand silence, il se leva et étira ses membres musclés tout en marchant. Ce séjour à bord de l'Enterprise serait loin de lui être physiquement profitable, et il redoutait les prochaines séances de chasse sur Cardassia… Il s'arrêta devant la baie et contempla les étoiles. Peu de choses trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, pourtant, il se surprit à admirer le spectacle de l'espace qui s'étalait devant lui. Il y avait encore tellement d'inconnu…

Conscient du fait qu'il ne dormirait sans doute pas cette nuit-là, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et, levant la tête, il demanda à voix haute :

-Ordinateur, je souhaiterais consulter les archives de l'Enterprise.

Quitte à rester éveillé, autant que ce soit pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Il se cala contre le dossier et attendit patiemment que la voix féminine de l'ordinateur de bord lui révèle tout ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre sur les officiers de ce bâtiment. De temps à autres, il tournait la tête en direction des étoiles et soupirait longuement, songeant à ce qu'il n'aurait plus le temps désormais de découvrir…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux 

Le commander Saint-James se tenait en face du lapin blanc, une tasse de thé à la main. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table ronde de jardin, devisant tranquillement sur l'importance qu'avait pris la pomme de terre au fil des siècles chez les terriens lorsque le lapin brandit son réveil, le regardant d'un air étonné.

- Qu'avez-vous ? demanda Lori, intriguée.

Le lapin blanc tourna ses yeux rouges vers la jeune femme et, tandis que son regard se faisait de plus en plus lumineux, il dit répondit d'une voix calme quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « qkêêêêkfghouak », avant de poser le réveil sur la table et de le faire sonner.

Le son strident tira brutalement Lori de son rêve. Elle se dressa immédiatement dans son lit, cherchant avec peine une signification plus ou moins logique à ce rêve totalement absurde, puis abandonna devant la difficulté d'une telle entreprise…

Elle s'étira longuement et s'extirpa hors de son lit à grand peine, regrettant de ne pas s'être retirée plus tôt la veille des quartiers du docteur Crusher. Se souvenant de la raison d'un si matinal réveil, elle reprit son sérieux et entreprit de prendre un petit déjeuner revigorant avant l'arrivée du commander Data. Tout en baillant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et, après s'être rendue compte qu'elle n'y trouverait pas le réplicateur, retourna dans la pièce principale.

- C'est pas gagné, commenta-t-elle à mi-voix tandis qu'elle tentait de se trouver un repas qui lui convienne et qui, accessoirement, achèverait de la réveiller…

Ayant fini par trouver son bonheur avec des croissants et du jus d'orange, elle se mit à table et, après une dernière pensée émue pour le lapin blanc et ses intéressants sujets de discussion, elle commença à manger.

Le lieutenant commander Data, ainsi qu'il le faisait les trois quarts du temps, n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. Il avait de cette façon mis à jour les données concernant les dernières fluctuations du noyau exponentiel, relu toute l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, trouvé un nouveau supplément pour félin à soumettre à l'approbation de son chat Spot, et surtout étudié l'histoire du cyclisme dans ses moindres détails, ne voulant pas décevoir le commander Saint-James lors de leur escapade dans le Holodeck.

Le rendez-vous ayant été fixé à huit heures, Data avait commencé à se préparer une heure avant, sachant que si le retard était volontiers toléré chez une femme, il l'était beaucoup moins, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, dans la situation contraire. A l'heure prévue, il sortit de ses quartiers et se rendit d'un pas qu'il voulait tranquille vers ceux de la jeune femme. Devant la porte, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et sonna. Le commander Saint-James vint presque aussitôt lui ouvrir, l'accueillant avec un large sourire. Un sourire qui s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle vit que Data s'était très sérieusement documenté sur le sport qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire pratiquer ainsi que sur le style vestimentaire qu'il requérait.

Elle remarqua avec amusement que le commander Data avait choisi un ensemble jaune et noir en tout point semblable à son uniforme d'officier de Starfleet, avec toutefois les bras et les jambes nus. Elle pensa que voir l'androïde dans cette tenue n'avait sans doute pas été donné à tout le monde. Au fond, elle jouissait d'un certain… privilège.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Data et je découvre le monde_, pensa-t-elle, amusée. _Au moins a-t-il enlevé ses pastilles de commandement_…

Prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait encore sur le pas de sa porte, Lori s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

-Je vous en prie, commander.

Il entra lentement, jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour de lui. Le commander Saint-James en profita pour l'observer tout à loisir, ne se surprenant guère à s'attarder sur tout ce qui, physiquement, faisait de Data un homme… Considérant les jambes nacrées de l'androïde, elle fit une légère moue. Quelque chose était… bizarre. Voire dérangeant. Elle comprit soudain et s'exclama, étonnée :

- Mais… vos jambes sont rasées !

L'androïde sourit avant de déclarer, d'une façon trop fière pour être issue d'un simple programme informatique, aussi sophistiqué fut-il :

-Oui. Mon étude du cyclisme m'a permis de découvrir que les coureurs professionnels se rasaient régulièrement les jambes.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour prendre un air dubitatif.

-Mais j'en ignore la raison. Je doute que les aptitudes aérodynamiques soient énormément perturbées à vingt cinq mph… sachant qu'un poil mesure en moyenne onze millimètres, sa surface de frottement serait de l'ordre de…

-Cela facilitait les massages, commander.

- Je comprends…

Le sentant déçu, la jeune femme ajouta :

- Mais cela fait également partie du look. Vous êtes très séduisant avec les jambes rasées, commander…

Data hésita avant de répondre de son ton le plus poli :

-Merci, commander. En réalité, elles sont épilées.

Lori acquiesça sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de ce dernier aveu, puis enchaîna rapidement.

- C'est bien naturel, Data… Mais si vous le voulez bien, nous débattrons un autre jour sur la question. Pour le moment, je propose que nous nous rendions au Holodeck, qu'en dites-vous ?

 Volontiers.

Ils sortirent des quartiers du commander Saint-James et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Holodeck 3, attirant les regards curieux de tous les membres d'équipage qu'il trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Une fois devant la porte, Lori alla pianoter sur la console régissant le monde virtuel du Holodeck et sélectionna le programme qu'elle avait installé le lendemain de son arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise. Data la regarda opérer en silence, puis finit par demander :

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, commander ?

Lori tourna légèrement la tête pour lui répondre.

-Je vous remercie, Data, mais le programme n'a plus qu'à être lancé. Je l'ai installé il y a deux jours.

Data acquiesça et la laissa continuer. Au bout d'une minute, elle se recula et, faisant face à l'androïde, elle dit en souriant :

-Nous y voilà. J'ai dû modifier quelques paramètres, mais maintenant, c'est bon.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux officiers. Data découvrit un paysage montagneux et verdoyant qui, d'après ses connaissances, devait être français. Une fois l'arche franchie, celle-ci disparut, abandonnant Lori et Data au milieu d'une superbe vallée. La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle, visiblement satisfaite de son travail, ses yeux s'attachant à chaque détail. Elle ne comprenait pas parfaitement par quel miracle une pièce de quelques dizaines de mètres carrés pouvait donner l'illusion d'une telle immensité, et s'extasiait du génie de ceux qui avaient réussi un tel prodige. Après la découverte de l'hyper exponentielle par Zephram Cochrane, le Holodeck constituait sans aucun doute le deuxième grand bouleversement technologique depuis le XXIème siècle. Elle resta un moment à s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle voyait avant que Data ne l'interrompe.

-Commander ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

-Tout est parfait, monsieur Data.

Allongeant le bras, elle indiqua un chemin au bout duquel se trouvait un petit bâtiment.

- C'est par ici que ça se passe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques mètres et atteignirent le bâtiment, que Data reconnu comme étant un garage, dans lequel les véhicules du XXème siècle étaient remisés. Il se souvenait en avoir vu dans les programmes du capitaine Picard, lorsque celui-ci se plaisait à incarner le détective Dixon Hill.

-Un jour, Data, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment nous pouvons avoir l'impression d'avancer autant en restant dans une pièce dont la surface reste constante…

Data prit une grande inspiration.

-Dans la théorie…

-…mais pas aujourd'hui…

Elle regarda l'androïde qui affichait une expression déçue et continua sa phrase.

-Ne brisez pas la magie de l'instant…

Data acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le garage. Il vit Lori actionner un mécanisme qui ouvrit une lourde porte en métal avant d'entrer dans la pièce sombre. Elle se pencha vers une petite étagère et saisit un objet que Data n'identifia pas immédiatement.

-Tenez, Data.

L'androïde regarda ce que lui tendait Lori d'un air perplexe. Il s'agissait d'une paire de lunettes de soleil dont la forme évoquait vaguement celle du VISOR de Geordi.

-Lori, ces lunettes ne sont pas nécessaires. Mes yeux ont été conçus pour résister à n'importe quelle intensité lumineuse, et…

-Les lunettes, Data, font également partie du look.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ca va de pair avec le reste, Data…

L'androïde réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer.

-Je comprends. Ces lunettes me permettront de mieux m'investir dans le sport que nous allons pratiquer.

-On peut le dire comme ça, oui, approuva la jeune femme, amusée par l'impressionnante démonstration de naïveté de son compagnon.

L'androïde prit les lunettes de soleil et, après les avoir contemplées, les chaussa lentement. Puis il se tourna vers Lori, qui ne put cacher son sourire, sourire que Data jugea légèrement moqueur. Mais la moquerie n'était pas méchante… la lueur de plaisir qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux en attestait. Il songea que cette récréation lui était après tout aussi profitable qu'à elle. La tension qui régnait actuellement à bord de l'Enterprise affectait tout le monde. Même lui. S'imposer une détente cérébrale n'était pas superflu. D'autant que le commander Saint-James était d'agréable compagnie. Elle ne s'était jamais adressée à lui en tant que « machine », mais l'avait pour ainsi dire toujours considéré comme un être humain, ne faisant aucune différence avec les autres officiers du vaisseau, et, bien que cela eu pu sembler naturel, c'était relativement rare. Data s'en réjouissait. Il avait trop de fois fait l'objet de curiosités malsaines qui l'avaient profondément embarrassé… Avec la jeune femme, il était à l'aise, et, à son grand plaisir, cela semblait réciproque.

Il lui sourit, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, ainsi affublé de telles reliques. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de mettre à son tour la même paire de lunettes.

-Je ne vous imposerai pas le casque, Data, rassurez-vous.

En disant cela, elle désigna un amoncellement de demi coques faites d'un matériau apparemment léger et résistant que Data identifia comme du plastique. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir à se mettre une de ces choses sur le crâne. D'une part, il n'en avait pas besoin, et puis, même si certains aspects de la psychologie humaine lui échappaient, il comprenait fort bien la notion de ridicule, et n'avait aucune envie d'en faire l'expérience.

Il vit Lori s'éloigner vers le fond de la pièce, puis revenir peu de temps après, poussant un vélo de chaque main. Data saisit le plus grand et l'examina attentivement.

-Voulez-vous le mode d'emploi, commander ? demanda Lori d'un ton léger.

Data la regarda avec étonnement avant de lui répondre.

-Non, je vous remercie, commander, je me demandais seulement s'il pourra supporter mon poids.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier…

Elle enfourcha son vélo et s'élança sur la route, vite rejointe par Data, qui roula à côté d'elle.

-Ca à l'air d'aller, dit-il, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Vous en doutiez ? Vous allez me vexer, commander…

-J'en suis désolé… s'empressa de dire Data, prêt à faire pénitence.

- Je plaisantais, Data… Ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre.

Data tourna plusieurs fois la tête dans toutes les directions avant de déclarer :

-Quelle lettre ?

Lori soupira et, faisant signe à l'androïde de la suivre, elle obliqua sur une route minuscule qui se perdait au milieu des arbres, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à expliquer à Data toutes les expressions qu'elle emploierait à l'avenir…

Ainsi qu'il l'avait présumé, Numak n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir, et il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à étudier les parties les plus accessibles des archives de l'Enterprise. Il était fourbu et ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il n'avait malheureusement rien trouvé de spécialement croustillant sur aucun officier du vaisseau et cela le désolait… Starfleet ne pouvait pas contenir un personnel aussi vertueux ; il était persuadé que les informations les plus intéressantes ne devaient pas être disponibles…

Il avait en particulier espéré en apprendre plus sur le commander Saint-James qui, de toute évidence, savait comment parler aux représentants de sa race… A vrai dire, il la trouvait même très attirante pour une humaine. Il savait tout à fait par hasard qu'elle avait habité sur Cardassia Prime, et s'étonnait de ne pas avoir entendu parler de cette étonnante jeune femme auparavant…

Avec un étrange sourire, il songea qu'il avait toute la journée pour se renseigner sur elle et sur sa carrière. Il avait toujours apprécié les jeunes officiers prometteurs, surtout lorsque ceux-ci étaient de sexe féminin, et il avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre à cette jeune femme.

Cela lui permettrait d'égayer une mission qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme indigne de sa renommée et de son grade. Indigne d'un Cardassien.

Il demanda à l'ordinateur d'afficher le plan du vaisseau, en essayant d'imaginer dans quel endroit il aurait le plus de chances de glaner des informations sur le commander. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il choisit de commencer par le bar, où il pensait pouvoir trouver un officier compréhensif et facilement corruptible. Excité par ce qu'il considérait comme une partie de chasse, il sortit de ses quartiers, déterminé, et chercha le chemin du Ten Forward. La partie s'annonçait enfin intéressante à jouer…

Data et Lori roulaient côte à côte depuis maintenant presque deux heures, évoquant leurs goûts, leurs préférences et leurs loisirs d'une façon aussi naturelle que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un salon mondain, assis dans de confortables fauteuils. De temps à autres, Data observait le paysage, se demandant si le lieu était réel ou imaginaire ; il était d'ailleurs sur le point de poser la question à la jeune femme quand celle-ci le devança pour lui expliquer, en experte, où ils se trouvaient.

-Nous sommes en France, dans les Alpes.

Se doutant de la précision des connaissances géographiques de Data, elle poursuivit, certaine qu'il devait s'y retrouver sans le moindre problème.

-Devant nous trône la chaîne des Aravis.

De la main, sans s'arrêter, elle désigna un massif couvert de neige que Data devinait plus qu'il n'apercevait, à l'horizon.

-Le Mont Blanc, dit-elle simplement.

-4808 mètres, commenta Data, ravi de pouvoir placer un mot. Et, de droite à gauche, le Mont Maudit, le Mont Blanc du Tacul, l'Aiguille du…

-Cela ira, Data, je constate que vous connaissez le coin…

Conscient qu'il parlait parfois trop, l'androïde se retourna vers Lori, un brin dépité. Le sourire de la jeune femme suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

-Etes-vous déjà allée ici avant, commander ? demanda Data pour changer de sujet.

Lori secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, Data. Lorsque j'étais petite, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce paysage et je l'ai souvent reconstitué en hologramme. Mais je n'ai encore jamais eu la chance de le voir réellement.

Data hocha la tête, satisfait par la réponse, et entama une autre polémique.

-Je voulais vous demander, commander… J'ai remarqué que vous actionniez souvent les manettes situées sous le guidon… Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme le regarda, étonnée, et lui dit gentiment :

-Essayez.

Data haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta. La chaîne de son vélo bougea d'un cran, et Data eut la surprise de se faire brusquement distancer par Lori. Accélérant son rythme, il revint à la hauteur de son amie et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Lori rit de bon cœur devant une telle candeur et se mit devoir d'expliquer cet étrange phénomène à Data.

- Il s'agit d'une simple question de physique, monsieur Data : en modifiant le développement de la roue arrière, on modifie la force à appliquer sur les pédales pour rouler. Dans ce cas précis, le pédalier offre moins de résistance, ce qui explique que vous ayez ralenti.

Data semblait sceptique, et cela se lut immédiatement sur son visage.

- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'un tel mécanisme.

- C'est destiné à moduler les efforts en fonction de la pente…

Data eut une moue non convaincue ;

- Dans ce cas, il vous faut vous habituer au changement d'effort.

-Pas exactement, Data, en réalité, on fournit plus ou moins le même effort quelle que soit la pente. Mais la vitesse change.

- C'est donc inutile pour moi, puisque je roule toujours à la même vitesse

-Vous avez bien de la chance, répondit Lori en passant une nouvelle vitesse, voyant que la route devenait plus pentue, vous avez bien de la chance…

Elle se mit debout sur les pédales et essaya de suivre le rythme que Data imposait malgré lui, se promettant d'arrêter dès qu'elle sentirait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda l'androïde et vit que son expression n'avait absolument pas bougé.

-C'est de la triche, murmura-t-elle, non sans un certain humour.

Data se retourna vers elle, surpris.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je disais que je viens de voir une biche, Data.

- Ici ? Cela m'étonnerait, commander.

Lori baissa la tête, cachant avec peine son début de fou rire, et répondit d'une voix légèrement étranglée :

-Alors j'ai du me tromper. Continuons…

Data acquiesça et ralentit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune femme, faisant de savants calculs pour savoir avec précision à quelle vitesse il pouvait rouler sans l'épuiser. Dans ce cas précis, il jugea que dix mph seraient largement suffisants, et il décida de s'y tenir.

Will Riker s'éclaircit la gorge. Il avait recommencé la même scène un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le début de la matinée, et l'idée qu'il était peut-être mieux avec les Cardassiens germait doucement dans son esprit. Beverly avait un don particulier, dès qu'il s'agissait du théâtre, de vouloir tout commander, n'hésitant pas à exiger l'inexigible de la part de simples officiers de Starfleet qu'aucun exercice d'entraînement n'avait jamais préparé à faire face à de telles situations…

_Finalement, Beverly a une technique de torture plutôt au point, elle en remontrerait aux Cardassiens. Peut-être devrait-elle diriger les négociations…_songea Riker avec amertume. Se promettant d'en faire part au capitaine dès qu'ils auraient une autre occasion de se détendre, il devenait de plus en plus convaincu que faire du théâtre avec Beverly apprendrait sans aucun doute à vivre aux Cardassiens…

Beverly l'interrompit au plus profond de ses réflexions en tapant des mains.

-Reprenons. Will ?

Tenant son texte d'une main, Riker se leva et commença à réciter.

- Je ne parviens pas à oublier l'horreur qui paralysa la lymphe dans mes glandes quand ce mot infamant cingla mon esprit hébété : j'étais un homosexuel…

Will s'arrêta, perplexe. Il relut silencieusement son texte avant de se tourner vers Beverly.

-Je dois vraiment dire ça !

Beverly Crusher bailla discrètement. L'équipe de théâtre commençait à être fatiguée, et elle-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Aussi prit-elle la question de Riker avec un certain soulagement : elle constituait un excellent prétexte. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Will sur les dialogues, d'autant qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le voir réciter cette phrase devant tout le monde… Son côté taquin, sans nul doute…

Elle se leva.

-Oui, Will, vous devez vraiment dire ça. Mais comme vous ne semblez guère réceptif à ce genre de littérature ce soir, je vous propose de nous arrêter là pour le moment. Nous reprendrons plus tard.

Will sourit. Pour une fois, Beverly avait craqué avant lui. Autour de lui, l'équipe fut animée d'un immense soupir de soulagement. Il songea qu'avant de prendre son quart, il avait largement le temps d'aller au Ten Forward. Il salua ses compagnons d'infortune et sortit de la pièce en imaginant avec délice quel cocktail revigorant Guinan pourra lui prescrire…

Lori était allongée sur un tapis de mousses duveteuses, laissant ses mains caresser les herbes hautes qui poussaient de façon anarchique le long du cours d'eau au bord duquel ils avaient décidé, avec Data, de s'arrêter un moment. Elle promenait son regard sur le paysage alpin qui s'étalait devant eux, s'émerveillant de chaque détail que le Holodeck avait su rendre avec une incroyable fidélité.

-Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de plus beau…

Data tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme avec un certain étonnement.

- Je crains que la beauté ne soit une notion trop subjective pour que je puisse avoir ma propre opinion… Néanmoins, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, je dois reconnaître que ce paysage correspond tout à fait aux critères établis par la race humaine…

Il s'arrêta en remarquant que Lori le fixait avec curiosité. Elle avait coupé une herbe qu'elle mordillait machinalement, semblant réfléchir à une chose importante qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner parfaitement, puis, au bout d'un instant, finit par détourner la tête.

-J'aurais aimé vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

-Et où avez-vous vécu, commander ?

Elle secoua plusieurs fois la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée incongrue, avant de répondre à l'androïde.

-J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie dans des stations spatiales ou sur Cardassia Prime, alors vous imaginez aisément que j'aie envie d'un peu de verdure de temps à autres… Et même si je sais que nous sommes dans un Holodeck, l'illusion est à mes yeux si parfaite que je ne fais aucune différence avec la… réalité.

Elle regarda de nouveau Data.

-La cage est dorée, mais je saurais volontiers m'en contenter…

Elle se redressa soudain et s'étira longuement.

-Je crois que nous devrions y aller si nous voulons être rentrés avant la nuit.

Data était sur le point de lui dire qu'à l'intérieur du Holodeck, il leur suffisait de demander à l'ordinateur d'arrêter le programme pour « être rentrés avant la nuit », mais il se ravisa en songeant que cela devait faire partie du jeu. Il acquiesça et se leva à son tour, prêt à suivre la jeune femme.

-Selon mes calculs, nous devrions arriver dans exactement trois heures, dix-neuf minutes, vingt-trois secondes et…

-Merci Data, vous m'êtes d'une aide précieuse… Mais vous devriez essayer d'être plus, comment dire… plus… ( elle leva les yeux au ciel ) disons moins précis…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien par exemple vous auriez pu me dire que nous arriverions dans _à peu près _trois heures…

L'androïde baissa les yeux, enregistrant l'information, puis dit simplement :

-Merci, commander. Je vais y penser.

- Mais je vous en prie, monsieur Data… Nous y allons ?

Lori enfourcha son vélo et s'élança sur la route, suivie de près par Data. Ils disparurent rapidement derrière les premiers massifs montagneux.

-Dites-moi, commander…

Will Riker releva la tête, pour apercevoir sans grand plaisir l'ambassadeur Numak penché au-dessus de lui.

Le Cardassien, en l'espace de seulement quelques jours, avait réussi à paraître suffisamment antipathique à l'ensemble des officiers pour donner à chacun d'entre eux au moins une raison valable de l'abandonner sur la première planète venue. Le voir lui adresser la parole surprit Riker. Celui-ci prit son ton le plus poli pour répondre.

-Oui, Ambassadeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Contrairement à son habitude, Numak ne paraissait ni hautain, ni méprisant. _Pour un peu_, songea Riker, _il paraîtrait presque engageant._

Le Cardassien parla d'un ton faussement gêné.

-Mon peuple n'est guère habitué aux discussions. Je serai peut-être… maladroit, au cours des prochains jours, dit-il en souriant. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler des négociations…

Il releva légèrement la tête, retrouvant une partie de l'assurance vaniteuse qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée sur l'Enterprise.

-Cette jeune femme, venue pour aider les négociations, le commander…

-Saint-James, coupa Riker.

- C'est cela. Saint-James. Lori, n'est-ce pas ?

Will acquiesça sans un mot, attendant la suite de la discussion. Numak sourit plus largement encore. Jamais un sourire n'avait semblé plus carnassier à Will.

Le Cardassien continua d'un ton tranquille.

-Oui, le commander Lori Saint-James. Jolie femme… Et dotée d'une forte personnalité… Elle ferait une excellente Cardassienne…

Redevenant soudain le personnage détestable que Will connaissait bien maintenant pour l'avoir côtoyé depuis trois jours, il enchaîna.

-Où pourrais-je la voir, commander ? Dites-le-moi, je vous prie…

Le premier officier fronça légèrement les sourcils, guettant le moindre indice qui aurait pu faire de cette question une simple plaisanterie. Mais l'ambassadeur paraissait sérieux… Riker frissonna, n'osant imaginer l'allure d'un tête-à-tête entre le Cardassien et la jeune femme… En tout cas, si ce genre d'événement devait avoir lieu, Will ne voulait pas se sentir concerné.

-Demandez-le-lui vous-même, Ambassadeur.

-C'eut été volontiers. Malheureusement, elle reste introuvable depuis ce matin.

-Les négociations reprennent demain. Vous la verrez à ce moment-là. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous… Si vous le permettez…

Riker se leva et, après un bref salut, sortit du bar, laissant Numak tout à sa frustration.

Lori et Data arrivèrent au garage et descendirent de leur vélo. Lori s'étira en silence avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entra avec son vélo, invitant d'un geste l'androïde à faire de même. Ils posèrent les vélos contre le mur et rangèrent le reste du matériel. Data remarqua que la jeune femme restait silencieuse et, s'en inquiétant, décida de s'enquérir de son état physique. Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la formule la plus apte à ne pas vexer son amie, celle-ci bailla et, faisant craquer ses articulations, dit d'une voix un peu ensommeillée :

-Là, je crois qu'on a bien roulé…

-Etes-vous fatiguée ?

Lori le regarda avec un sourire.

-Le nier serait mentir… Mais je tiens encore debout… De toute façon, je sais ce qu'il me faut…

Sans un mot, elle sortit du garage et, tournant la tête alentours, demanda :

-Ordinateur, l'arche.

Comme par magie, celle-ci apparut en plein milieu du chemin. La jeune femme s'y dirigea et, ayant rejoint la console, activa un sous-programme. A peine eut-elle finit que Data et elle se retrouvèrent dans une pièce entièrement carrelée de blanc, à l'atmosphère chaude et embuée. Data remarqua que de la vapeur d'eau provenait de deux portes, chacune portant un sigle particulier : sur celle de droite était grossièrement dessiné un humanoïde, et sur l'autre, il y avait une étrange créature dont le tronc était celui d'un humanoïde alors que le bas de son corps se terminait par un triangle. Il s'interrogeait sur la signification de ces dessins lorsque Lori le saisit par le bras et, lui montrant la porte à l'humanoïde normal, lui dit :

-Maintenant, une bonne douche…

Data fronça les sourcils.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour moi : mon programme ne me permet pas d'effectuer des fonctions corporelles telles que la sudation. Prendre une douche est par conséquent superflu.

La jeune femme acquiesça, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Je vois…

Intrigué, l'androïde inclina légèrement la tête, visiblement plongé dans une grande réflexion intrinsèque. Clignant des yeux, il sembla soudain revenir à la vie. Il prit un air innocent pour dire :

-Je crois comprendre. Question : la douche ferait-elle partie d'une sorte de rituel inhérent au cyclisme ?

Lori sourit, amusée. Data avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre…

-Oui, Data, en quelque sorte… Vous acceptez ?

Un grand sourire éclairant sa face réjouie, l'androïde répondit gaiement :

-Volontiers.

-Alors suivez-moi, monsieur Data.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de droite et le fit entrer. Data supposa que le commander ne souhaitait sans doute pas prendre sa douche avec lui et commençait à comprendre l'utilité des deux portes ornées de deux dessins différents, même s'il ne voyait toujours pas ce que pouvait représenter le deuxième… Quand Lori eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il enleva ses habits et se plaça sous le jet brûlant sans cesser d'examiner, via ses banques de données, les écritures pittoresques de tous les peuples connus de la galaxie, se promettant de demander ultérieurement au commander Saint-James la signification du seul pictogramme l'ayant jamais laissé aussi sceptique…

Le capitaine Picard sortit du Holodeck 1, épuisé, mais éminemment heureux de sa journée d'équitation. Les chevaux étaient presque parvenus à lui faire oublier la présence des Cardassiens à bord de son vaisseau, et il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir institué un jour de repos supplémentaire… En y réfléchissant, il n'aimait absolument pas cette mission. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que des Cardassiens puissent se trouver aussi près de lui, et il n'aimait pas l'attitude de l'ambassadeur Numak… Il comprenait fort bien la tolérance du commander Saint-James mais ne la partageait en aucune façon. Le peuple cardassien sera toujours à ses yeux un peuple cruel et sadique, et il savait que même si la Fédération parvenait à établir des relations stables avec l''Empire, il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de se méfier d'eux. Sa haine était viscérale ; il songea avec amertume qu'il n'oubliera sans doute pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir deux ans plus tôt… Il n'y avait pas un seul peuple qui ne méritait autant son mépris, sauf peut-être les Borgs…

Il chassa ces pensées qui n'avaient à son sens rien à faire dans la philosophie d'un capitaine de Starfleet et se rendit dans ses quartiers, sa selle sous le bras.

Il se lava en vitesse et enfila un uniforme propre. Il avait prévu d'aller voir le commander Saint-James afin de discuter de la journée du lendemain et de l'attitude à adopter face à Numak. Il espérait que la jeune femme saurait exactement quoi faire pour obliger les Cardassiens à modifier leur comportement et ainsi améliorer l'ambiance, jusqu'ici déplorable, à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Avant toute chose, il était impératif que Numak leur révèle enfin tout ce que la Fédération avait besoin de savoir sur Podrim avant de léguer la planète à l'Empire cardassien, ce que visiblement l'ambassadeur avait du mal à comprendre… Saint-James parviendrait peut-être à le convaincre ; elle semblait faire partie de ces personnes qui obtiennent invariablement ce qu'elles désirent…

Tout en y réfléchissant, Picard était sorti de ses quartiers pour se diriger vers ceux de la jeune femme, espérant que celle-ci serait revenue de sa randonnée avec Data. Devant la porte, il sonna et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

-Entrez.

Le capitaine passa la porte et commença :

-Commander Saint-James, je voudrais mettre au point quelques stratégies en prévision de… ( il ouvrit de grands yeux ) Vous allez bien ?

Le commander Saint-James était allongée sur son lit, inerte, les yeux clos, un verre à moitié vide dans la main droite. Elle se releva péniblement et s'assit en vacillant un peu.

-Votre androïde m'a achevée, capitaine.

Picard sourit en essayant d'imaginer la jeune femme suivre Data en vélo… la scène qu'il parvenait à se représenter était des plus cocasse…

-Dois-je comprendre, commander, que vous avez trop forcé ?

Lori acquiesça à défaut de pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit.

-Allez donc voir le docteur Crusher, elle saura guérir ce mal terrible qu'est la fatigue…

-Y a-t-il un moyen de me téléporter à l'infirmerie ?

Pour toute réponse, Picard appuya sur son commbadge.

-Picard à Data.

La voix de l'androïde lui répondit immédiatement.

-Data à l'inter.

-Monsieur Data, veuillez venir dans les quartiers du commander Saint-James. Elle vous expliquera.

-J'arrive, capitaine.

Picard se tourna vers Lori, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-_Mon_ androïde va assumer, commander. Il vous conduira à l'infirmerie. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous dès que vous serez remise sur pied.

Saint-James hocha la tête, affirmative.

Au moment de franchir la porte, Picard hésita. Il se retourna.

-Et, commander, la prochaine fois…

-Je sais, capitaine, coupa Lori, la prochaine fois, j'éviterai de suivre un androïde en vélo. Ca refile les jambes de la mère Denis…

-J'oseespérer que vous n'en avez récupéré que les jambes...

L'expression de Lori se fit narquoise.

-Je suis touchée, capitaine.

Celui-ci s'inclina en un salut élogieux avant de sortir devant un Data dubitatif et surpris de trouver son capitaine en ces lieux.

-Bon travail, monsieur Data.

D'un naturel poli, Data ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Merci, capitaine.

ignorant tout de la portée ironique d'une telle phrase. Le rire retentissant de Picard le laissa une fois de plus impuissant devant l'épouvantable complexité de l'humour humain.

-Entrez.

Le capitaine Picard se leva pour aller accueillir le commander Saint-James.

-Asseyez-vous, commander. Etes-vous guérie ?

Lori lui sourit avant de répondre.

-Totalement, capitaine. Le docteur Crusher a fait des merveilles.

Picard hocha la tête, puis continua, plus sérieux.

-Commander, il est absolument nécessaire d'obtenir des Cardassiens qu'ils nous révèlent enfin ce que la Fédération a besoin de savoir. Notre ignorance sur cette planète est à peu près totale, et nous ne pouvons pas la leur donner sans en avoir appris plus.

Lori acquiesça.

-Sans compter, capitaine, que ce genre de comportement est tout sauf cardassien : jamais je ne les avais vus négocier la propriété d'une planète, ils sont plutôt du genre à prendre ce qu'ils voient. Et comme à force de vivre parmi eux, je suis devenue d'un naturel méfiant, je suis encline à dire que cela ne me plait pas… Mais Numak est loin d'être un imbécile, et je pense qu'il doit savoir faire preuve d'initiatives ; cela n'en rendra la joute que plus difficile.

Jean-Luc se pinça les lèvres, préoccupé.

-Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, commander. Starfleet Intelligence a relevé dernièrement des mouvements inhabituels derrière les frontières cardassiennes. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais on ne sait jamais…

Il caressa son menton, sur lequel pointaient quelques poils grisonnants ayant profité de la journée de repos pour s'épanouir librement, et reprit.

-J'ignore comment se passeront les discussions de demain, mais il faut que la situation tourne à notre avantage.

-Demain, capitaine, la balle sera dans notre camp, je vous le promets.

-Vous êtes une femme déterminée, commander. Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas notre ennemie.

-Nous avons un adversaire tout aussi déterminé que je le suis, capitaine. La moindre erreur nous sera fatale.

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Enfin, c'est une façon de parler…

Picard lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

-J'avais bien compris…

Lori se leva, et saluant le capitaine, prit congé.

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, capitaine…

-Bien sûr, commander, vous pouvez vous retirer. Nous nous verrons demain. Passez une bonne nuit.

-Je devrais, répondit Lori avec un brin de malice. Bonne nuit, capitaine.

Elle sortit des quartiers du capitaine et regagna les siens, pressée de se coucher. Les journées à bord de l'Enterprise étaient décidément plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres…

La chaleur qui régnait dans la navette était étouffante. Les éclairs des disrupteurs aveuglaient tout le monde. Et il y avait toute cette fumée. Tellement de fumée…

Chacun était affolé, courant en tout sens, sans se soucier de la petite fille, qui, seule et morte de peur, attendait, comme son père le lui avait demandé, que la situation s'améliore. Et la situation s'améliorerait, elle n'en doutait pas, papa le lui avait dit, et papa avait toujours raison. Pourtant, à cet instant, pour la première fois, elle songea que son père avait pu se tromper.

Elle s'était cachée sous les tuyaux qui couraient le long de la coque, évitant au maximum de les toucher. Ils étaient bouillants.

Les larmes qui s'échappaient bien malgré elle de ses yeux d'enfant troublaient en partie ce qu'elle voyait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Au-delà des éclairs des disrupteurs et de la fumée qui la faisait souffrir, elle voyait. Elle voyait les Cardassiens armés tirer sur les membres d'équipage. Elle voyait les humains s'écrouler sous les tirs, souvent morts bien avant de toucher le sol. Le visage noyé sous ses propres larmes, elle ferma violemment les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce cauchemar s'achève. Elle les rouvrit sans vraiment le vouloir, cherchant désespérément ses parents des yeux, persuadée que le simple fait de les voir permettra sans nul doute de tout arrêter. Cela semblait si irréel…

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut soudain son père. Un pseudo sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, pour s'effacer aussitôt. Un Cardassien, le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu, se tenait en face de son père. Sans un mot, il prit une dague et la lui planta dans la poitrine avec un sourire monstrueux.

Les yeux révulsés, son père tomba lentement à genou, regardant la dague qui sortait de son corps avec un air de surprise. Puis, sans émettre le moindre son, il s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. La petite fille vit avec horreur que sa mère avait subi le même sort. Elle voulait hurler, sortir de sa cachette, courir vers le Cardassien… mais en était incapable. Paralysée, elle se ramassa un peu plus sur elle-même, ne pouvant détacher son regard des deux corps inertes que furent ses parents. Un instant seulement, elle détourna les yeux. L'immense Cardassien la regardait. Elle en était sûre. Et il souriait. Il avait toujours souri… D'un pas lent, il commença à s'approcher. Lori hurla.

Son propre cri la réveilla. Elle se leva en sueur et s'assit dans son lit. Elle pleurait. Les larmes chaudes et salées roulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter, comme elle en avait jusque là l'habitude. L'intensité du cauchemar l'avait surprise. Jamais encore un rêve ne lui avait semblé aussi réel, et elle était presque persuadée que si elle regardait sa main droite, celle-ci porterait la marque d'une brûlure causée par les conduits de plasma de la navette… Machinalement, elle vérifia. Hormis l'ancienne cicatrice qu'elle avait depuis l'âge de cinq ans, sa main n'avait strictement rien. _Evidemment_, pensa-t-elle en essayant de se raisonner, _ce n'était qu'un rêve_. Malgré cela, elle fut irritée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, se gardant bien de glisser ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de peau hors de la protection rassurante de ses couvertures. Elle resta un moment allongée sur le dos, respirant calmement, tentant de se convaincre qu'aucun Cardassien n'allait surgir de l'obscurité pour lui saisir le bras et l'emmener dans quelque monde étrange et lugubre, et, une fois sa quiétude plus ou moins retrouvée, elle se recroquevilla dans son lit et chercha le sommeil, le regard gris du Cardassien toujours imprimé sur sa rétine.


	4. Chapter 3

Une review !! merci merci, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Alors voici la suite et, très bientôt, la fin de l'histoire ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre trois

Lori ouvrit difficilement les yeux, stimulée par la voix impatiente du capitaine Picard. A tâtons, elle chercha son commbadge, se souvenant vaguement de l'avoir déposé la veille au pied de son lit en même temps que ses vêtements, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ayant enfin réussi à mettre la main dessus, elle répondit au capitaine.

- Saint-James à l'inter…

Elle bailla longuement en écoutant la voix énervée qui sortait du commbadge.

- Commander, nous vous attendons le plus vite possible sur la passerelle.

- J'arrive, capitaine.

Le ton employé par Picard sous-entendant une réelle urgence, elle mit son uniforme sans vraiment s'inquiéter de l'allure qu'elle pouvait avoir et sortit en vitesse de ses quartiers.

*

* *

Picard arpentait nerveusement la passerelle, les mains derrière le dos, marmonnant d'incompréhensibles phrases qui semblaient faire plus ou moins référence à son sentiment actuel concernant les Cardassiens.

- Numéro Un, rappelez-la !

Riker soupira.

- Elle va arriver, capitaine, laissez-lui un peu de temps…

- Et cette nouvelle fantaisie des Cardassiens ! Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ne veut négocier avec la Fédération que si celle-ci est représentée par le commander Saint-James ! Que lui a-t-elle fait ?

- L'Ambassadeur est venu me poser des questions sur le commander, hier…

Picard eut un sourire crispé.

- Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait tapé dans l'œil, Numéro Un.

Data se retourna, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, quand la porte du turbolift s'effaça pour laisser apparaître le commander Saint-James. Picard, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à expliquer sa dernière phrase à l'androïde, accourut vers elle.

- Commander, enfin… Nous vous attendions.

- Je vois cela, répondit Lori, avisant les officiers qui la fixaient tous avec le plus grand intérêt.

- Commander, nous avons un nouveau problème avec les Cardassiens.

- Les Cardassiens ?

- Vous leur avez tapé dans l'œil.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Data, qui affichait l'expression heureuse de celui qui avait sorti le bon mot au bon moment. Riker sourit, vite imité par l'ensemble des officiers. Geordi se mordilla les lèvres, essayant de garder un semblant de sang-froid.

Picard secoua la tête, ignorant la remarque de l'androïde.

- Ils ne veulent négocier qu'avec vous.

Lori ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, semblant chercher une raison à ce nouveau caprice.

- Ont-ils dit pourquoi ?

- Vous aurez la primeur de leurs explications, commander.

- Et où sont-ils ?

- Dans la salle de conférence. Ils ont refusé de commencer quoi que ce soit tant que vous n'étiez pas présente.

- Je ne me savais pas si importante. Je suis flattée !

Picard sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

- Vous ne le serez peut-être pas longtemps…

Il se tourna vers son équipage.

- Numéro Un, conseiller… Allons entamer cette nouvelle journée de négociation. Monsieur Data, la passerelle est à vous.

Après avoir rajusté son uniforme, il entra dans la salle de conférence, précédé par le commander Saint-James. Will et Deanna lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Sans un mot, Data s'installa dans le fauteuil de commandement, en appréciant le confort comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait pris place. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis, se tournant vers LaForge, demanda avec la plus grande innocence du monde :

- Geordi, que signifie « taper dans l'œil » ?

*

* *

Assis depuis bien trop longtemps dans son fauteuil de commandement, Gul Morlach se leva soudain et s'étira lentement avant de promener sa silhouette élancée vers le poste de pilotage.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran principal, il demanda à la volée :

- Etat des moteurs ?

La voix de l'ingénieur retentit sur la passerelle.

- Ils seront bientôt réparés, Gul. D'ici trente minutes, nous pourrons reprendre la route.

Morlach acquiesça comme si son interlocuteur se trouvait face à lui.

- Faites pour le mieux, Mechor.

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, plus pour lui-même que pour son équipage.

- Le Haut Commandement n'a plus guère d'estime à notre égard pour nous refiler une telle poubelle… Nous allons être en retard… J'ose espérer que les nabots stupides qui sont censés nous aider ne partiront pas trop vite…

Haussant la voix, il s'adressa à ses officiers.

- Soyez prêts dès que les moteurs le permettront. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre un retard plus important.

Il contempla un instant encore les étoiles immobiles qu'affichait l'écran principal, puis retourna s'asseoir dans le plus grand calme possible.

Il n'échouerait pas.

*

* *

Lori recula au fond de son siège.

- Ambassadeur, comprenez bien que nous aimerions vous satisfaire. Mais tant que nous n'avons pas toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin pour prendre une décision, nous serons tous dans une impasse totale. Informations que vous refuser de nous délivrer…

Numak eut un sourire des plus hypocrites.

- Ces informations dont vous parlez ne sont pas encore en notre possession. Soyez cependant assurée, commander, que dès que nous pourrons en disposer, vous serez la première personne au courant…

Le commander Saint-James leva les yeux au plafond. Inspirant profondément, elle répondit :

- Ambassadeur, je n'aime guère votre ton mielleux. Je connais suffisamment les Cardassiens pour savoir que vous nous cachez volontairement le plus important. Vous faites traîner les négociations. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, commander…

- Ce que le commander Saint-James veut dire, Ambassadeur…

Le regard noir que lança Numak au capitaine rappela à celui-ci la requête qui avait été faite le matin même. Picard n'avait donc d'autre choix que de laisser la jeune femme mener les négociations. C'était sans regret aucun ; Saint-James était extraordinairement douée pour régler tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, concerner les Cardassiens. Elle les connaissait mieux que n'importe quel officier de Starfleet, et son aide était des plus précieuses. Malheureusement, l'Ambassadeur Numak se révélait au fil des jours être un adversaire coriace et redoutable. Toute l'habileté du jeune commander ne suffirait peut-être pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la situation semblait au point mort, et il apparaissait clairement que les Cardassiens ne concèderaient rien de plus aujourd'hui… _Quand je pense que ce sont eux qui ont demandé à négocier_…songea Picard. Saint-James avait raison, ils cherchaient à gagner du temps. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Lori partageait de toute évidence le même point de vue. Se levant, elle dit d'une voix forte :

- Ambassadeur, je crois que continuer ne nous apporterait rien. Aussi je propose de continuer les négociations lorsque vous serez en mesure de nous fournir les informations que nous désirons et qui, pour le moment, semblent vous être inconnues. Néanmoins, je vous imposerai un délai. Je vous laisse trois jours, Ambassadeur. Passés ces trois jours, les négociations seront closes. Podrim sera considérée comme appartenant à la Fédération.

Elle vit Numak grimacer. Elle avait donc touché une corde sensible. Les Cardassiens avaient besoin de temps, et maintenant que ce temps leur faisait défaut, ils pouvaient commettre des erreurs…

- Nous tiendrons compte de ce délai, commander. Peut-être qu'un jour de plus…

- Trois jours, Ambassadeur. La Fédération me donne tout pouvoir, et j'entends bien en profiter.

Elle embrassa l'assemblée du regard avant de prendre congé dans le plus grand silence.

_Elle mène cela comme une Cardassienne, _remarqua Will. _Je comprends l'intérêt de Numak pour elle_…

*

* *

Le Daimon Nok, un nabot famélique, passant régulièrement pour tel même parmi ses congénères ferengis, arpentait nerveusement la passerelle du _Latinum Five_ (le nom original de _Latinum_ ayant été précédemment donné dans un grand élan d'intelligence à quatre autres vaisseaux coexistants), jetant de nombreux coups d'œil répétés au responsable des communications.

- Ils devraient être là depuis longtemps… Nous perdons du temps…

Il marmonna une des 285 Règles d'Acquisition qui complétait parfaitement sa pensée et s'arrêta face à l'écran de contrôle, montrant son impatience en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Un court signal sonore lui fit brusquement tourner la tête en direction du poste de communication.

- Daimon, un vaisseau cardassien en approche. Ils veulent nous parler.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt… Ouvrez un canal.

Au même instant, un visage cardassien démesuré apparut sur l'écran principal. A sa vue, tous les Ferengis amorcèrent un mouvement de recul, rebutés par cette laideur insoutenable qui était le propre de toutes les races autres que la leur.

Nok entama la conversation.

- Cardassien, je suis le Daimon Nok. Nous vous attendons depuis quatre heures…

Le Cardassien lui coupa la parole avec fermeté.

- Il suffit, Ferengi ! Nous n'avons pas à justifier notre retard.

Il se tut un instant avant de continuer, plus posément.

- Je suis Gul Morlach. Etes-vous au courant de la raison de votre présence ici, Daimon ?

Nok exhiba une dizaine de dents en pleine déchéance en un large sourire aussi vicieux que cupide.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Cardassia me paie très bien.

- Mais savez-vous pourquoi exactement ?

Le Ferengi acquiesça, vexé que le Cardassien semblât le prendre pour un imbécile.

- Nous devons vous aider à vous emparer d'un minerai situé sur une planète de la Fédération.

- Exact, Daimon. Nous allons vous fournir les coordonnées de notre prochaine rencontre.

Nok le vit tourner la tête vers l'un de ses officiers et opiner sèchement. Avisant de nouveau le Ferengi, il reprit :

- Il est inutile, je pense, de vous prévenir que tenter de nous doubler serait fort mal vu par le Haut Commandement...

Le Ferengi prit un air faussement innocent.

- Vous doubler ? Ce ne serait pas dans notre intérêt, soyez-en assurés…

- Je l'espère pour vous, Daimon. Vous avez les prochaines coordonnées ; nous nous y retrouverons dans deux jours.

Au grand soulagement du frêle équipage du _Latinum Five_, le visage de Morlach disparut de l'écran principal pour laisser voir le vaisseau cardassien manœuvrer avant de s'éloigner à vitesse de distorsion.

- Ces chiens n'auront jamais le minerai.

Nok se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas si facile, commandant N'Vak, avança le Ferengi.

Le Romulien, émergeant de l'ombre, dévisagea le Daimon avant de répondre.

- Daimon, j'ai le meilleur équipage de Romulus et la mission de ramener ce minerai. Je le ferai, avec ou contre vous. Mais rappelez-vous, Ferengi, que quelle que soit la somme que Cardassia vous paie, Romulus la doublera si vous nous aidez.

Nok se mordilla les lèvres, pensant fortement à la trente-troisième règle d'Acquisition stipulant qu'il n'y aucun mal à lécher les bottes du patron, et décida de l'appliquer. Du moins, pour le moment.

- Nous vous aiderons, commandant.

- Vous faites le bon choix…

N'Vak se tourna vers l'écran, sur lequel on pouvait voir un Oiseau de Guerre romulien se désocculter.

- Vous faites le bon choix, répéta-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*

* *

- Au fond, commander, vous nous avez alloué trois jours de congés supplémentaires…

Will Riker affichait un sourire incroyablement satisfait.

- Exact, commander. Vous allez pouvoir vous remettre au théâtre…

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes jalouse et que vous mourrez d'envie de vous joindre à nous…

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, commander…

Picard vint interrompre la joute sarcastique des deux officiers.

- Commander Saint-James, puis-je vous parler ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question… Retrouvant son sérieux, Lori acquiesça et suivit le capitaine dans son bureau.

Riker jeta un coup d'œil sur la passerelle. Voyant Data se lever du fauteuil de commandement, il l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Restez à votre poste, monsieur Data. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Bien, monsieur.

L'androïde se rassit avec précaution, comme si ce mouvement était un privilège qu'il devait savourer.

*

* *

Une fois dans son bureau, le capitaine Picard alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, invitant le commander Saint-James à faire de même. Il garda le silence un long moment, fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Enfin, il parla d'un ton froid.

- Commander, dois-je vous rappeler qu'à bord de mon vaisseau, aucun ordre n'est donné sans mon consentement ? J'aurais aimé être informé de votre décision…

Lori soupira.

- Capitaine, je regrette de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras. La situation n'évoluait pas à notre avantage, aussi ai-je du improviser.

- Depuis quand avez-vous les pleins pouvoirs de la Fédération ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai du improviser… Croyez-moi, capitaine, je pense avoir agi au mieux. Il fallait imposer une limite aux Cardassiens. Pour négocier avec eux, il faut être comme eux…

- Dorénavant, commander, tachez de ne pas outrepasser vos fonctions.

Elle secoua la tête, non convaincue.

- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, j'aimerais continuer à mener les négociations. De plus, oserais-je vous rappeler que les Cardassiens ne veulent traiter qu'avec moi ? Laissez-moi faire, capitaine. Je les connais mieux que personne. La Fédération n'aura pas à le regretter, je vous le certifie.

Picard acquiesça lentement.

- Vous nous avez donné trois jours de répit. Mettons-les à profit pour découvrir ce que veut nous cacher l'Ambassadeur… Bien, je vous laisse faire. Après tout, vous avez raison, vous êtes notre meilleure spécialiste.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

- Ce sera tout, commander.

- Merci, capitaine.

*

* *

Numak resta assis un long moment dans la salle de conférence, faisant bruyamment pianoter ses doigts sur la table à laquelle il s'était nonchalamment accoudé. Le cliquetis régulier de ses ongles martelant le métal résonnait dans toute la pièce. Bizarrement, cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

Ce jeune commander- cette jeune femme, rectifia-t-il- était décidément bien plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Elle avait une telle assurance, un tel charisme…Des traits de caractère inhabituels chez les humains…

Il songea que le commander avait dû beaucoup apprendre des Cardassiens… Dans un sens, il se sentait flatté de voir que son peuple était encore capable de former de jeunes esprits en harmonie avec ce qu'il considérait comme l'idéal cardassien. Si Lori avait été cardassienne, elle aurait sans aucun doute fait partie des espoirs de l'Empire. Mais, dans l'immédiat, Numak avait la désagréable impression que tout ce en quoi il croyait se retournait contre lui. Cette jeune femme incarnait l'idéal cardassien et, comble de l'ironie, elle œuvrait contre ceux qui, précisément, croyaient en cet idéal…

Le paradoxe amusait Numak autant qu'il l'effrayait. Lori l'attirait de plus en plus. Elle était si froide et distante avec lui qu'elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard, il en était persuadé. Après tout, elle était presque Cardassienne, et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'un tel comportement sous-entendait…

Le Cardassien avait toujours aimé l'idée qu'avant d'avoir une femme, il fallait la vaincre… Et, de la même façon qu'il avait vaincu toutes les autres, il vaincrait Saint-James.

Il sortit de la salle de conférence en prenant bien soin d'éviter la passerelle et ses pitoyables officiers humains, et décida de se rendre dans le seul endroit relativement agréable qu'il connaisse : le Ten Forward.

*

* *

Lori franchit les portes du Ten Forward et jeta un œil soupçonneux aux alentours du bar. Elle avait appris que le lieu était tenu par une El Aurienne, et cette nouvelle l'avait rendue méfiante. Cette race d'écouteurs pouvait se révéler plus sournoise qu'il n'y paraissait… Elle se souvenait d'une rencontre en particulier avec un El Aurien au cours de ses années d'étude à l'Académie… Il l'avait si bien embobinée qu'elle aurait pu, sur sa demande, lui raconter sa vie entière. Elle avait su juste à temps qu'en bon escroc, il avait déjà fait chanter un nombre incroyable de personnes dont il connaissait les moindres secrets. L'histoire commençait à dater, mais Lori s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber dans un piège si évident, et sa confiance était devenue difficile à mériter.

Malgré les louanges dont jouissait cette Guinan de la part de tout l'équipage, et bien qu'elle sache qu'un cas isolé n'est pas forcément généralisable à un peuple entier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier…

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, essayant de remarquer tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, pouvait ressembler à une paire d'oreilles ambulante… Une femme noire sans âge, avenante et au sourire aussi large que le chapeau violet qu'elle semblait exhiber avec un naturel que la plupart des gens ne possèderont sans doute jamais, trônait derrière le comptoir. A sa vue, tous les préjugés de Lori s'envolèrent en fumée, sans vraiment qu'elle comprit pourquoi. Cette femme inspirait une confiance naturelle qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de remettre en doute…

Elle s'accouda au bar, rendant son sourire à l'El Aurienne.

- Guinan ? Je suis le lieutenant commander Lori Saint-James.

La tenancière acquiesça, semblant entendre une affirmation à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Tout le monde à bord m'a déjà parlé de vous, Lori…

Elle se rapprocha pour murmurer :

- Ils vous adorent…

Puis, reprenant sa posture initiale, elle reprit.

- Permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre.

Lori pesa rapidement le pour et le contre, et, ayant avisé qu'elle ne prenait certainement aucun risque en acceptant ce verre, elle opina.

- Volontiers… (elle ajouta à mi-voix ) mais, pitié, pas de cette merde ferengie qui a la prétention de remplacer l'alcool…

Sans un mot, Guinan versa plusieurs liquides à l'apparence merveilleuse dans un verre immense et le tendit à Lori.

- Avant de le boire, puis-je vous suggérer d'y saupoudrer ceci ?

Elle désigna un récipient qui contenait une poudre argentée aux reflets multicolores. Avec une légère moue d'indécision, Lori en versa quelques grains dans son verre, pour voir avec surprise le liquide bouillonner avant de prendre une couleur parfaitement indéfinissable.

Elle regarda Guinan, comme pour obtenir la permission de boire. Rassurée par l'approbation de l'El Aurienne, elle trempa légèrement ses lèvres dans le liquide doux et sucré qui semblait s'évaporer au simple contact de sa langue.

- C'est fabuleux ! lâcha-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Spécialité maison, dit simplement Guinan. Et j'en ai plusieurs dizaines à vous proposer…

- Je vous aime déjà…

Sous le regard bienveillant de Guinan, Lori se replongea entièrement dans les délices de son breuvage merveilleux, songeant que s'il y avait un dieu, il devrait venir plus souvent en ce lieu d'enchantements…

*

* *

Le capitaine Picard rajusta la tunique de son uniforme, un geste qui fit légèrement sourire son premier officier. Picard avait beau porter cet uniforme depuis cinq ans, Riker le soupçonnait de ne jamais s'être habitué au fait que la tunique remontait lorsque l'on se levait d'une chaise. Avec le temps, le mouvement de Picard était plus devenu un tic qu'une réelle nécessité, mais il ne manquait pas de fasciner tout le monde à bord, surtout les jeunes enseignes, adeptes depuis le premier jour de ce qu'ils avaient appelés dans un élan d'ironie « la manœuvre Picard ». Riker se demanda si son capitaine était au courant des spéculations qui couraient quant à son tic ( qui commençait par ailleurs à devenir contagieux, ce dont Will prit conscience après avoir lui-même tiré un coup sec sur son uniforme. Indéniablement, cette tunique remontait… ) … Un jour, peut-être, lorsqu'ils auraient de nouveaux uniformes, se décidera-t-il à lui en parler. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas vexer son capitaine et ainsi risquer de frustrer le reste de l'équipage en le privant de son spectacle favori…

- Dites-moi, Numéro Un, que pensez-vous de notre nouveau lieutenant commander ?

- Permission de parler franchement, monsieur ?

Picard le regarda fixement.

- Bien sûr, Will.

- Capitaine, je pense que si une personne peut contrer Numak, c'est bien elle. Vous avez vu de quelle façon elle a mené la réunion de ce matin… L'Ambassadeur lui-même en a été surpris.

- C'est ce qui m'effraie. Je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas aussi imprévisible que les Cardassiens… Elle a pris une décision importante sans me consulter, ce matin, et la situation aurait pu mal tourner… Je ne suis pas sûr que l'amiral Nechayev l'aurait approuvée.

Riker hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Capitaine, si je puis me permettre, vous étiez le premier à la défendre lorsqu'elle est arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise. Je crois que nous devons continuer à lui faire confiance ; n'oubliez pas qu'elle est avant tout un officier de Starfleet. Un excellent officier.

- Recommandée par l'amiral, Numéro Un, et j'ai appris à me méfier des officiers recommandés par l'amiral, ils en savent souvent plus qu'ils ne veulent le laisser croire…

- Je crois que nous devrions attendre de voir comment la situation va évoluer, capitaine. Rien ne nous prouve que tous les officiers ayant un lien avec les affaires cardassiennes et l'amiral Nechayev sont forcément peu dignes de confiance. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous devons lui laisser sa chance.

- Vous avez probablement raison, Will.

Picard leva les yeux sur son premier officier et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- N'auriez-vous pas un faible pour le commander, Numéro Un ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Will sourit mystérieusement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous faire dire ça, capitaine…

Jean-Luc se gratta le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne et sourit.

- Quant au comportement de monsieur Data, j'imagine qu'il n'a échappé à personne…

- Si vous me permettez, monsieur, elle n'a pas tapé que dans l'œil des Cardassiens…

- Cela jouera peut-être en notre faveur, qui sait ?

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Will Riker.

- Voulez-vous insinuer que la suite des négociations pourrait dépendre des capacités de séduction de Data, capitaine ?

- Tout arrive, Numéro Un… Mais, en toute franchise, si nous devons en arriver à cette extrémité, c'est que la situation sera déjà sérieusement compromise…

Will acquiesça, se remémorant les différents essais de l'androïde dans ce domaine.

- Data m'étonnera toujours, murmura-t-il.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son capitaine approuver en soupirant.

- Moi aussi, Numéro Un.

*

* *

- Bonjour, commander…

Surprise par le ton de cette voix qui n'avait jusque là manifesté que du mépris ou, au mieux, de l'indifférence, le commander Saint-James leva son regard vert. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le sourire éclatant de l'ambassadeur cardassien.

_Vive l'Ultra Brite_, songea-t-elle, peu convaincue elle-même du calme qu'elle voulait se conférer par ce genre d'humour.

- Ambassadeur…

Le ton était bref, cinglant. Discuter avec un Cardassien, surtout celui-ci, était bien au-dessus de ses forces en ce moment, et elle n'avait guère envie de faire un effort.

Le sourire de Numak n'avait pas failli. Il semblait avoir tout son temps… contrairement à Lori. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite, la solitude la tentant dans ce genre de situations plus que n'importe quelle compagnie.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Ambassadeur ?

Avec une élégance toute cardassienne, Numak s'assit lentement en face de la jeune femme, la fixant de ses yeux gris pétillant d'orgueil. Le temps aidant, Lori avait appris à ne plus être impressionnée par le charisme indéniable que dégageaient les représentants de cette race.

Numak se taisait toujours, visiblement guère pressé d'entamer la conversation. Le jeune commander commençait à perdre patience, se demandant où le Cardassien voulait en venir… Avec un soupir, elle répéta sa question.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Ambassadeur ?

- Nous avons tout le temps de parler, commander…

- Vous, peut-être… Parler de quoi ?

- Oh… de choses et d'autres…

Il s'avança légèrement.

- Tout ce qui peut nous éloigner de ces pénibles négociations… Qu'en dites-vous… Lori ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ayant trop peur de comprendre la situation… Le Cardassien la draguait…

Elle se renfrogna et recula au fond de son siège. Il pouvait toujours rêver… Suivant son mouvement, Numak s'avança plus encore au-dessus de la table. Sa main s'empara de celle de Lori avec une rapidité déconcertante. La jeune femme amorça un mouvement de recul que le Cardassien contint avec fermeté. Sa prise se resserra.

Relevant la tête, elle soutint son regard avec un mépris incroyable.

- Lori… quel regard noir. A croire que vous me détestez… Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour mériter une telle antipathie.

Il plissa les yeux en un semblant de clin d'œil.

- Pour le moment…

Lori articula clairement :

- Je vous connais depuis deux jours. Cela me suffit.

Il secoua la tête, moqueur.

- Vous changerez d'avis.

Lâchant sa main, il se leva avec la grâce d'un félin. Il salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir du Ten Forward. Lori le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, encore stupéfaite par son audace… Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait haïr à ce point. Au fil des jours, elle s'apercevait que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle vouait une réelle antipathie à l'Ambassadeur ; le récent comportement de ce dernier n'arrangeait bien évidemment pas ses sentiments à son égard. Elle commençait lentement à comprendre que, n'étant pas vulcaine, elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter de mêler ses émotions et son travail ; cela bouleversait sa façon de penser… L'idée qu'elle n'était pas maître de ses émotions la terrifiait.

Dès son arrivée à bord de l'Enterprise, elle avait été séduite par le commander Data. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi : l'androïde n'éprouvait pas de sentiments, il ne pouvait par conséquent pas être distrait par eux ; inconsciemment, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle-même recherchait… Elle songea que parler avec Data lui ferait sans doute du bien au point où elle en était. L'androïde était, à bord du vaisseau, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami à ses yeux…

Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit du Ten Forward pour prendre la direction des quartiers de Data. Elle sourit tristement en pensant que Numak avait finalement réussi à ranimer les vieux démons qu'elle essayait vainement d'éloigner depuis son enfance. Le Cardassien avait dû prendre son mépris pour une tentative d'approche de sa part. Les mœurs amoureuses de ce peuple ne cessaient de la surprendre, mais ces quiproquos qui l'amusaient tant autrefois lui laissaient aujourd'hui un goût amer dans la bouche. Une fois encore, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne devait cette rage qu'à Numak. _D'une façon ou d'une autre_, se dit-elle, _il devra éteindre le feu qu'il a allumé_.

Lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle était à l'origine partie pour retrouver Data, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée juste derrière les portes du bar. Elle soupira profondément. _C'est le bouquet, maintenant, je ne peux même plus marcher tout en réfléchissant…Je suppose que cela aussi, je le dois à Numak… _Son sens de l'humour plus ou moins retrouvé, elle se dirigea enfin vers les quartiers de l'androïde.

*

* *

- Spot ! Tu m'empêches de travailler.

Data saisit le chat roux qui avait bondi pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes sur sa console et le déposa à terre.

- Reste là, Spot.

L'animal se frotta un instant aux jambes de l'androïde, puis, ayant pris de l'élan, entreprit de sauter une fois de plus sur la console. Data anticipa son mouvement et le cueillit au vol. Spot dans les bras, il se leva et se dirigea vers le réplicateur.

- Supplément pour félin numéro 125, annonça-t-il.

Data prit le bol qui venait d'apparaître et, se baissant, le posa au sol. Il lâcha Spot, qui, depuis quelques secondes, miaulait avec insistance. Le chat fondit sur la nourriture, poussant le bol à chaque bouchée qu'il avalait. L'androïde le regarda avec satisfaction avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa console.

- Peut-être me laisseras-tu tranquille quelques minutes, de cette façon.

Au moment où il se replongeait dans son travail, un tintement se fit entendre. Relevant la tête, Data se demanda s'il ne commençait pas confusément à comprendre la notion d'agacement.

- Entrez.

Il se leva, légèrement surpris, en voyant le commander Saint-James entrer. Il ne souvenait pas d'un rendez-vous, et ne trouvait aucune raison à cette visite inattendue.

- Commander ?

- Je m'excuse Data… Je vous dérange ?

Data hocha légèrement la tête.

- A vrai dire oui. (la franchise dénuée de tact de Data fit sourire la jeune femme). Le capitaine Picard m'a demandé de parcourir toutes les données de la Fédération concernant la planète Podrim.

- Je vois.

Comme s'il avait compris sa brusquerie, l'androïde se radoucit soudain.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Lori secoua la tête.

- Cela peut attendre, Data. Quand aurez-vous terminé ?

L'androïde baissa les yeux pour les relever moins de deux secondes plus tard. Avec un demi-sourire, il répondit :

- A peu près dans une heure.

Lori lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer.

- Dans ce cas, monsieur Data, que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi lorsque vous aurez fini ?

- Volontiers, commander.

- A tout à l'heure, Data.

Il la regarda sortir et se remit au travail. Il était en train de se rendre compte par lui-même que la Fédération disposait vraiment de très peu d'informations sur la planète lorsque Spot, rassasié, bondit sur ses genoux et s'y coucha. Data haussa les épaules, comprenant qu'il était inutile autant qu'illusoire de tenter de convaincre Spot de rester à terre pour une petite heure, et préféra allouer son énergie à la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

*

* *

Lori achevait de se préparer quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil au miroir qui lui rendait invariablement le même reflet depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis, jugeant sa tenue correcte, elle alla accueillir son visiteur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Data, agrippé à un bouquet de fleur. Se courbant légèrement en un semblant de révérence, il le lui tendit doucement.

- Vous êtes adorable, Data…

Elle prit les fleurs qu'il lui offrait et le fit entrer. Data s'arrêta peu après avoir passé le pas de la porte, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe noire qui ne cachait rien de ses formes. Un instant, le souvenir de Tasha Yar revint hanter sa mémoire. S'il avait éprouvé des émotions, il aurait trouvé la situation pénible ; dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait que faire un parallèle… La robe du commander était, selon les critères humains, superbe. Le commander aussi… Data était en train de chercher le compliment le plus approprié quand Lori s'inquiéta de son silence.

- Data ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'androïde se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Vous resplendissez, commander, rond-de-jamba-t-il, très XVIIème siècle.

- Quelle courtoisie, Data… Vous ne cesserez de m'étonner…

- Mes programmes sont très variés, répondit l'androïde avec un sourire anormalement grand.

- Vous allez pouvoir me montrer ça, dit la jeune femme en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Data prit place sur le divan que lui désignait Lori et allongea ses jambes sous la table, d'une façon stylée et nonchalante. Immédiatement après, une expression intriguée se peint sur son visage et, alors que Lori avait l'impression de retrouver le Data qu'elle connaissait, il dit :

- J'ai une question, commander. Mes études du comportement humain lors de relations comme la nôtre, ont montré que, à la réception du cadeau traditionnel, la femme prétend toujours que l'homme n'aurait pas dû lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il est établi qu'un cadeau fait plaisir.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Data ? demanda Lori, amusée par les problèmes que parvenait à se poser l'androïde.

- Lorsque je vous ai offert les fleurs, vous m'avez dit merci sans me préciser que je n'aurai pas dû vous faire ce présent. Aurais-je mal interprété mes données ?

- Qu'auriez-vous préféré, Data : que je vous dise qu'il ne fallait pas tout en sachant pertinemment que vous saviez que cela me fait plaisir ou que j'abrège en vous avouant immédiatement que j'ai trouvé ça très gentil de votre part ?

L'androïde ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

- Les situations inter relationnelles sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ?

- Nous ferons tout pour simplifier ça, Data… (elle le regarda avec insistance) Et puisque nous en sommes à tout simplifier, puis-je vous suggérer de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

L'androïde acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, Lori.

Elle approuva en hochant la tête.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle étaient disposés des couverts pour deux personnes.

- Voulez-vous passer à table, Data ?

- Volontiers.

L'androïde se leva à son tour et rejoignit la jeune femme. Passant derrière elle, il recula sa chaise, la priant de s'asseoir.

- Permettez…

- Une autre facette de vos programmes ? s'enquit Saint-James, impressionnée par la galanterie de son compagnon.

- Je vous l'ai dit : ils sont très variés.

- J'ai hâte d'en voir plus…

Les deux officiers prirent place et, tout en parlant, commencèrent à manger. Data ne savait pas exactement comment il devait se comporter avec une femme. Ses précédentes expériences n'avaient pas été, à ses yeux, des plus convaincantes, et il se rendait doucement compte que l'humour n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange dans le cerveau humain. La psychologie féminine était, à son avis, bien placée dans le hit-parade de la complexité. Dépourvu d'émotions, il avait du mal à comprendre le concept de flirt ainsi que le plaisir qu'en retiraient les humains.

Tout ce dont il était sûr en ce moment, c'était que la compagnie du commander Saint-James (Lori, corrigea-t-il mentalement) etait des plus agréables et qu'il souhaitait que ce moment se prolongeât encore un peu. Dans un sens, il espérait que le sentiment était réciproque. Peut-être était-ce cela que les humains appelaient « triquer pour une gonzesse » ? Il avait déjà entendu le commander Riker employer cette expression, sans vraiment comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion sur le moment. A l'occasion, il demanderait à Geordi. Le jeune noir ne s'était jamais moqué de sa naïveté et Data pensa qu'il apprécierait sûrement de parler de femmes avec lui, comme tous les mâles hétérosexuels avaient l'habitude de le faire entre eux.

*

* *

Après le dîner, Lori et Data s'étaient installés dans ce que la jeune femme appelait avec un brin de moquerie le « coin salon » des quartiers de fonction. Ils sirotaient tous deux un délicieux Brandy, gracieusement offert au jeune commander par Guinan comme cadeau de bienvenu. L'androïde racontait à la jeune femme de quelle façon il avait rencontré l'El Aurienne en 1879 lors d'une mission qui l'avait propulsé dans le Far West terrien.

- Et vous avez réellement plumé des tricheurs professionnels au poker ?

- J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de tricheurs. Ce détail ne m'a été révélé que plus tard, par le groom de l'hôtel.

Lori eut un léger rire.

- Finalement, Data, vous savez presque tout faire…

L'androïde hocha la tête.

- Je suis fonctionnel dans beaucoup de domaines.

- Par exemple ?

Il baissa les yeux un court instant, signe qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses données.

- J'ai toutes les capacités d'un ordinateur. En outre, je sais piloter, lire, écrire, jouer du violon, élever un chat…

- Et séduire une femme…

Data releva la tête, surpris.

- Mes fonctions sexuelles sont pleinement opérationnelles.

- Je parlais de séduction, commander.

- Mon programme inclut de nombreuses techniques de flirt.

Il s'interrompit un instant.

- Une fois, j'ai même crée un programme spécial ; mais je ne m'en suis guère servi. La séduction requiert un comportement complexe que je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement.

Lori eut un sourire malicieux.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de l'androïde, qui, hésitant, reculait au même rythme.

- Auriez-vous peur, monsieur Data ?

- La peur est un sentiment qui ne m'est pas accessible.

- Alors pourquoi vous dérobez-vous ?

- Je ne me dérobe pas…

Il s'arrêta, laissant la jeune femme venir près de lui. Sans un mot, il activa les programmes qu'il avait mis de côté pour pallier à ce genre de situations et qui devaient l'aider à comprendre un peu plus le mystère insondable que représentait la psychologie féminine…

Guidé par les données qui s'accumulaient dans son cerveau positronique, il prit Lori dans ses bras et, approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme, l'embrassa doucement, sentant ses mains se poser sur la peau synthétique de sa nuque. Le contact de ses lèvres était doux et tiède, presque sucré. Lori se colla contre lui et, rapidement, il sentit sa langue dardée s'insinuer entre des dents qu'il avait jusqu'ici gardé serrées. Immédiatement, il lui rendit son baiser et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer le plus possible sur les évènements qui, il n'en doutait pas, résulteraient de son acte et, ce faisant, il se rendit étrangement compte que la situation, loin d'être désagréable, lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Il tourna légèrement la tête.

- Ordinateur, éteins les lumières.

Il sentit Lori se hisser pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle lui mordilla doucement l'oreille.

- Je savais que vous étiez un parfait gentleman, monsieur Data…

Se gardant de répondre, l'androïde souleva la jeune femme sans aucun effort et se dirigea vers le lit.

*

* *

Lori posa une main sur le torse glabre et lisse de l'androïde et fit courir ses doigts le long de la peau qui, toute synthétique qu'elle fut, était aussi chaude et douce qu'une peau de bébé… Sous sa main, elle pouvait sentir les mouvements imposés par le rythme de la respiration régulière de Data. Il dormait... Il rêvait, même... Il lui avait avoué qu'il était depuis peu doté d'un programme onirique conçu par son créateur. Lori essaya d'imaginer quels pouvaient être les rêves d'un androïde. Sans doute n'étaient-ils guère différents des siens ; après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de rêver de moutons mécaniques… Quels qu'ils furent, l'expression de Data ne changeait pas. Il semblait… désactivé. Seuls sa respiration et les mouvements oculaires qu'elle devinait sous les paupières attestaient encore de sa fonctionnalité._ Et les battements simulés de son cœur_, remarqua-t-elle en déplaçant sa main vers la gauche._ Il a toutes les caractéristiques physiologiques d'un être humain_…

Convenant qu'il était grand temps qu'elle aussi commence à dormir et à rêver, elle s'étira, puis, se lovant contre le corps tiède de l'androïde, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de louer le génie indéniable du professeur Soong…

*

* *

Lori fut réveillée par une agréable odeur de café chaud. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut Data qui préparait la table pour un petit déjeuner qui s'annonçait copieux. Elle se leva et rejoignit l'androïde.

- Tu as décidé de m'engraisser ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Data lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre qu'elle devait sans doute faire référence à la quantité de nourriture amoncelée sur la table. Il décida de n'expliquer que le début de la démarche qui l'avait conduit à agir de cette façon.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais prendre en te levant.

- Café et croissant, répondit-elle en baillant.

Data se pencha sur la table, puis se retourna, tenant un plateau chargé de viennoiseries.

- Voilà ! dit-il avec la plus grande simplicité.

Il servit à son amie un bol de café et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Il me semble que c'est également vers ce menu que va la préférence du capitaine Picard…

- Un homme au goût certain, approuva Lori en trempant un croissant dans son café.

Elle mangea lentement, imitée par Data, qui n'avait jamais lu nulle part que l'on avait le droit de tremper son croissant dans le café. Il décida d'essayer et en conclut que cela donnait au croissant un goût de café. Les manger séparément reviendrait au même… Il songea que les habitudes alimentaires des humains pouvaient se révéler elles aussi très complexes. Il remarqua également que, par cette méthode particulière, la pâte du croissant ramollissait, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

- Dis-moi, Data…

L'intéressé leva la tête, suspendant son geste.

- Tu n'éprouves vraiment aucune émotion ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas programmé pour cela. Néanmoins, poursuivit-il, j'ai passé une nuit très agréable.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, rougissante.

- C'est gentil… Ton croissant goutte sur la table…

Data avala prestement la partie de son croissant qui était imbibée de café et essuya maladroitement les taches qu'il avait faites. Puis il reporta son attention sur Lori.

- Tu n'as jamais ressenti aucune émotion ?

Sa dernière rencontre avec son frère Lore était récente, et elle avait occasionné chez l'androïde plusieurs sensations dont il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il décida pour le moment d'oublier Lore et la puce à émotion. Raconter toute l'histoire prendrait trop de temps, et il doutait que son amie ait envie de l'écouter parler de sa propre définition de la colère pendant les prochaines heures.

- Non, mentit-il. Jamais.

- Tu n'as jamais eu peur ?

- Ce sentiment ne m'est pas accessible.

- Tu me l'as dit hier soir. Je croyais que tu plaisantais.

- Je suis incapable de plaisanter. Comme je suis incapable d'avoir peur.

Data ne voulait pas décevoir la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire connaître ce qu'il considérait encore comme une part obscure de sa personnalité. Lui-même comprenait mal certains de ses comportements, et il refusait d'en parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas la solution. Lore avait bouleversé son existence, et il ne savait plus avec exactitude s'il voulait vraiment ressentir des émotions. Il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau le contrôle de ses actes…

Peut-être était-ce cela, après tout, la peur ?

- Serais-tu prêt à faire une expérience ?

Data regarda Lori, curieux.

- Quel genre d'expérience ?

- C'est une surprise, répondit la jeune femme, mystérieuse. Après le petit déjeuner, nous irons au Holodeck. Quand prends-tu ton quart ?

- Dans quatre heures et vingt-six minutes, dit l'androïde avec sa précision habituelle.

- Bien… Je ne pense pas que Numak s'avoue vaincu avant demain… Nous avons donc tout le temps nécessaire.

- Nécessaire pour quoi ?

Lori lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à manger. Conscient qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, Data se résigna et repêcha le croissant qui avait largement eu le temps de se noyer dans son bol.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Lori avançait précautionneusement dans le couloir sombre et peu engageant, vérifiant à chacun de ses pas qu'elle ne marchait pas sur quelque chose d'incongru susceptible de la surprendre ou, pire, de la faire tomber. Elle tenait à garder toute sa lucidité, sentant que la situation, qu'elle était au départ pourtant certaine de maîtriser, lui échappait petit à petit. Elle grimaça en trébuchant contre le tapis.

- Saletés de pièces mal éclairées… on n'a pas idée de faire des baraques aussi grandes et d'oublier d'y mettre du courant…

Elle s'arrêta un instant et évalua ses chances de survie. Elle se trouvait dans un immense manoir isolé de toute autre habitation et était une des seuls rescapés d'un groupe comptant à l'origine sept personnes. Un tueur la traquait depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. Il pouvait surgir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment ; généralement, c'était celui où l'on s'y attendait le moins… Elle soupira le plus discrètement possible et continua à avancer, espérant rencontrer l'un de ses compagnons au détour d'une porte.

Un craquement léger la fit se retourner brusquement, et elle sentit son cœur accélérer sa cadence dans sa poitrine tandis que son pouls cognait de plus en plus fort contre ses tempes. Elle plissa les yeux, scrutant fébrilement l'obscurité seulement éclaircie par une faible lumière verdâtre. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se retourner à nouveau et de se remettre à marcher.

- Je suis vraiment conne, murmura-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer que pour s'asséner une cruelle vérité.

Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle. Au moment où elle tournait la tête, une hache percuta le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lori hurla de terreur en se rendant compte que l'arme n'était pas arrivée toute seule à cet endroit, et se mit immédiatement à courir dans la direction opposée à la position du tueur. Celui-ci se lança rapidement à sa poursuite, accompagnant sa course de plusieurs grognements animaux peu diversifiés.

Sans réfléchir, Lori poussa la première porte qui se présenta à elle et s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de refermer violemment la porte et de verrouiller celle-ci. Le tueur tempêta contre la porte, menaçant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Avisant une petite commode, Lori entreprit de la déplacer, espérant pouvoir bloquer l'entrée, mais ne parvint même pas à la faire bouger d'un centimètre. Elle finit par abandonner et, tout en se demandant si la porte pourra tenir le coup, elle commença à examiner la pièce.

- Si l'ordinateur s'en tient aux scénarii classiques, murmura-t-elle, je devrais logiquement avoir droit au cadavre d'un de mes amis…

Elle regardait autour en reculant. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose battre contre ses épaules. Elle se retourna et hoqueta de surprise en comprenant ce qu'elle avait heurté : Brad, le jeune homme au look de surfeur californien, avait été pendu au lumignon, ses tripes exhibées à tous les regards. La jeune femme se détourna malgré elle et chercha un éventuel autre cadavre. A première vue, Brad était le seul dans cette pièce.

Lori se gratta le bout du nez et réfléchit à sa situation. Elle remarqua que le tueur, qui s'était jusque là férocement acharné contre la porte, s'était calmé et paraissait parti à la recherche d'une autre victime.

- On a beau s'y attendre, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Brad, ça surprend toujours…

Elle s'étira et s'assit.

- Résumons… J'ai un tueur fou aux fesses, et, jusque là, j'ai fait absolument tout ce que je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas faire si par hasard je devais me retrouver dans ce genre de situation…

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- A commencer par m'enfermer dans une petite pièce bien glauque après m'être bêtement fait poursuivre par le méchant…

Soudain, elle entendit un grattement contre la porte… Persuadée que le tueur n'aurait jamais l'audace de frapper pour demander la permission d'entrer, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement. Le grattement recommença, plus insistant. Une à deux secondes plus tard retentit une voix que la jeune femme fut heureuse d'entendre :

- Lori ? Tu es là ?

- Data… Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle était sur le point de lui ouvrir lorsqu'elle fut saisie d'un doute. Elle recula d'un pas et demanda à travers la porte :

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ?

Un silence éloquent suivit sa remarque. Lori sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Data. Elle était simplement curieuse de voir de quelle façon l'androïde pourrait la convaincre qu'il était bien qui il prétendait être… Enfin, elle l'entendit répondre.

- Tu portes des sous-vêtements noirs.

Lori secoua la tête et, déverrouillant la porte, le fit entrer. Data pénétra dans la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue du cadavre pendu au lustre.

- C'est Brad, fit-il remarquer. Est-il mort ? demanda-t-il candidement.

- Généralement, Data, lorsque dans un film d'horreur on est pendu au plafond avec les intestins à l'air, on a de grandes chances d'être mort. Ou alors on est agonisant, et même dans ce cas, personne ne peut plus rien pour nous…

Elle le regarda fixement et, se mordillant les lèvres, ajouta :

- Tu n'as pas les yeux dans ta poche avec les sous-vêtements féminins, toi…

L'androïde hocha la tête.

- Mon cerveau positronique est capable d'enregistrer toutes les informations mises à la portée de mes capteurs sensoriels.

- Intéressant…

- Surtout, continua Data, lorsque cette information est, selon les normes humaines, aussi agréable à la vue qu'au toucher.

_Mon Dieu_, songea Lori, espérant que l'androïde n'allait pas s'égarer dans ces discussions hasardeuses.

- Par ailleurs, tu as également un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite. (il se tut un instant) D'après le commander Riker, c'est ravissant…

- Et il s'y connaît, commenta Lori.

Elle se tourna vers Brad pour couper court aux propos de son ami, qui, tout flatteurs qu'ils étaient, n'en restaient pas moins embarrassants.

- Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet actuel. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre qu'à chaque fois que les héros se réfugient dans une pièce, ils y découvrent un de leur ami mort dans des conditions épouvantables. Comment le tueur sait-il que c'est bien là que nous allons aller ?

- Peut-être met-il un cadavre dans chaque pièce ?

- Data, nous étions sept. Il doit donc logiquement y avoir au plus cinq cadavres. Nous sommes dans un manoir. Il y a sûrement plusieurs dizaines de pièces… (elle secoua la tête) Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression que le tueur voulait que nous nous retrouvions ici…

Elle prit un air faussement paniqué.

- Mon dieu, Data, c'est un piège !

Data pencha la tête de côté.

- D'après mon étude des scénarii de films d'horreur, le tueur ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester après cette phrase clé…

Au même moment, un bruit sourd ébranla la porte. Lori et Data reculèrent instinctivement, cherchant à mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux et le tueur. Les coups redoublèrent de violence, mais la porte semblait solide et ne voulait pas céder.

Lori soupira.

- Evidemment, dit-elle narquoise, s'il attaque une porte en chêne massif à la hache, il n'a pas fini…

Immédiatement après sa remarque, ils entendirent un bruit épouvantable.

- Un moteur à essence, dit Data.

La jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas.

- C'est malin, il a une tronçonneuse…

Data la regarda avec curiosité avant de se retourner vers la porte.

- Une tronçonneuse ? Que compte-t-il faire avec ?

- Nous tuer, Data, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire depuis le début.

- Avec une tronçonneuse ? Il va nous massacrer.

- C'est ça l'idée…

Se souvenant de la commode qu'elle avait essayé de déplacer un peu plus tôt, elle la désigna à son ami.

- Le meuble, Data… Peux-tu le mettre devant la porte ?

Pour toute réponse, l'androïde le saisit, et, sans aucun effort apparent, le disposa de manière à bloquer l'entrée.

- Cela nous fera toujours gagner du temps…

Cependant, la tronçonneuse avait maintenant sérieusement entamé le bois de la porte, et ils pouvaient commencer à apercevoir le tueur, qui, tout en tentant de se frayer un passage entre les morceaux de bois, poussait d'aigus hurlements de victoire.

- Pourquoi porte-t-il un masque ? demanda Data, nullement inquiété par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Soit c'est parce qu'il est bête et défiguré, soit c'est parce qu'il est un peu plus intelligent et ne veut pas qu'on le reconnaisse…

Il était parvenu à entrer en passant par-dessus la commode et se dirigeait vers l'androïde et la jeune femme, agitant son arme vrombissante en tout sens à grand renfort de mouvements désordonnés.

- Dans ce cas précis, je pense qu'il doit plutôt être défiguré…

Tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement des deux amis, Data ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle question.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre en quoi interpréter des héros de film d'horreur procure du plaisir…

- Franchement, Data, c'est moins drôle que je ne le pensais…

Le tueur se tenait maintenant juste devant Lori et faisait tournoyer sa tronçonneuse, menaçant à chaque seconde de l'abattre sur la jeune femme. Data voulut le contourner pour l'attaquer de dos, mais le tueur esquiva habilement et parvint à tenir les deux officiers en respect.

- Pas si fou, murmura Lori.

- Comment ? demanda Data sans que sa voix ne parvienne à couvrir le bruit assourdissant.

La fumée que dégageait le moteur de la tronçonneuse était devenue dense et piquait les yeux. Lori distinguait de plus en plus mal ce qui se passait, mais elle sentait toujours la présence du tueur à proximité d'elle. Le bruit du moteur se répercutait dans sa tête, et il lui sembla soudain devenir proche, très proche. Trop proche.

Son commbadge bipa.

- Ordinateur, gèle le programme.

Au même instant, tout se figea. Levant les yeux, Lori s'aperçut que la lame s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle frissonna tout en tapotant sur son commbadge.

- Commander Saint-James à l'inter.

La voix du capitaine Picard retentit.

- Commander, veuillez nous rejoindre sur la passerelle. Je crois savoir que le commander Data est avec vous…

- Oui, capitaine.

- Nous vous attendons tous les deux.

- Bien, capitaine.

Elle regarda Data, qui semblait profondément absorbé dans la contemplation de la tronçonneuse.

- Data ? Nous sommes attendus sur la passerelle.

Data se tourna vers son amie, un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

- Sauvés par le gong, déclara-t-il, radieux. (il pencha la tête sur le côté) Ma remarque est-elle de circonstance ?

Lori sourit, amusée.

- Elle l'est, Data. (elle haussa légèrement la voix). Ordinateur, arrête le programme.

Tout disparut instantanément et les deux officiers se retrouvèrent dans la pièce quadrillée de jaune du Holodeck. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent de la salle, prenant le chemin du turbolift. Lori vit Data froncer les sourcils, signe avant-coureur d'une question imminente.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il a commencé par nous attaquer avec une hache… S'il voulait nous tuer, une arme à feu aurait été plus efficace…

- Je suis d'accord, mais s'il avait eu une arme à feu, l'histoire serait finie depuis longtemps… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

- Voulait-il faire durer le plaisir ?

- Il y a de ça, oui. Et puis on n'a jamais vu un serial killer sévir au revolver, cela tuerait la profession…

- La profession ?

Les portes du turbolift s'ouvrirent. Lori y entra, suivie par Data.

- C'est une expression, Data, je voulais dire qu'un tueur armé d'un revolver tuerait le suspense en même temps que ses victimes ; cela n'aurait aucun intérêt…

L'androïde acquiesça, convaincu. Ils furent tirés de leur discussion par la voix féminine de l'ordinateur, qui leur demanda quelle était leur destination.

- Passerelle, répondit Data.

Sans un bruit, le turbolift s'éleva pour les mener à bon port.

*

* *

Picard fixait le maraudeur ferengi, situé à quelques centaines de kilomètres de l'Enterprise, semblant vouloir jauger de son regard les intentions de ses occupants. Il y avait maintenant dix minutes que les deux vaisseaux se faisaient face, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune tentative de communication, d'une part comme de l'autre.

Le capitaine rompit le silence qui s'alourdissait à chaque seconde supplémentaire.

- Monsieur Worf, ouvrez un canal.

Le Klingon attendit à peine la fin de la phrase pour opérer. La réponse vint presque immédiatement.

- Ils acceptent la communication, monsieur.

Un visage ferengi apparut sur l'écran, une expression insolemment narquoise peinte sur ses traits. Picard remarqua à peine que Saint-James et Data venaient d'arriver sur la passerelle, où ils prirent chacun leur poste.

- Je suis le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard, de l'USS Enterprise. Je vous serai gré de décliner votre identité ainsi que le motif de votre présence dans un territoire de la Fédération.

La voix de Picard était sèche et tranchante, pourtant le Ferengi ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Il répondit avec un brin de nonchalance.

- Capitaine Picard, je suis le Daimon Nok, commandant du vaisseau Latinum Five. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sidéré par une telle mauvaise foi, Picard ne contint que péniblement son agacement lorsqu'il répéta sa question.

- Que faites-vous ici, dans un territoire appartenant à la Fédération, Daimon ?

Nok prit un air faussement innocent.

- Nous sommes en simple transit, capitaine, nous ne comptons pas nous attarder…

Picard haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

- Et… pouvons-nous savoir où vous comptez vous rendre ?

Nok sourit de plus belle.

- Nous commerçons de-ci, de-là, capitaine… au gré de nos rencontres…Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis… Vous-mêmes, à bord de votre vaisseau, avez peut-être certains besoins que nous pourrions satisfaire…

Jean-Luc hocha négativement la tête, exaspéré. Les Ferengis étaient difficiles à supporter, et il préférait en finir au plus vite.

- Nous n'avons besoin de rien, Daimon. Vous pouvez poursuivre votre route, pourvu que vous sortiez le plus vite possible du territoire de la Fédération.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

- Cependant, je me dois de vous signaler que nous sommes situés à proximité des frontières cardassiennes. Si j'étais vous, je ne m'y aventurerais pas…

Nok acquiesça.

- Je vous remercie, capitaine, c'est une attitude très prévenante. Nous allons poursuivre notre chemin.

Il fit un léger clin d'œil à l'attention des membres de l'équipage ;

- Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, humains…

Le dernier mot avait plus été prononcé comme une insulte qu'autre chose, mais Picard fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il opina avant de faire signe à Worf de couper la communication.

Il resta un instant silencieux face à l'écran sombre, puis se tourna vers ses officiers.

- Conseiller ?

Deanna releva la tête et posa ses yeux noirs sur le capitaine.

- Il nous cache une grande partie de la vérité, capitaine.

Picard grimaça et grommela indistinctement une remarque qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire partager à l'équipage.

- Ils s'éloignent, monsieur.

- Monsieur Data, nous devons garder un œil sur eux. Je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur le Daimon Nok et son… _Latinum Five_.

- Bien, monsieur.

L'androïde se leva de sa console et alla prendre place à côté de Geordi, où il se mit immédiatement au travail, ses longs doigts dorés volant au-dessus du clavier.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps, monsieur, les archives ferengies ne sont que difficilement accessibles.

- Alors au travail, monsieur Data. Il nous faut ces informations le plus rapidement possible.

L'androïde se retourna, se concentrant sur les données qui s'affichaient à une vitesse phénoménale sur son écran. Estimant que ses recherches s'étaleront très certainement sur plusieurs heures, il accéléra encore la cadence.

*

* *

Le jeune Toch se présenta devant les quartiers de l'Ambassadeur Numak et, après avoir sonné, entra sans attendre de réponse, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il présenta les respects dus à un officier de la trempe de Numak et se figea dans l'attitude militaire qu'il jugeait la plus appropriée pour attendre de la part de son supérieur l'autorisation de parler. D'un signe de tête, Numak l'invita à donner la raison de sa venue.

- Ambassadeur, un vaisseau ferengi a pris contact avec l'Enterprise.

Numak se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son jeune subordonné.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Le Latinum Five, Ambassadeur.

Numak hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

- Dans ce cas, Toch, la partie peut commencer.

Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée et fixa un point que le jeune cardassien ne pouvait voir.

- Cardassia va bientôt retrouver sa grandeur…

*

* *

- Des résultats, Data ?

Le capitaine se tenait juste derrière l'androïde, répétant continuellement la même question toutes les cinq minutes. Data songea que s'il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute trouvé la présence de Picard agaçante. Sans sourciller, il répondit d'une façon identique aux précédentes :

- Pas encore, monsieur.

Il tourna lentement la tête, un de ses sourcils levé.

- Monsieur, je propose de vous prévenir dès que j'aurai les informations nécessaires.

Picard acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

Data haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance avant de se replonger dans son travail, se demandant furtivement si un capitaine n'avait pas mieux à faire sur une passerelle que de surveiller ses subordonnés d'aussi près…

*

* *

Le capitaine Picard avait fini par comprendre que rester aux côtés de Data ne l'aiderait pas à aller plus vite, et il était retourné s'asseoir dans le fauteuil trônant au centre de la passerelle, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du maraudeur ferengi qui ne semblait pas pressé de quitter le secteur. Le Daimon de ce vaisseau ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur lui dans les délais les plus brefs. L'Enterprise avait déjà largement de quoi occuper ses journées avec les Cardassiens sans qu'en plus les Ferengis ne décident de se joindre à la fête…

- Il ne manquerait plus que les Romuliens, grommela-t-il.

- Capitaine ?

Il se retourna et vit que Deanna Troi le regardait avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas pu manquer de remarquer son exaspération, et semblait comme d'habitude disposée à le rassurer par quelques paroles apaisantes dont elle seule avait le secret. Picard songea qu'il lui faudrait sans doute plus que de simples paroles pour évacuer le stress qu'il ressentait.

- Je vais bien, conseiller.

Il s'était mis à pianoter nerveusement sur son accoudoir, jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans la direction de Data.

- Et à qui espérez-vous faire croire cela, capitaine ?

Jean-Luc se tourna vers elle, irrité.

- Douteriez-vous de mes capacités à juger mon état, conseiller ?

Deanna baissa la tête, ne voulant pas continuer dans cette voie. Elle connaissait assez bien le capitaine pour savoir que, dans ces cas-là, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le raisonner. Comme tous les officiers présents sur la passerelle, elle attendit aussi patiemment que possible que Data obtienne enfin les renseignements que Picard demandait.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à l'ensemble de l'équipage, l'androïde prit la parole.

- Capitaine, j'ai ce que vous demandiez.

A cette annonce, Picard se leva et rejoignit Data en quelques enjambées.

- Excellent, monsieur Data. Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre sur le Daimon Nok ?

Sans cesser de fixer l'écran, le commander fit son exposé.

- Son existence est la même que celle de tous les Ferengis, monsieur, il a toujours veillé à faire le plus de profit possible, parfois au mépris des lois de la Fédération.

- Jusqu'ici, cela ne me surprend guère, grinça Picard. Quelque chose d'autre ?

L'androïde se retourna, fixant le capitaine de ses yeux dorés.

- Oui, monsieur. Il y a deux ans, il est passé devant un tribunal ferengi et s'est vu condamné à une peine de cinquante années de prison. D'après les archives, son équipage a intercédé en sa faveur en payant la caution que demandait le gouvernement ferengi pour sa remise en liberté.

- Quel crime peut justifier une peine de prison aux yeux des Ferengis ?

- Nok aurait mis l'économie ferengie en danger en marchandant avec des contrebandiers romuliens, répondit l'androïde en faisant défiler les données de l'ordinateur.

_Et bien les voilà, les Romuliens_, songea Picard avec un léger sourire. Il gagna le poste de pilotage, où un jeune enseigne remplaçait le commander Data.

- Numéro Un, gardez un œil sur les Ferengis. Je serai dans mon bureau. Je pense que Starfleet Command aura quelques conseils à nous donner concernant ce nouveau voisinage… Data, Geordi, nous aurons besoin de vous en ingénierie.

Il vit l'androïde et le jeune noir se diriger ensemble vers le turbolift, puis descendre au niveau des moteurs. Picard embrassa sa passerelle du regard, puis entra dans son bureau, l'air aussi fier que déterminé. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son adversaire, il allait pouvoir agir efficacement.

Ses officiers ne le quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la porte, puis un soupir collectif les anima : le capitaine avait eu ce qu'il voulait…

Lori s'assit à la droite de Riker, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

- Le capitaine ne porte pas vraiment les Ferengis dans son cœur, souffla le premier officier, comme s'il voulait excuser le comportement de Picard.

- Et il n'est pas le seul, commander, répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Assise à la gauche de Will Riker, Deanna se rembrunit. La menace qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin ne venait pas des Ferengis, elle en était sûre.

- Mais de qui, alors… ? demanda-t-elle si bas qu'elle-même ne sut pas si elle avait ou non parlé à voix haute.

*

* *

- Data, où étiez-vous hier soir ? Je suis passé plusieurs fois chez vous sans vous trouver…

La question était plutôt posée pour la forme. Geordi Laforge avait bien entendu demandé à l'ordinateur où était l'androïde, à partir du moment où celui-ci était aussi introuvable dans ses quartiers qu'au Holodeck, mais il voulait entendre son ami lui raconter sa soirée.

Data haussa les sourcils.

- J'étais dans les quartiers du commander Saint-James.

Il s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait révéler au jeune noir. Il crut bon de préciser :

- Toute la nuit.

Geordi afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Toute la nuit ! Data… vous m'étonnez !

- Je ne vois rien d'étonnant à cela, Geordi. Lori m'a invité. J'ai accepté.

LaForge prit un air malicieux pour dire :

- Oh ! Oui, Data. Vous avez accepté…

Se rapprochant de l'androïde, il commença.

- Franchement, Data…

Il secoua la tête, évitant de finir sa phrase. Geordi ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la situation avait évolué entre le commander Saint-James et son ami. Il se souvenait vaguement que Data lui avait demandé conseil à ce propos, mais était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu lui répondre… De toute évidence, cela avait été efficace.

Les phrases non achevées avaient toujours été un mystère pour l'androïde. Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de combler mentalement le vide créé expressément par Geordi.

L'ingénieur en chef ménagea les efforts de son ami en précisant :

- Vous savez, vous allez faire des envieux… Le commander est une jeune femme ravissante. Vous êtes extraordinaire !

Data avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire son ami. Décidant de prendre cela pour un compliment, il fit un clin d'œil et répondit de son ton le plus poli :

- Merci, Geordi.

*

* *

Une dizaine de minutes après y être entré, Picard sortit de son bureau, l'air encore plus préoccupé que lorsqu'il attendait les informations concernant le Daimon Nok.

Riker vint à sa rencontre, ses yeux posant silencieusement la question : « alors ? ». Jean-Luc le regarda et, un instant seulement, Will put voir un éclair de colère dans les yeux de son capitaine.

- Capitaine ?

- Will, murmura Picard de façon à ce que seul son premier officier puisse entendre, je me suis souvent demandé si nous n'étions pas sous les ordres d'amiraux inconséquents… Maintenant, je peux le confirmer.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

Picard inspira, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de continuer.

- Lorsque j'ai demandé à parler à l'amirauté de Starfleet, on m'a mis en contact avec l'amiral Nechayev… L'amiral m'a clairement fait comprendre que la mission actuelle de l'Enterprise est de négocier avec les Cardassiens tout en nous rendant dans le système de la planète Podrim. Toute autre considération est donc, selon l'amiral, à proscrire, et ce même si « l'autre considération » en question est ferengie et susceptible de nous créer des problèmes. La présence de Nok dans ce secteur n'a rien de conventionnelle, et j'ai appris à bord de ce vaisseau à ne plus croire aux coïncidences…

- Pensez-vous que les Ferengis aient quelque chose à voir avec les Cardassiens ?

- Je l'ignore, Numéro Un… Et je présume que si l'on demande son avis à l'Ambassadeur Numak, il prétendra n'être au courant de rien…

- Peut-être l'est-il, après tout, capitaine…

- Encore une fois, Will, vous vous faites l'avocat du diable… Mais quelque chose me dit que les Cardassiens ne sont pas tout à fait innocents dans cette histoire…

Il regarda l'écran de contrôle sur lequel le maraudeur ferengi semblait le narguer par le simple fait de sa présence.

- Dans combien de temps serons-nous en orbite autour de Podrim, Numéro Un ?

- Dans deux jours, capitaine.

- Bien… De toute façon, pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que d'obéir aux ordres de l'amiral. (il se tourna vers le pilote) Enseigne Lopez, entrez les coordonnées 45-83.2. Distorsion cinq.

- Bien monsieur.

Picard retourna s'asseoir, et, avisant Will qui prenait place à ses côtés, lui dit :

- Mais je veux que monsieur Data surveille de près le _Latinum Five_…

- Oui capitaine.

Le capitaine leva les yeux devant lui et, après un dernier regard au maraudeur, clama d'une voix forte :

- Allez-y, enseigne.

Aussitôt après, le vaisseau ferengi disparut de l'écran pour laisser la place à une pluie d'étoiles.

*

* *

Lori avait regagné ses quartiers où elle tentait de rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur les négociations en cours.

Podrim était une planète de classe M inhabitée et délaissée par la Fédération depuis plusieurs décennies, les derniers colons officiels l'ayant quittée en 2289. Elle ne contenait, aux dires des Cardassiens, aucun gisement, aucune source d'énergie… Visiblement, elle ne présentait aucun véritable intérêt, si ce n'est d'être à la limite des frontières entre l'Empire Cardassien et la Fédération ; elle pouvait de ce fait représenter un avant-poste de choix pour Cardassia.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de faille dans l'apparente bonne foi des Cardassiens… Même la façon dont Podrim avait été « découverte » semblait crédible : Une patrouille cardassienne, en poursuivant un vaisseau du Maquis dans les Badlands, s'était aventurée jusque dans le territoire de la Fédération, où elle était tombée dans une embuscade. Le vaisseau, gravement endommagé, s'était retrouvé à proximité de Podrim, et, après s'y être mis en orbite, l'équipage a pu faire les réparations nécessaires. De retour sur Cardassia, ils ont fait un rapport sur la planète, et ce rapport a dû s'avérer suffisamment convaincant pour que le Haut Commandement cardassien veuille entamer des négociations pour obtenir la propriété de Podrim. C'était à ce moment que Lori jugeait le comportement des Cardassiens étrange… La planète étant déserte et quasi-inconnue aux yeux de la Fédération, ils auraient très bien pu se l'approprier sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de la différence. Le temps que Starfleet réagisse, il aurait été trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Cette attitude surtout laissait le commander Saint-James sceptique sur les soi-disant bonnes intentions des Cardassiens. Ils étaient… trop honnêtes. Un tel débordement de transparence ne leur ressemblait pas.

Absorbée dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas la sonnette de sa porte retentir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se demanda combien de fois avait-on sonné sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Restant assise, elle murmura une vague approbation, certaine de voir entrer Data. Au moins pourrait-elle parler avec quelqu'un de ses doutes quant à la confiance qu'il fallait accorder à leurs visiteurs… Aussi fut-elle surprise en voyant l'Ambassadeur Numak pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Elle se leva, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Ambassadeur ?

Numak désigna un fauteuil et demanda le plus poliment possible :

- Puis-je ?

- Je vous en prie…

Elle regarda le Cardassien prendre place avant de se rasseoir elle-même, puis, le fixant de ses yeux verts, attendit son bon vouloir. Enfin, il prit la parole, s'exprimant avec une éloquence tout à fait particulière qui laissait à penser que, comme tous ses compatriotes, il devait plus que tout au monde adorer s'écouter parler.

- Commander, votre laïus de l'autre jour m'a convaincu. Je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions.

- Dans ce cas, Ambassadeur, autant convier le capitaine Picard à ces confessions, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous êtes à bord de ce vaisseau la seule personne qui soit digne de discuter de choses aussi importantes.

- Le capitaine Picard serait ravi de l'apprendre.

- Je préfère discuter de tout ceci avec vous, et avec vous seule. Libre à vous après cela d'aller tout raconter à votre capitaine.

Lori hocha la tête. Elle comprenait les motivations de Numak et les respectait. Tant qu'il lui disait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, le reste n'avait après tout pas d'importance.

- Je vous écoute.

Numak sembla se concentrer un instant avant de reprendre la parole sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme.

- Vous savez déjà de quelle façon Cardassia a découvert Podrim, ainsi que les raisons qui nous poussent à en désirer la propriété…

Lori attendait cette affirmation, et voulait pouvoir intervenir à cet endroit.

- A ce propos, Ambassadeur, je crains que les informations dont nous disposons ne soient trop succinctes pour que nous puissions nous faire une opinion objective.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous savez pertinemment ce que je veux dire. J'aimerais que nous revoyions ensemble les véritables raisons de ces négociations.

- Je vous assure, Lori…

- Commander Saint-James, Ambassadeur. Je respecte votre rang, et je m'attends à ce que vous agissiez de même envers moi. D'autre part, si vous vous obstinez à ne vouloir me dire que ce que je sais déjà, je vais devoir vous demander de partir.

Le Cardassien parut désarçonné pendant quelques secondes, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même.

- Parfait, commander. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous Podrim ?

- Vous vous êtes sûrement renseignée sur cette planète, et, de ce fait, vous avez dû apprendre qu'elle se trouve aux limites de nos frontières respectives.

Lori acquiesça sans dire un mot.

- Vous savez également qu'à l'heure actuelle, Cardassia a de violents conflits avec le Maquis. Ils se cachent aux alentours des frontières, parfois au cœur même de la zone démilitarisée, et, lors d'une attaque, nous sommes rapidement débordés tant leur nombre est important, et, plus grave, en constante augmentation. Le traité de 2367 nous interdit d'établir une surveillance dans la zone démilitarisée, et nous ne possédons pas de planète à proximité de la zone du côté cardassien…

- Mais du côté de la Fédération, si… murmura Lori.

- Exactement, commander. Podrim serait pour nous une place stratégique de choix, si toutefois la Fédération consentait à nous en céder la propriété. Cela pourrait nous aider à mieux endiguer les actions terroristes du Maquis.

- En somme, vous voulez contourner le traité de 2367…

- En aucun cas, ma chère, puisque Podrim se trouve en dehors de la zone démilitarisée. Il ne s'agit que d'avoir un avant-poste… Dois-je vous rappeler combien de morts cette guérilla nous a déjà coûté ?

- Une question, Ambassadeur : si telle est votre véritable motivation, pourquoi nous l'avoir cachée ?

- Nous savons que la Fédération n'approuve pas toujours nos méthodes. Nous pensions vous convaincre avec d'autres arguments.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que la Fédération va accepter, maintenant ?

- Les problèmes causés par le Maquis concernent également Starfleet.

- Vous marquez un point, concéda la jeune femme. Mais, sauf votre respect, il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Cardassia d'entamer des négociations de ce type…

Numak se détendit et un large sourire fendit son visage. Lori songea qu'en cet instant, il serait presque beau s'il n'émanait pas de lui cette continuelle et agaçante vanité…

- Je croyais que vous aviez vécu sur Cardassia Prime jusqu'à présent… Vous devriez donc savoir que le Haut Commandement préfère désormais négocier plutôt que de prendre de force…

- Vous n'approuvez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas à discuter les ordres du Haut Commandement.

Lori s'assit au fond du divan.

- Une dernière chose, Ambassadeur : nous avons croisé un maraudeur ferengi il y a quelques heures… Je suppose que vous ne savez rien à ce propos…

Le Cardassien haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne sais rien à ce propos.

- J'étais sûre que vous diriez cela.

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte retentit une fois de plus. Data entra presque immédiatement et, voyant le Cardassien, marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de s'adresser à Lori.

- Commander, pourrais-je vous voir lorsque vous aurez terminé ? Seule, crut-il bon de préciser.

- Bien sûr, Data.

L'androïde jeta un bref regard à Numak et sortit des quartiers du commander Saint-James aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Lori fixa la porte un long moment après qu'il l'ait franchie, cherchant la raison de ce départ précipité.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…

Le Cardassien avait plus murmuré que parlé, mais Lori l'avait entendu. Elle se tourna vers lui, curieuse de connaître la suite de ses réflexions. Tout en restant assis, Numak s'approcha d'elle, inquisiteur.

- Je suppose que l'androïde doit représenter un objet sexuel intéressant…

Lori soupira, exaspérée.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, Ambassadeur ?

Numak se rapprocha encore. Il la touchait presque.

- Allons, Lori… vous et moi, nous sommes pareils.

- Je vous serai grée de ne pas interférer avec ma vie privée, Numak.

- Mais je crains que vous ne finissiez par vous lasser, continua le Cardassien, peu intimidé par les menaces de la jeune femme. Un androïde est vite limité…

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

- Vous devenez susceptible, cela prouve que j'ai raison… Un jour, vous vous rangerez à mon opinion. Vous viendrez à moi de vous-même, ma chère.

Un rire sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Vous devriez attendre la nuit pour rêver, Ambassadeur.

Secouant la tête, Numak se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- J'ai raison, Lori, vous le savez bien, et je le sais aussi…

Il était sur le point de sortir quand il se ravisa et se retourna en direction de la jeune femme.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas tant pour ces Ferengis, ce ne sont pas les plus dangereux.

Sans expliquer le fond de sa pensée, il sortit, laissant Lori seule avec de nouvelles questions. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demandé ce qu'il en était des « mouvements » récemment relevés du côté cardassien, mais quelque chose lui dit que, là aussi, l'Ambassadeur n'aurait été au courant de rien… Pour un ambassadeur chargé d'administrer de telles négociations, il manquait cruellement de renseignements…

- Il ne vous reste plus que deux jours, Numak… commenta Lori à voix haute. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq

Data n'avait pas prévu qu'en se rendant chez le commander Saint-James, il y trouverait l'Ambassadeur Numak. Cela le surprenait d'autant plus que son amie ne semblait pas éprouver une sympathie particulière pour le Cardassien. A dire vrai, elle était même plutôt froide avec lui. Plus qu'avec aucun autre Cardassien à bord du vaisseau.

L'androïde n'avait jamais pris conscience de ce détail avant aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il sautait aux yeux… Lori était charmante et débonnaire avec tous les membres de la délégation cardassienne, mais réservait à Numak une expression distante, sans doute un peu hautaine et peut-être même méprisante. Pourquoi Numak ? Data reconnaissait que le Cardassien était peu apprécié par l'équipage, mais Lori prônant la tolérance vis-à-vis du peuple cardassien, l'androïde s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi impartiale avec l'Ambassadeur qu'elle l'était avec le reste de la délégation… ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Data n'arrivait qu'à une seule conclusion logique : la jeune femme en voulait personnellement à Numak pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Une autre question le travaillait tandis qu'il regagnait ses quartiers : que faisait Numak chez son amie ? Le Cardassien s'était-il enfin résolu à confier au commander les informations dont Starfleet avait besoin ? Si tel était le cas, pour quelle raison n'avait-il pas trouvé le capitaine Picard à leurs côtés, ainsi que l'aurait exigé cette situation ?

L'androïde avait remarqué que le commander Saint-James faisait preuve de beaucoup de souplesse pour s'adapter à la diplomatie cardassienne, et ne suivait pas toujours certaines règles élémentaires de la Fédération… Il ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle avait raison ou tort en agissant de cette manière ; peut-être ne pouvait-il pas, à son grand dam, trancher de façon manichéenne comme il avait jusqu'ici l'habitude de le faire… Comment était-il possible d'avoir à la fois raison et tort ?

Arrivant devant la porte fermant ses quartiers, Data secoua la tête, songeant que les affaires diplomatiques ne faisaient décidément pas partie d'un domaine dans lequel il excellait.

Il avait réussi à obtenir plusieurs informations intéressantes sur le Daimon Nok, et voulait en faire part au commander Saint-James. La mentalité ferengie échappait elle aussi quelque peu à sa compréhension, et il avait espéré que son amie, qui semblait à l'aise avec les peuples excentriques, aurait pu l'aider dans la mission que le capitaine Picard lui avait confiée. Il décida de l'attendre patiemment et en profita pour étudier la partition du prochain concert qu'il devait donner au Ten Forward une semaine plus tard. En tout état de cause, il avait déjà remarqué qu'étrangement, le violon avait un effet qu'il pouvait qualifier d'apaisant. Pour un androïde, cela signifiait que nombre de ses programmes se fermaient pour qu'il puisse se consacrer exclusivement à la musique. Alors qu'il commençait à jouer, il sentit les Ferengis et les Cardassiens sortir peu à peu de son esprit et il put se concentrer sur les notes plaintives qui semblaient sortir de son instrument avec une extrême facilité.

*

* *

Nok relisait pour la deuxième fois un livre qui était sensé le rendre imbattable au dabo. Il le referma avec un soupir de frustration, conscient qu'il n'avait rien appris de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il avait de ce fait perdu une précieuse barre de latinum en croyant le Ferengi peu scrupuleux qui le lui avait vendu en lui assurant qu'il contenait des secrets de jeu inconnus. Le Daimon du _Latinum Five_ était connu pour sa naïveté et la facilité avec laquelle il était possible de le tromper. Un nigaud. Chez les Ferengis, ce trait de caractère était une véritable tare, presque un crime... Beaucoup de ses congénères s'étonnaient qu'il puisse encore exister un équipage assez stupide pour le suivre. Sa bêtise avait failli compromettre toute l'économie ferengie, et, s'il avait réussi à échapper à la prison, au moins n'avait-il plus le droit de revenir sur Ferenginar. Pour certains Ferengis, il méritait la mort ; ses maigres relations au sein du gouvernement lui avaient jusqu'ici permis d'éviter cette sentence.

- Ces imbéciles n'ont jamais compris mon génial talent… grinça-t-il en se remémorant les conditions de son exil. Je possède un potentiel qui n'a pas encore été exploité au maximum de ses possibilités !

Une sonnerie le coupa au milieu de ses optimistes considérations.

- Daimon, vous devriez venir sur la passerelle.

Nok se leva cérémonieusement et, contournant un muret, se retrouva avec son équipage sur la passerelle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le pilote désigna l'écran minuscule qui était leur seule fenêtre sur l'extérieur.

- Le vaisseau de la Fédération s'en va.

Nok sursauta.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il, estomaqué. Leur capitaine trouve-t-il que nous ne sommes pas dignes d'intérêt ?

Retrouvant son souffle, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et réfléchit rapidement. Sa mission était de retarder l'Enterprise pour permettre aux Cardassiens d'arriver les premiers au niveau de Podrim. Si l'Enterprise devait arriver avant Gul Morlach, la situation deviendrait vite ingérable. La fuite du vaisseau de Starfleet ne faisait pas partie du plan du Ferengi.

- Les lâches, souffla-t-il, ils ont peur de nous et préfèrent s'enfuir !

Personne n'osa faire de commentaire sur cette affirmation. Les membres d'équipage se contentèrent de se regarder, aucun d'eux ne pouvant imaginer le _Latinum Five_ tenir plus d'une minute face à un vaisseau de classe Galaxy.

- Que faisons-nous, Daimon ? interrogea le pilote.

Nok leva religieusement la tête, préparant sa prochaine phrase. Il aimait par-dessus tout ménager le suspense et faire son petit effet. Ses hommes trouvaient cette façon de s'exprimer agaçante avec le temps, mais le laissaient continuer. On a si peu de plaisir quand on est en exil…

- Contactez nos amis romuliens, finit-il par dire. Ce sont eux qui paient le mieux, leurs ordres sont donc indiscutables…

Il se cala dans son fauteuil et attendit la communication, fier d'avoir trouvé si vite ce qu'il considérait comme la solution adéquate au problème actuel.

- Daimon, nous recevons une réponse de l'Oiseau de Guerre.

- Sur écran, Swog.

Immédiatement, le visage de l'officier romulien apparut. Nok décida de ne pas perdre son flegme et entama, d'une voix amusée :

- Commander N'Vak, vous allez rire…

- Cela m'étonnerait, Daimon, répliqua le Romulien.

*

* *

Une fois débarrassée de la présence envahissante de l'Ambassadeur Numak, Lori avait pris le chemin des quartiers de Data, pressée de savoir ce que l'androïde pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire. Elle s'était aperçue que l'Enterprise s'était remis en mouvement, mais en ignorait la raison exacte. Elle supposa que le capitaine Picard avait renoncé à s'acharner sur les Ferengis et avait ordonné que l'on reprenne la route en direction de Podrim. Au fond, c'était la mission principale du vaisseau… Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Numak lui avait dit avant de quitter ses quartiers. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « ils ne sont pas les plus dangereux » ? Il semblait en savoir plus sur le sujet qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. A moins qu'il ne cherche plus simplement à l'agacer et à la distraire de la situation actuelle ? Elle songea que le capitaine Picard serait sans doute ravi de donner son opinion sur la question, et elle se promit de lui faire part de son entretien avec l'Ambassadeur le plus tôt possible.

Elle approchait des quartiers de l'androïde quand elle rencontra un jeune cardassien qui se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire avenant.

- Excusez-moi, commander… Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr, mentit la jeune femme en tentant de mettre un nom sur le visage affable qu'elle avait face à elle.

- L'Enterprise s'est mis en mouvement ?

- En effet. Je suppose que nous nous dirigeons vers Podrim.

Le Cardassien parut embarrassé. Il semblait être bien jeune pour faire partie d'une délégation diplomatique de cette importance, nota Saint-James. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son élément.

- Pourtant, je croyais qu'il y avait un problème avec un maraudeur ferengi, risqua-t-il timidement.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… Toch, c'est cela ?

Il lui sourit en guise d'approbation.

- Je ne pense pas que ces Ferengis constituaient une véritable menace, continua-t-elle. Ils n'étaient ici que par hasard.

- Si vous le dites, commander. Je vous remercie.

Au moment où il s'éloigna, Lori lança d'une voix douce mais ferme :

- Dans le doute, Toch, vous pourrez toujours demander à l'Ambassadeur ce qu'il en pense… Il semble avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet.

Toch se retourna, surpris, mais la jeune femme était déjà repartie. Il la regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, avant de rejoindre lui-même les quartiers de Numak. La présence du maraudeur semblait importante aux yeux de son commandant, et il pensait qu'il serait sans doute judicieux de le prévenir des récents évènements…

*

* *

- Je savais que ces nabots feraient tout foirer ! !

Gul Morlach arpentait nerveusement la passerelle sous les regards inquiets de ses hommes d'équipage. Frapper sur le matériel était très tentant, mais il savait que cela n'arrangerait en rien leur situation. Il se promit de se venger ultérieurement sur les Ferengis s'il parvenait à remettre la main sur eux, et se contenta de grommeler diverses injures qui achevèrent de le calmer.

- Je le savais…

Il se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons suivre le vaisseau de Starfleet. En chemin, nous trouverons peut-être un moyen de les devancer…

- Gul, que faisons-nous pour les Ferengis ?

- Nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux. Il faut que nous rejoignions l'Enterprise.

Il se rassit, irrité. Il avait espéré que le capitaine de l'Enterprise accorderait plus d'intérêt au maraudeur. Il avait peut-être trop compté sur la méfiance de Picard. Après tout, l'Enterprise avait une mission, et devait s'y tenir. Morlach avait toujours eu tendance à sous-estimer le sens du devoir des officiers de Starfleet ; il avait souvent remarqué que la Fédération pouvait retarder une mission s'il survenait un événement qui requérait une attention particulière – une attitude inacceptable aux yeux de tout Cardassien qui se respectait. Soit Picard avait décidé de poursuivre sa mission, soit il avait conclu que les Ferengis ne constituaient pas une menace suffisante pour les détourner plus longtemps de leur cap. Dans les deux cas, Morlach devait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Si les vaisseaux de la Fédération devaient passer leur temps à se méfier de tous les maraudeurs ferengis, ils ne feraient plus rien d'autre… Ils étaient toujours coupables ou soupçonnés de quelque chose, et Starfleet n'allait pas tous les arrêter. Pourquoi ce maraudeur aurait-il plus retenu l'attention de Picard qu'un autre maraudeur ? Les Ferengis étaient un mauvais, un très mauvais choix d'appât, il s'en apercevait maintenant. Bien qu'il respectât plus que tout les décisions de Numak, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, cette fois, il avait fait une erreur.

- Il faut que nous reprenions l'avantage, murmura-t-il. Pour Cardassia…

Il éleva brusquement la voix.

- Pilote, suivez l'Enterprise. Quelle est la vitesse maximale de ce vaisseau ?

- Distorsion huit, lui répondit le Cardassien installé au poste de pilotage. Au-delà, nous risquons de faire exploser le noyau. Mais les lois de la Fédération…

- Je me moque de ce que peuvent dire les lois de la Fédération, riposta Morlach. Distorsion huit ! Nous devons arriver avant l'Enterprise.

- Bien, Gul.

- Pour Cardassia, répéta Morlach sur le même ton.

*

* *

- Data ? Je peux entrer ?

Elle vit l'androïde déposer son violon et lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle passa la porte et s'avança vers lui.

- Tu voulais me parler, je crois…

Data la regarda d'un air faussement neutre sous lequel Lori crut voir percer une pointe de suspicion.

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu dois faire allusion à la remise en route des moteurs. Nous sommes en route pour Podrim ?

L'androïde acquiesça.

- Oui. (il baissa un instant la tête) Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Pas vraiment, Data… Je viens de passer une heure avec Numak, et ça m'a un peu porté sur les nerfs. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

Data hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

- Je comprends… Que t'a dit Numak ?

- Et bien, il vient enfin de m'avouer que Cardassia veut cette planète pour sa position stratégique dans la zone démilitarisée. Les Cardassiens espèrent ainsi mettre fin au conflit en l'utilisant.

- Tu sembles sceptique…

- Peut-être parce que je le suis. Cette raison ne tient pas debout, il sait très bien que jamais la Fédération n'acceptera de permettre, même indirectement, l'ouverture d'un conflit officiel avec le Maquis.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'androïde.

- Revenons-en à toi. Je t'écoute.

- Le capitaine Picard m'a demandé de surveiller les Ferengis. Si tu trouves du temps, j'aimerais que tu m'y aides.

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai du mal à comprendre les Ferengis… Ils ne vivent que pour le profit, et cette notion n'est pas inclue dans mon programme.

- Je compatis…

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils.

- Je t'aiderai, dit-elle. De toute façon, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que monsieur l'Ambassadeur veuille refaire une déclaration officieuse d'ici à demain… Qu'attendez-vous de moi, commander ?

- J'essaye d'interpréter les informations que j'ai obtenues sur le Daimon Nok. Certaines choses m'échappent.

- Par exemple ?

- Comment l'équipage du Daimon a-t-il pu payer sa libération ? Le _Latinum Five_ est sensé être le maraudeur le plus pauvre de toute l'union ferengie…

- Ils ont peut-être eu une aide financière… Je croyais que le capitaine avait reçu l'ordre de se désintéresser des Ferengis…

- C'est vrai, mais le capitaine a souvent d'excellentes intuitions.

- Très bien Data. Selon le capitaine, la présence des Ferengis alors que nous sommes en pleins pourparlers avec les Cardassiens ne serait pas due au hasard, c'est ça ?

- Le capitaine le pense.

Lori passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux… Numak semblait très bien informé sur les Ferengis…

- A quel point ?

- Au point de me dire de ne pas y prêter attention. De quoi donner envie de faire exactement le contraire… Peut-être devrions-nous nous arranger pour rencontrer le Daimon Nok, je suis persuadée qu'il aurait plusieurs informations intéressantes à nous révéler…

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Il faudrait l'appâter… Lui faire croire qu'il aurait quelque chose à y gagner…

- Mentir.

- Bluffer, Data.

- Comme au poker ?

- Comme au poker, approuva la jeune femme.

- Ca me plaît, dit l'androïde avec un large sourire. Quand commençons-nous ?

- Allons voir le capitaine, d'abord. Je dois lui transmettre les informations que Numak m'a fournies. Même s'il ne nous a pas encore tout dit, c'est un bon début.

*

* *

L'Ambassadeur Numak se leva lentement de son fauteuil pour rejoindre le réplicateur.

- Infusion d'érable, dit-il doucement.

Il attendit quelques secondes que l'appareil lui fournisse ce qu'il avait demandé, puis retourna s'asseoir en face de Toch.

- Alors nous avons laissé les Ferengis sur place ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit le jeune Cardassien.

Numak souffla sur la boisson chaude avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- C'est regrettable, constata-t-il.

Il leva les yeux sur son subordonné.

- Je vous remercie, Toch. Tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien, Ambassadeur.

Numak l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte et termina sa tisane en silence, le regard perdu dans les cercles qui se formaient à la surface du liquide. Il avait prévu cette situation sans s'attendre à ce qu'elle survienne réellement. Le capitaine Picard avait dû recevoir des ordres, sans cela, il serait resté à proximité du maraudeur pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que la remarque qu'il avait faite au commander Saint-James ne manquerait pas de l'inquiéter, et qu'elle en ferait bientôt part au capitaine. Peut-être cela leur permettrait-il de gagner encore un peu de ce temps qui leur faisait cruellement défaut… Il était trop près du but, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Si les Ferengis ne retardaient pas l'Enterprise, il trouverait un autre moyen plus « offensif ».

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

- Allez trouver votre capitaine, Lori. Ne me décevez pas.

*

* *

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour piéger ce Ferengi, commander ?

Le capitaine Picard était assis derrière son bureau, les mains jointes, ses yeux passant rapidement de Data à Lori.

- En lui promettant un profit, monsieur. D'après les informations que l'on a sur lui, il est stupide et possède un ego démesuré.

- Comme tous les Ferengis, la coupa Picard.

- Il faudrait le convaincre que c'est lui qui nous piège, il se méfiera moins.

- Ca ne va pas être facile…

- « L'homme sage peut sentir le profit dans le vent », affirma la jeune femme.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Jean-Luc, peu au fait des règles d'Acquisition.

- Faisons-lui croire qu'il est cet homme sage. Flattons-le. Les Ferengis adorent ça.

- Tout ceci est passionnant, commander, malheureusement, l'amiral Nechayev a donné des ordres. Rien de doit nous détourner de la mission actuelle, et ceci est surtout valable pour vous. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes notre principal atout dans ces négociations ? Je doute que l'amiral approuve que vous partiez à la chasse au Ferengi au moment où nous allons approcher de Podrim…

Le commander Saint-James baissa la tête, contrite.

- Vous avez raison, capitaine. Cependant, puis-je alors vous demander qu'un autre officier s'occupe de cette mission ?

- Vous semblez persuadée que cela a un lien avec les négociations…

- Ce n'est qu'une intuition, monsieur, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Numak y a fait allusion me dérange.

Picard soupira.

- Très bien, commander, nous allons considérer que cela fait partie de votre mission. Monsieur Data vous accompagnera pour votre sécurité.

L'androïde approuva silencieusement.

- Mais restez discrets, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'amiral l'apprenne.

- Moi de même… Merci, capitaine.

Les deux officiers sortirent du bureau du capitaine et se dirigèrent vers le turbolift.

- J'ai une question, commander.

Lori leva les yeux sur son compagnon.

- Une seule ?

Data fronça les sourcils et fit une moue pensive.

- Ces mots sont irrévérencieux et prononcés sur un ton qui suggère le sarcasme. Question : est-ce un sarcasme ?

- Plus ou moins… (l'androïde la regarda d'un air perplexe.) C'est un sarcasme, conclut-elle en levant les yeux eu plafond.

- Je vois, dit-il, studieux.

- Quelle est ta question ?

- Sous quel prétexte allons-nous rencontrer Nok ?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence.

*

* *

L'enseigne Major, sorti avec les honneurs de l'Académie de Starfleet et promis à un bel avenir au sein de la flotte, fronça les sourcils en lisant les données qui s'affichaient sur son écran. Il vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur et décida d'en référer au capitaine, heureux d'avoir mis la main sur des informations qui semblaient très importantes.

- Capitaine !

Picard se retourna pour regarder le jeune enseigne caché derrière sa console de communications.

- Oui, enseigne ?

Major se rengorgea et annonça avec un brin de fierté dans la voix :

- Capitaine, quelqu'un est en train d'envoyer un message subspatial.

- Destinataire ? demanda sèchement Picard.

- Le maraudeur ferengi, monsieur. Dois-je l'intercepter ?

Jean-Luc se rassit calmement.

- Non, enseigne.

- Mais, capitaine…

Picard tourna les yeux vers Major, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on conteste ses décisions, aussi étranges fussent-elles. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, le visage couvert d'un rouge aussi compact que celui de son uniforme.

- Bien, capitaine…

Penaud, il regarda timidement Riker, qui semblait impassible. Il le vit parler au capitaine sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait. Il reporta son attention sur son écran, et, voyant que la fameuse communication était terminée, il reprit son travail.

- Capitaine ?

Picard regarda son premier officier.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Numéro Un ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? !

Riker semblait dépassé par les évènements, mais faisait malgré tout son possible pour rester calme et éviter d'attirer l'attention de l'équipage.

- Capitaine, avez-vous compris ce qu'a dit l'enseigne Major ?

- Vous me croyez gâteux, Will ?

Riker leva les yeux au plafond avant de répondre.

- Capitaine, puis-je savoir pourquoi nous n'interceptons pas ce message destiné aux Ferengis ?

- Parce que je sais qui l'envoie, Numéro Un.

Will semblait de plus en plus perdu.

- Cela ne me semble pas être une raison suffisante pour…

- Will, l'interrompit Picard, je vous expliquerai tout en tant voulu. Pour le moment, cette communication doit rester confidentielle. Faites-moi confiance, Will.

Riker acquiesça.

- Comme toujours, capitaine.

*

* *

Lori éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et regarda Data.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Le piège est tendu.

L'androïde approuva d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Crois-tu que cela va marcher ?

- Je l'espère, Data, car je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle soit bonne, je le sais, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Data.

La jeune femme se leva et marcha à travers la pièce.

- A combien de temps sommes-nous du maraudeur ?

Elle vit Data effectuer de rapides calculs, accompagnant sa réflexion de quelques mouvements oculaires saccadés, puis il se tourna vers elle.

- A vitesse de distorsion réglementaire, nous pourrions les rejoindre en quatre heures, vingt-six minutes et dix-sept secondes.

Lori hocha la tête.

- Et dans combien de temps serons-nous dans le système de Podrim ?

- D'ici un jour, vingt heures et quarante-trois minutes.

- Parfait… Juste pour la reprise des négociations… Si tout va bien, nous aurons le temps de contacter le Daimon Nok avant deux jours, cela me permettrait d'avoir du répondant face à Numak.

Elle se rassit et fit pianoter ses doigts sur la console.

- Mais pour ça, encore faudrait-il que le Daimon Nok daigne mordre à l'hameçon… Notre message a dû arriver, non ?

- En théorie, oui, répondit Data, mais peut-être que Nok examine notre proposition plus en détail que nous ne le pensions…

- Si c'est lui en personne qui l'examine, nous avons toutes nos chances. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, continua Lori, c'est de pouvoir cacher à Numak notre entrevue avec les Ferengis. Etant donné qu'il me court après depuis que nous sommes à bord du vaisseau, il ne va pas être facile à semer…

- Le capitaine trouvera une solution pour l'écarter.

- Espérons-le…

- Mais crois-tu vraiment que Nok va répondre positivement à ton message ?

- Je lui propose la totalité des informations que Starfleet possède sur Podrim. S'il traficote avec les Cardassiens, cela l'intéressera.

- A quelles informations fais-tu allusion ?

- Aux informations que nous possédons.

Data fronça les sourcils.

- Mais… ce sont les mêmes que celles que doivent avoir les Cardassiens…

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire à tout le monde !

- Un mensonge, cette fois ? hasarda l'androïde.

- Non, une omission.

- Tu joues sur les mots, remarqua Data.

Au même moment, un signal strident interrompit les deux officiers.

- Enfin, soupira Lori, le poisson a mordu.

Elle activa son écran et y vit apparaître le visage du Daimon Nok.

- Commander, commença le Ferengi d'une voix solennelle, vos révélations ont été des plus alléchantes… Je suis toujours intéressé par ce qui peut m'être profitable. Je vous propose de nous rencontrer dans cinq heures aux coordonnées qui s'affichent sur votre écran.

L'écran s'éteignit aussitôt après, mettant fin au message enregistré.

- Rapide et efficace, commenta Lori. C'est un plaisir de traiter avec lui.

Elle se tourna vers l'androïde.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout de suite, si tu le souhaites. J'ai préparé une navette.

- Ajoute la prévoyance à la liste de tes qualités. J'ai juste le temps de prévenir le capitaine Picard.

Data approuva.

- D'accord. Rejoins-moi au hangar dans une demi-heure.

Lori se dirigeait vers la porte, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement.

- Une dernière chose, Data : il me semble qu'arborer notre uniforme ne serait pas judicieux, vu l'endroit dans lequel Nok nous a donné rendez-vous…

- Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient trop voyants ?

- Exactement. Je suggère de mettre des habits civils.

- De quel genre ?

Lori se tut un instant.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance… De toute façon, les habits civils se ressemblent tous.

*

* *

Nok paradait fièrement au milieu de sa passerelle, sous les regards admiratifs de son équipage. La situation commençait à s'arranger, même s'il devait admettre que c'était grâce à une femelle. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle possédât des informations de première main qui ne manqueraient sûrement pas d'intéresser Gul Morlach et le commandant N'Vak…

Mais avant de prévenir l'un ou l'autre, il préférait être certain que cela en valait la peine, la précédente communication avec les Romuliens l'ayant convaincu d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de les contacter à nouveau.

- Swog, mettez le cap sur la base 451.

- Bien, Daimon.

Avec un immense sourire de satisfaction, Nok retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que son maraudeur le mène au lieu de rendez-vous.

*

* *

L'enseigne Major, resté attentif à toutes les informations qui s'affichaient sur son écran, se mordilla la lèvre en remarquant qu'une nouvelle communication subspatiale venait d'arriver sur un ordinateur personnel, au pont des officiers. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis décida qu'il était de son devoir d'en faire part à son capitaine.

- Capitaine ?

Picard leva la tête au son de la voix timide.

- Qu'y a-t-il, enseigne ?

Major déglutit en se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

- J'ai capté une nouvelle communication subspatiale, cette fois en provenance du maraudeur ferengi…

- Et ?

L'enseigne avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de son capitaine… C'était bien la première fois que Picard semblait indifférent à ce genre d'événement.

- J'ai pensé que vous deviez être mis au courant, monsieur.

Picard sourit.

- Et vous avez eu raison, enseigne. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper, nous maîtrisons la situation.

- Bien, capitaine.

Major se rassit, renseigné mais frustré de ne pas être mis au courant de ce qui se tramait sur ce vaisseau. Un regard aux autres enseignes présents sur la passerelle le rassura sur le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Il décida de ne plus chercher à comprendre, et entreprit de se concentrer sur le passionnant problème que constituaient les variations de couleur des différentes touches de sa console. Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de son écran et se promit de ne plus intervenir sur la passerelle avant que le capitaine lui-même ne lui en donne l'ordre.

Il ne concéda même pas un regard au commander Saint-James qui venait de sortir du turbolift.

*

* *

En voyant arriver le commander Saint-James, Picard se leva et, sans un mot, la précéda dans son bureau, sous les regards inquisiteurs de Will et Deanna.

Les deux officiers ne quittèrent pas la porte des yeux jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, leur capitaine en sorte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se rassit en silence tandis que Saint-James regagna le turbolift.

Riker fit une moue que Deanna connaissait bien, mais elle sut que, malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne posera aucune question à son capitaine. Tout comme le reste de l'équipage, il lui faisait une confiance aveugle.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre six

A peine sortie de la passerelle, Lori s'était rendue au hangar où l'attendait Data. Le capitaine Picard lui avait paru heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements et lui avait donné le feu vert pour partir sur la base 451, malgré la très mauvaise réputation dont celle-ci jouissait.

Comme elle le lui avait demandé, Data avait pris soin de mettre des habits civils. Elle se demanda si l'androïde avait fait exprès de choisir ses vêtements. Son pantalon large et sa chemise bouffante le faisaient parfaitement ressembler à un contrebandier et, la couleur de sa peau mise à part, elle était certaine qu'il en tromperait plus d'un habillé de cette façon.

Il était en train d'achever les préparatifs du Sakharov lorsque Lori le rejoignit. En la voyant arriver, Data leva la tête.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec une inhabituelle question monosyllabique.

- Nous partons dès que nous le pouvons, Data.

L'androïde acquiesça.

- La navette est prête.

Il se retourna et saisit un paquet qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

- J'ai pris soin de t'emmener des habits civils, ajouta-t-il.

- Merci, Data.

Elle prit place au poste de pilotage et vérifia les coordonnées. Data s'installa à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est parti, dit-il en effectuant les traditionnelles manipulations de décollage.

Le Sakharov s'éleva dans les airs en oscillant et sortit lentement du hangar. Une fois hors de l'Enterprise, Data mis les moteurs en route, et la navette s'éloigna rapidement.

- Trajectoire calculée, annonça l'androïde en faisant voler ses doigts au-dessus de la console de navigation.

Il regarda la jeune femme.

- Nous serons au lieu de rendez-vous dans trois heures et dix-sept minutes.

Lori hocha la tête.

- Parfait. Je vais aller me changer.

Elle gagna le compartiment arrière où elle avait entreposé ses affaires, laissant Data s'occuper des détails du pilotage.

*

* *

- Daimon !

Nok émergea avec peine de la somnolence dans laquelle le plongeait chacun de ses voyages. Il bailla énergiquement et s'enquit du problème qui l'avait réveillé.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Swog ?

Le pilote se tourna pour faire face au reste de la passerelle et annonça :

- J'obtiens des relevés inhabituels de tetrions, Daimon. Cela semble nous suivre depuis que nous sommes partis du point de contact avec l'Enterprise…

Nok caressa son lobe gauche, un signe d'intense réflexion chez la plupart des Ferengis, et haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je l'ignore, Daimon.

Confiant dans les connaissances de ses hommes d'équipage, Nok se cala dans son fauteuil.

- Alors ça ne doit pas être important. Maintenez la route.

- Bien, Daimon.

- Et ne me réveillez plus avant que nous ne soyons arrivés, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Swog opina d'un léger mouvement de tête et reprit son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements du Daimon concurrençaient largement les bruits du vieux maraudeur.

*

* *

Une fois changée, Lori revint s'asseoir aux côtés de Data. Elle vérifia son phaseur avant de le glisser dans l'une de ses poches.

- J'espère que nous saurons nous en passer, remarqua Data en la regardant procéder.

- Moi aussi, Data, répondit la jeune femme. Mais je préfère me préparer à toutes les éventualités. Sur Cardassia, cela m'a souvent sauvé la vie.

- Je vois. Tu penses que Nok peut nous avoir tendu un piège ?

- Certes, l'hypothèse, bien que peu probable, n'est pas à éliminer, mais je songeais plutôt aux individus que nous rencontrerons sur la base 451…

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit l'androïde.

- On y voit de tout, mais principalement des hors-la-loi… Des rebuts, des contrebandiers… Des gens sur lesquels Starfleet et la plupart des empires du quadrant aimeraient bien mettre la main. Nok savait ce qu'il faisait en nous y donnant rendez-vous…

- Les vêtements civils sont donc sensés nous donner une couleur locale…

- Je l'espère. Il vaudrait mieux que nous n'éveillions pas trop l'attention. La Fédération n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue sur cette base.

- Je m'en doute.

Il baissa la tête, semblant absorbé par un autre problème.

- Data ? Tu es avec moi ?

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda la jeune femme.

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu n'aimes pas Numak, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Comme tout le monde à bord de l'Enterprise…

Data la fixa, ses grands yeux dorés reflétant les étoiles d'une façon étrange.

- J'ai l'impression que tu nourris une animosité particulière contre lui, précisa-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas ses manières, se défendit Lori. Et il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet… Que veux-tu insinuer ?

L'androïde secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas… Je trouvais bizarre ton manque d'impartialité…

- J'essaye d'éviter ça au maximum… Mais tu as raison, je n'aime pas Numak.

- Tu le connaissais avant d'être affectée sur l'Enterprise ?

- Non. Du moins pas personnellement.

Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Data.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Data voulut protester, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Son amie finirait par se lasser de l'entendre répéter qu'aucun sentiment ne lui était accessible… Et puis il la soupçonnait de le faire exprès ; il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu à chaque fois… Il se contenta de secouer silencieusement la tête en souriant d'une façon presque imperceptible et essaya de changer de sujet. Parler de Numak semblait embarrasser Lori, et il n'osait pas insister. Pas encore.

- Tu devrais te reposer, suggéra-t-il. Nous n'arriverons que dans deux heures et quarante… ( il se reprit, sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme ) Nous n'arriverons pas avant deux bonnes heures.

- Est-ce un ordre, commander ?

- Une simple suggestion. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Lori leva la main en signe de reddition.

- Tu as probablement raison, reconnut-elle. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Elle retourna à l'arrière de la navette et s'allongea sur une banquette dont le confort n'avait jamais dû faire partie du cahier des charges de ses designers.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le sommeil ne m'est pas indispensable.

- Je me disais aussi, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi moi, je suis fatiguée…

Data fronça les sourcils, tentant de savoir à quoi elle faisait allusion, puis abandonna, préférant utiliser le temps qu'il avait devant lui à compulser les archives de cette fameuse base 451. Il découvrit pas moins de mille deux cent soixante treize infractions avec les lois de la Fédération, dont sept cent douze d'entre elles avaient plus ou moins reçu la bénédiction du personnel de Starfleet en poste au moment des faits.

Il recula au fond de son siège, songeant que cette mission risquait d'être sans doute plus houleuse que prévu…

*

* *

Will Riker s'accouda à la console d'ingénierie et regarda le ballet des cristaux de dilithium dans le noyau exponentiel. A chaque fois qu'il y jetait un œil, il avait l'impression que la couleur du noyau était différente de celle qu'il avait précédemment. Les tons bleus se mélangeaient harmonieusement aux rouges, et le tout dansait devant ses yeux, comme pour lui offrir un spectacle toujours unique qu'il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer.

- Commander ?

Will se détourna à regret du noyau et fit face à Geordi LaForge.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait descendre, Geordi ?

L'ingénieur lui tendit une tablette.

- J'ai examiné des relevés du lieu où nous avons rencontré les Ferengis, et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Curieux, Riker parcourut les données de l'écran. Tout ce qui s'affichait lui parut absolument normal jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un élément qui le fit sourciller.

- Des tetrions, dit-il, surpris. Ici ?

Geordi acquiesça.

- J'ai moi aussi trouvé cela étrange, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches.

- Ca pourrait venir du maraudeur ferengi ?

- Non, monsieur, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Les relevés venaient d'un endroit précis, situé à une centaine de kilomètres du maraudeur. En superposant les différents scans que nous avons effectué dans la même matinée, voici ce que j'ai obtenu.

Il tendit à Will une seconde tablette. Celui-ci la regarda brièvement et laissa échapper un juron.

- Ca se déplace !

- Le plus étrange, poursuivit le jeune noir, c'est que les tetrions restent concentrés et se déplacent ensemble autour du maraudeur, selon un schéma qui m'a intrigué. On dirait une manœuvre…

Il rajusta son VISOR.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Geordi… Montez avec moi sur la passerelle, nous allons en parler au capitaine.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'ingénierie, et, via le turbolift, se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la passerelle. Riker fut surpris de constater que Picard n'y était pas. Il se dirigea vers Deanna, qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil du capitaine. Celle-ci lui lança un regard inquiet en percevant ses émotions.

- Deanna ? Où est le capitaine ?

Elle désigna la porte située en contrebas des consoles de navigation.

- Il est en communication avec Starfleet Command, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne faisait aucun doute quant à la confidentialité de l'information. Will ? qu'y a-t-il ?

Le premier officier lui fit signe de la suivre, et tous deux gagnèrent la console d'ingénierie, où LaForge venait de transférer toutes les données nécessaires à son exposé.

- Geordi ?

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et exposa pour la deuxième fois ses observations. Deanna l'écouta sans dire un mot et attendit qu'il eut terminé.

- Un amas de tetrions qui se déplace aussi précisément, ça ne peut à mon sens signifier qu'une chose…

- Il y avait un autre vaisseau avec le maraudeur ferengi, Deanna, continua Riker.

- Un bouclier occulteur, souffla Troi.

- Exactement, approuva Geordi. En théorie, on ne peut percevoir de brusques poussées d'énergie que lorsqu'un vaisseau se désocculte. Mais si le vaisseau est trop gros, même occulté, il peut avoir des fuites de radiations. En l'occurrence, des tetrions.

Deanna se raidit.

- C'était donc ça, dit-elle.

- Ca quoi ?

Will et Geordi la fixèrent avec curiosité.

- Lorsque nous avons rencontré les Ferengis, j'ai perçu une présence dangereuse, mais je n'étais pas certaine de sa provenance… Elle pouvait venir d'un vaisseau occulté.

- Ca ne nous facilite pas la tâche, remarqua Riker. S'il y avait vraiment un vaisseau dissimulé à proximité du maraudeur, pourquoi était-il là ? Les Ferengis auraient donc un rôle plus important que nous ne le pensions ?

- Crois-tu que cela ait un lien avec les communications subspatiales entre l'Enterprise et le maraudeur ?

- Je l'ignore, mais je pense que, sur ce point, le capitaine pourra nous éclairer… Il semblait être au courant de ce qui se passait.

Au même moment, Picard sortit de son bureau, son expression des jours de dialogue avec l'amiral Nechayev peinte sur le visage. Le rassemblement d'officiers qui se dessinait devant lui le surprit, et il les rejoignit rapidement.

- Alors, que signifie cet attroupement ?

Les officiers se regardèrent un instant, puis Riker prit la parole.

- Monsieur, Geordi a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Geordi soupira et s'apprêta à répéter pour la troisième fois ses découvertes.

*

* *

Lori ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de Data. L'androïde était en train de demander l'autorisation d'atterrir à une personne qui, visiblement, s'intéressait autant à la navette qu'un Klingon à une petite cuillère. Elle se leva et rejoignit son compagnon au poste de pilotage.

- Je suppose que nous avons l'autorisation de nous poser, dit l'androïde sans se retourner.

- Tu supposes ?

- Entre deux grognements, j'ai cru reconnaître un oui.

Lori laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ?

- Oui, Data…

Elle vit le panel d'expression de l'androïde s'enrichir d'un magnifique sourire de satisfaction.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Vraiment.

Heureux, il se concentra sur sa console et entama la procédure d'atterrissage, ses doigts entrant les données nécessaires à cette manœuvre avec une indescriptible dextérité. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Sakharov se posait en douceur dans le hangar principal de la station.

Un homme vint accueillir les deux officiers.

- Bienvenue sur la station 451, dit-il en jetant de furtifs et nombreux coups d'œil à la navette marquée de l'immatriculation de l'Enterprise, je suis le lieutenant Bishop.

Lori regarda des pieds à la tête l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, tentant de déceler chez lui le moindre indice qui aurait pu prouver ses dires.

- Je n'aurais pas deviné seule…

Le prétendu lieutenant examina sa propre tenue et hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de ce qui provoquait l'hésitation de la jeune femme.

- Je comprends vos doutes, dit-il calmement, mais sachez qu'ici, vous ne trouverez aucun officier de Starfleet en uniforme. Cela représenterait un trop grand risque. Mais, ajouta-t-il, cela ne suffit pas pour remettre en cause notre loyauté envers la Fédération. Et, à ce propos, je remarque que vous voyagez à bord d'une navette tout à fait particulière…

Lori acquiesça, sachant que si pour Data et elle, passer inaperçus était aisément concevable, ça l'était beaucoup moins en ce qui concernait le Sakharov. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Data, qu'elle sentait sur le point de parler, et essaya de gagner du temps.

- Je regrette, lieutenant, dit-elle en insistant sur le grade, mais je préférerais avoir affaire à l'officier supérieur qui commande cette station.

- Vous l'avez devant vous.

Lori eut du mal à cacher sa surprise.

- Vous ? Je croyais que c'était le commander Hamilton qui gérait la base…

- C'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. J'ai été promu à sa place par procuration, et je doute que la situation change avant plusieurs années. Voyez-vous, les officiers ne se bousculent pas pour venir ici. La base n'intéresse pas Starfleet Command, nous sommes donc obligés de nous débrouiller sans eux.

Il se tut une dizaine de secondes avant de reprendre.

- Ceci dit, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que faites-vous à bord d'une navette qui provient du vaisseau Enterprise ?

Saint-James secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

- Parce que si vous ne me le dites pas, je vous ferai tous les deux mettre aux arrêts, charmante demoiselle. Vous et votre albinos.

- Je ne suis pas… commença Data.

- Comment savoir si je peux vous faire confiance ? coupa Lori d'un ton sec.

- Vous ne saurez pas.

La jeune femme commençait à trouver agaçante l'attitude du lieutenant Bishop. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se livrer à ce petit jeu puéril, et, même si elle aurait préféré éviter cela, elle allait devoir tout lui révéler.

- Très bien, lieutenant. Je suis le lieutenant commander Lori Saint-James, et voici le lieutenant commander Data, de l'USS Enterprise. Nous devons rencontrer un contact à bord de votre base dans moins de vingt minutes.

- C'est ça, et moi, je suis le chancelier Gowron et je dois voir l'Empereur Kahless de toute urgence…

Sans un mot, Lori lui tendit les ordres de mission. Bishop ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, ne semblant pas savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être annoncés ?

- Simplement parce que nous voulions éviter de mettre tout le quadrant au courant, lieutenant. Cela aurait ruiné le caractère confidentiel de cette mission, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mais pourquoi avoir tant rechigné à me le dire, gémit le lieutenant, je n'aurais pas été aussi désagréable…

- Je connais la réputation de cette base, et je ne voyais aucune raison valable de vous accorder ma confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, seulement, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon d'en finir au plus vite avec vous. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais ne pas perdre davantage de temps.

Bishop s'écarta pour les laisser passer, se confondant en excuses et s'enlisant un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, commander, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir…

- Evidemment, grommela Lori entre ses dents, comme cela, tout le monde comprendra que nous faisons partie de Starfleet…

- Bien sûr, vous avez raison, commander, alors ne venez pas…

Il les suivit jusqu'au portes du hangar, leur tournant autour comme un chien andorien. Lori se retourna vers lui.

- Je vous remercie, lieutenant, je pense que nous arriverons à nous débrouiller.

- Bien sûr, commander…

Lori et Data s'éloignèrent dans le couloir obscur qui rappelait vaguement à l'androïde le programme holodeck de la matinée, quand Bishop les interpella.

- Excusez-moi, commander Data…

L'intéressé tourna la tête et regarda le lieutenant avec curiosité.

- Il me semble que vous êtes déjà venu à bord de la base…

Data haussa les épaules.

- Vous faites erreur, lieutenant, c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici…

- Je suis désolé, commander, j'ai dû vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Lori leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant comment il était possible de confondre Data avec quelqu'un d'autre, et fit signe à l'androïde de continuer. Ils progressèrent rapidement dans les coursives jaunâtres, évitant de s'attarder ou de poser leurs mains contre les cloisons.

- « C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici »… répéta Lori.

- L'expression m'a semblée adaptée à l'endroit. L'environnement requiert un vocabulaire imagé. Je me demande s'il a compris ce que je voulais dire…

- Je crois que oui, Data, répondit Lori avec un demi-sourire.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui devait tenir lieu d'axe principal. Saint-James s'arrêta et observa les lieux. Une foule immense se mouvait dans l'anarchie la plus totale, mélangeant les races, les tailles et les sexes en un tableau répugnant de mauvais goût. La saleté qui régnait dans les coursives était ici multipliée par dix, et la puanteur écœurante qui leur agressait les narines était tellement épaisse et stagnante qu'elle en semblait presque tangible.

- Bienvenus sur la base 451, murmura-t-elle en écho à la phrase employée par Bishop pour les accueillir.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à plonger au cœur de l'essaim grouillant, prenant garde à ne toucher que le strict minimum, y compris en ce qui concernait les gens eux-mêmes… Elle chercha du regard le lieu de rendez-vous que Nok avait décrit comme « le bar le plus mal famé de toute la base », une précision qui, dans la situation actuelle, n'était pas d'une grande aide.

- Que cherchons-nous exactement ? demanda Data.

- Un bar plus insalubre que les autres.

- Ca ne va pas être de la tarte…

Lori tourna un visage surpris vers l'androïde, qui employait un taux inhabituel d'expressions métaphoriques. _Et en plus, l'endroit est contagieux…_ songea-t-elle sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle.

Ils évoluèrent lentement au milieu de cet univers chaotique, tentant de trouver, parmi tous les bars de la base, lequel aurait pu selon le Ferengi mériter la palme des plus mauvaises fréquentations.

- Pour moi, c'est kif-kif, avoua Lori, ils ont tous une sale tronche…

Enfin, avisant une entrée sombre, glauque et visiblement oubliée de tous, elle s'arrêta et essaya de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur par des vitres qui n'avaient jamais dû connaître l'odeur du savon. Elle put déduire de ses observations que, de toute évidence, les clients de ce tripot ressemblaient à la façade. Elle sourit.

- Et le gagnant est… dit-elle en faisant signe à Data de la suivre.

Les deux officiers entrèrent sans empressement, essayant de ne pas être trop regardants quant à ce sur quoi ils pouvaient bien marcher.

A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'un personnage vaguement humanoïde leur sauta dessus et flanqua une large claque dans le dos de Data.

- Lore ! ! Vieux pirate !

Data regarda son interlocuteur avec étonnement, mais, à la grande surprise de Saint-James, ne fit rien pour nier l'affirmation.

La chose se plia en deux et émis un gargouillis immonde qui devait être un rire.

- Lore, si j'm'attendais à t'revoir ici ! J'croyais qu't'avais eu des démêlés avec les Fédés et qu'tu d'vais t'isoler un bout… Qu'est-ss'tu fiches ici ?

L'androïde répondit d'une voix forte, avec un accent traînant.

- Grycnv, pourriture, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lori n'avait pas bougé, stupéfaite par la scène qu'elle était en train de vivre. Le dénommé Grycnv la désigna d'un air goguenard.

- T'as jamais été un mec à poules, toi, Lore, qui c'est cette pouf' ?

- Tout le monde change, Grycnv, répondit Data en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer à lui. Je m'offre des extras. Au fait, t'aurais pas aperçu un Ferengi un peu paumé dans le coin, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

Grycnv réitéra son rire répugnant ; Lori eut l'impression en entendant ce bruit que des bulles allaient lui sortir de la bouche ou du moins de ce qui en tenait lieu.

- Les femmes te suffisent plus, il te faut des Ferengis, maintenant !

Data émis un petit rire grave que Lori ne connaissait pas.

- Sans déconner, Grycnv, tu l'as pas vu ?

- Non, mon vieux, répondit le petit humanoïde, mais tu d'vrais d'mander à K'nobi, il connaît tout le monde ici.

Data approuva avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as raison.

- Et tiens-moi au courant, hurla Grycnv pour se faire entendre de Data qui s'éloignait déjà en entraînant Lori avec lui. Faut que j'te parle d'un plan infaillible pour refiler des armes au Maquis sans se faire pincer par la Fédération ou les Cardassiens…

L'androïde s'était dirigé vers le comptoir sans prendre la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase, tenant toujours la jeune femme par la taille.

- Qui est K'nobi ? demanda celle-ci.

- Le barman, répondit Data.

- Je vais certainement poser une question bête, mais qui est Lore ?

- C'est mon frère.

Lori approuva en hochant la tête.

- C'est normal.

Data tourna les yeux vers elle.

- Je t'expliquerai, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux profiter du fait que tout le monde me prenne pour mon frère.

Arrivé au comptoir, il héla un humain qui, à sa façon, était aussi hideux que l'était Grycnv. Une large cicatrice lui barrait le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, faisant de son nez une bouillie informe et tordant sa bouche en un éternel sourire qui n'arrangeait en rien son physique déjà guère aidé au départ. En laissant son regard plonger par-dessus la table bouffée par l'alcool qui devait constituer le comptoir, Lori put émettre l'hypothèse que le quidam n'avait pas dû voir ses pieds depuis sa naissance. Elle comprenait pour quelle raison il se trouvait derrière le bar : c'était le seul endroit encore assez large pour qu'il puisse manœuvrer son gras sans risquer de provoquer des tremblements de terre. La base devait être en surcharge permanente avec un tel pachyderme à son bord…

- K'nobi ! cria Data pour couvrir la plainte de la musique ambiante.

En regardant autour d'elle, Lori remarqua un orchestre qui s'efforçait de sortir des sons cacophoniques à l'aide d'instruments dont elle n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Pour la plupart, ils semblaient faits de l'assemblage de divers objets, dont la fonction première n'était pas forcément celle qu'on leur avait imposée dans ce bar. Le groupe de musiciens se mouvait sans entrain, tentant vainement de couvrir le bruit des discussions par un autre bruit, différent mais tout aussi désagréable. _On n'y gagne rien au change_, commenta silencieusement Lori.

- K'nobi !

La jeune femme se demanda combien de fois Data avait appelé le déplaisant adipeux sans obtenir de réponse. Si en plus il était sourd…

- Lore !

Le gros barman s'avança vers l'androïde et lui tendit une main grasse et porcine que Data serra sans hésiter.

- Sacré Lore, t'as toujours une sacrée poigne ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Data se pencha dans sa direction pour se faire mieux entendre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un Ferengi qui vient d'arriver et qui pourrait donner l'impression qu'il attend quelqu'un ?

- Si fait, mon gars, il est à la table douze, ton sacré Ferengi. C'est toi qu'il attend ?

Lori haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment on avait pu caser douze tables dans une pièce aussi minuscule.

- Oui, c'est moi, confirma Data. Où est la table douze ?

- Elle a pas bougé depuis la dernière sacrée fois où tu es venu !

- Merci, K'nobi.

Il était sur le point de quitter le comptoir, mais K'nobi le retint.

- Tu vas pas partir comme ça, avec ton amie, j't'offre un verre. C'est sacré !

Data acquiesça et attendit que le barman remplisse deux verres vaguement brunâtres avec un liquide qui ne l'était pas moins.

- Celui-là, c'est un sacré tord-boyaux !

Lori prit le verre par politesse, se demandant si K'nobi était mandaté par une organisation particulière pour avoir un quota de « sacré » à dire dans une même journée, et désigna les musiciens.

- Ils jouent souvent, ici ?

K'nobi fit une moue qui devait suggérer un léger mépris.

- Oh, ceux-là… Ils jouaient pour un employeur de chasseurs de primes, je crois… Ils se sont fait virer quand il est mort. On les garde le temps qu'ils finissent leur sacré cachet, et on les renverra dans le système de Tat'oine. On n'a pas les mêmes notions de mélomanie, ici.

- Je vous crois, dit Saint-James avec conviction avant de suivre Data vers un coin du bar, son verre à la main, s'interrogeant sur l'utilisation qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire du contenu comme du contenant. Elle le rejoignit et lui souffla :

- L'endroit me rappelle la cantina d'un vieux film de science-fiction du XXème siècle, en plus sale…

Ils arrivèrent à une table reculée, à laquelle était accoudé un Ferengi qui leur tournait le dos.

- Daimon Nok ?

L'interpellé se retourna vivement à l'annonce de son nom, une main encore posée sur son lobe droit, signifiant par là qu'il ne s'était pas forcément ennuyé en attendant les officiers. Il se leva et les pria de s'asseoir.

Lori s'exécuta, trouvant du même coup un prétexte pour poser son verre et, éventuellement, oublier par inadvertance de le boire. Data prit place à ses côtés et, portant le verre au niveau de son visage, bût d'un coup sec le liquide peu engageant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Nok s'assit à son tour, et, plongeant la main dans un bol, en ressortit une pleine poignée de larves qu'il avala goulûment.

- Je crois, commander, que vous avez des informations à me révéler, réussit-il à articuler en projetant au passage quelques larves sur la table.

- C'est exact, Daimon, mais je voudrais savoir ce que vous aurez à me proposer en échange.

Nok leva un doigt boudiné et l'agita nerveusement devant la jeune femme.

- Vous d'abord…

- Dans ce cas…

Lori fit mine de se lever, un geste qui affola le Ferengi.

- Attendez, femelle !

La jeune femme ne releva pas la qualité péjorative du dernier mot et se rassit doucement. Elle toisa le petit Ferengi et croisa les bras.

- Que voulez-vous ? céda Nok.

- Je veux savoir à qui vous ferez profiter ce que je vais vous apprendre.

Nok se mit sur la défensive.

- Et pourquoi ? Vous voulez me doubler ?

- Non, répondit calmement Lori, je veux seulement savoir à qui d'autre je pourrai vendre ces informations sans… piétiner vos plates-bandes…

- Que c'est prévenant ! s'exclama Nok. Je vais vous répondre.

_Par le Grand Dragon, qu'il est bête_… La jeune femme tenta de dissimuler une satisfaction qui devait se lire à pages ouvertes sur son visage.

Le Ferengi se rapprocha ostensiblement.

- Je le dirai aux Cardassiens.

- Et ?

- C'est tout, finit-il, visiblement content de lui.

Lori hocha la tête.

- Très bien… Vous avez rempli votre part du marché. Voici l'ensemble des études de la Fédération sur la planète Podrim.

Elle fit glisser une tablette numérique en direction du Ferengi. Celui-ci s'en saisit prestement et lu avec avidité ce qui y était répertorié.

- Bon, dit-il en faisant traîner la syllabe, je crois que nous pouvons nous quitter…

La jeune femme le saisit par le bras.

- Un instant, Daimon.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien de plus à me dire, Daimon ? susurra le commander Saint-James en se rapprochant petit à petit du Ferengi, ravi.

Il exhiba sa dentition grotesque en un large sourire lubrique qui n'échappa pas à Data. Celui-ci sursauta, prêt à prévenir Lori des intentions plausibles du Daimon Nok, mais s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle-même semblait manifester des signes de désir. Etonné, il décida néanmoins de lui faire confiance et se contenta de les observer.

Lori s'était suffisamment approchée pour pouvoir passer librement son bras autour du cou de Nok, et, sans attendre, elle caressa doucement les lobes du Ferengi en souriant. A ce contact, le nabot orgueilleux qu'avait été Nok jusque là devint soudain plus soumis que si on lui avait mis cent barres de latinum sous le nez.

Data approuva silencieusement, ayant compris les manœuvres de son amie, qui, bien que peu subtiles, semblaient efficaces. Il savait qu'aucun Ferengi ne pouvait résister à l'oomox, et c'était là un véritable mystère pour lui que de comprendre comment un tel abandon psychique suite à un simple contact pouvait être envisageable. Il se promit d'explorer ce problème dès qu'il aurait le temps nécessaire pour le faire et attendit la suite des évènements.

Nok se pâmait de plaisir sous les doigts du commander, qui guettait le moment le plus opportun pour obtenir la réponse qu'elle désirait…

- Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez sur l'Ambassadeur Numak, Daimon. Et j'ai tout mon temps…

*

* *

Numak éternua brusquement. Il se tenait devant la porte fermant l'accès aux quartiers de Saint-James. Un éclair de lucidité l'avait conduit à reconsidérer sa façon d'aborder le commander, et il venait avec l'intention de l'inviter à dîner. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que, s'il savait comment s'y prendre, la jeune femme ne pourrait que le préférer à l'androïde… Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que l'inverse fut seulement envisageable. Aucun Cardassien n'aurait pu…

Mais il attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes que Lori daigne lui ouvrir la porte, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : soit la jeune femme refusait de le voir, soit elle n'était pas là…

- Ordinateur, localiser le lieutenant commander Saint-James.

La vois féminine de l'ordinateur sembla sortir des murs pour lui répondre.

- Le lieutenant commander Saint-James n'est pas à bord.

Numak leva les yeux vers la provenance probable de la voix et resta un long moment sans bouger. Enfin, il posa une autre question.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ?

- Impossible de répondre.

- Localiser le lieutenant commander Data.

- Le lieutenant commander Data n'est pas à bord.

L'Ambassadeur cardassien hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Y a-t-il une navette manquante ?

- Affirmatif : navette de type 7 « Sakharov » absente.

Numak réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait étudié tout ce qui lui était accessible à bord de l'Enterprise, et il savait que le Sakharov était une navette de moyenne portée capable de voyager à vitesse de distorsion. Il ne doutait pas que les deux officiers avaient dû prendre cette navette, mais pourquoi ?

- Ordinateur, ordre de mission des commanders Data et Saint-James ?

Il entendit une légère sonnerie.

- Veuillez entrer codes de sécurité.

Numak abandonna. Sans code, il ne parviendrait pas à tromper l'ordinateur, et il se doutait que personne à bord ne lui livrera le moindre indice… Il retourna dans ses quartiers et chercha quelles étaient les bases et les planètes les plus proches de l'actuelle position de l'Enterprise. Parmi tous les noms qui s'affichaient, il n'en trouva pas un qui le satisfasse vraiment.

- La base 451, murmura-t-il, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour savoir dans quelles circonstances il avait déjà entendu parler de cette base.

Il se rappelait vaguement que quelqu'un, quelque part, lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de la base 451, mais, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de plus.

- Ah, vieillesse ennemie, dit-il en référence à l'un des seuls auteurs dramatiques humains qu'il connaissait et appréciait.

*

* *

- Commander ! Commander Saint-James !

Lori et Data se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir le lieutenant Bishop qui courait à leur rencontre. Lori s'arrêta et attendit qu'il les ait rejoint.

- Vous devriez le crier encore plus fort, Bishop, siffla-t-elle, je crois qu'il y en a là-bas qui ne vous ont pas entendu…

Le jeune homme devint écarlate.

- Je m'excuse, bafouilla-t-il, dépité.

- Visiblement, c'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux, répliqua Saint-James, encore irritée de l'accueil que le lieutenant leur avait réservé.

Elle se radoucit en voyant que ses remarques acerbes ne faisaient que le plonger un peu plus dans l'embarras.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en feignant d'oublier les idioties du lieutenant.

- Je… je vous ai vu sortir du bar, et je venais m'enquérir de la progression de votre mission.

- Et vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Euh… Non… Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat…

Lori et Data se regardèrent et reprirent le chemin du hangar, suivis par Bishop.

- Vous comprenez, Starfleet s'intéresse peu à nous, alors une mission comme la vôtre met les officiers de la base en effervescence…

- Nous sommes ravis d'être la cause de votre retour à la vie, lieutenant, mais notre travail ici est terminé. Nous devons rejoindre l'Enterprise.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Je crois que nous connaissons le chemin, lieutenant…

Bishop comprit que les deux officiers l'avaient assez vu et, résistant à l'envie de s'excuser une fois de plus, fit un bref salut et revint prestement sur ses pas.

- Et merci de votre aide, lança Data.

Lori le regarda étrangement.

- Tu as fait l'école du rire, toi, avant de venir…

- Non, répondit l'androïde avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ai sucé un…

- Je connais la suite, merci, l'interrompit rapidement la jeune femme, affolée par la débauche d'humour de son ami. Epargne-moi les détails scabreux… C'est Riker qui t'a appris ça ?

- Oui, avoua Data.

- C'est du propre…

Ils arrivèrent au hangar, au centre duquel trônait le Sakharov. La navette décolla quelques minutes plus tard et s'éloigna de la base à vitesse d'impulsion.

*

* *

Nok était revenu à bord du Latinum Five, affichant une mine dépitée. Il n'avait pris conscience de son erreur que trop tard ; il s'était fait manipuler comme un nouveau-né. Il avait révélé tous ses contacts avec le gouvernement cardassien et avait ainsi totalement sabordé la mission pour laquelle le Haut Commandement l'avait engagé. Heureusement, la femelle humaine n'avait pas poursuivi son interrogatoire, il n'avait donc pas eu à lui dire quels liens il entretenait avec les Romuliens… Pour le coup, une telle faute lui aurait certainement coûté la vie.

Il avait regagné la passerelle et s'apprêtait à prendre place dans son fauteuil, quand Swog l'interpella.

- Daimon ! Je détecte une forte poussée de tachyons droit devant nous !

Nok soupira bruyamment.

- Des tetrions, des tachyons… ce sera quoi, la prochaine fois, Swog ? Des prions ?

Il éclata de rire, certain d'avoir fait preuve d'une grande spiritualité, mais s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il était visiblement le seul à avoir trouvé sa blague hilarante.

- Tant pis pour les tachyons, dit-il, nous devons retrouver les Romuliens.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Daimon, répondit le pilote, livide. Je crois que ce sont eux qui nous ont retrouvés…

Nok leva les yeux et poussa un long cri aigu.

*

* *

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lori fixait Data depuis une bonne minute sans dire un mot, et l'androïde avait décidé de lui en demander la raison.

- Parle-moi de Lore… lui demanda la jeune femme.

Il sembla hésiter devant cette requête à laquelle il aurait pourtant dû s'attendre après sa prestation dans le bar, puis hocha la tête, en cherchant quelle était la façon la plus simple d'aborder le sujet.

- Avant moi, mon père, le docteur Noonien Soong, avait construit plusieurs androïdes. Le seul qui fonctionna fut Lore, mais les émotions que mon père lui avait programmées l'avaient perverti ; il dut être désassemblé. Puis je fus construit. Sans émotions. Le docteur Soong ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Des années après l'attaque de l'entité cristalline, je suis retourné sur ma planète natale, et j'y ai trouvé Lore. Le docteur Crusher a pu le réactiver, mais Lore s'avéra dangereux pour la sécurité de l'Enterprise, et j'ai été obligé de le téléporter dans l'espace.

Il s'arrêta pour s'assurer que Lori suivait son récit écourté. La jeune femme le regardait avec intérêt, attendant qu'il continue.

- J'ai revu Lore quelques années plus tard. Mon père avait quitté Omicron Thêta avant l'attaque de l'entité cristalline et s'était établi sur une obscure petite planète dans un système éloigné. Depuis là, il a activé à distance un programme pour nous ramener à lui. Il espérait pouvoir m'implanter une puce à émotions qu'il avait construit spécialement pour moi, mais Lore s'en est emparé et a tué notre père avant de s'enfuir. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère, il avait pris la tête des Borgs pour détruire la Fédération.

Data baissa la tête, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui était pénible.

- Il a réussi à me rallier à sa cause. Grâce à lui, j'éprouvais des émotions, et j'étais prêt à le suivre partout en l'échange de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir… J'ai compris mon erreur suffisamment tôt pour éviter le pire, mais…

Il s'arrêta de parler. Le souvenir des tortures qu'il avait imposées à son ami Geordi continuait de le hanter et de le faire hésiter quant à la nécessité de s'approprier les émotions que lui promettait la puce du docteur Soong.

Lori s'abstint de dire un seul mot, s'étonnant seulement de constater que Data semblait troublé à un degré supérieur à celui auquel il l'avait habituée… Même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien éprouver, elle aurait juré qu'il s'en voulait… Quel crime pouvait bien être assez abominable pour faire culpabiliser un androïde ?

Habilement, elle choisit de changer de sujet et revint sur le numéro de Data sur la base 451.

- Cela ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui s'est passé dans le bar…

Data cligna des yeux, accueillant la question non sans un certain contentement.

- Lorsque j'ai été obligé de démonter Lore, j'ai récupéré sa mémoire. Je pensais que cela aurait pu m'être utile un jour, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de mon frère. Et peut-être de lui pardonner… Je n'avais jamais osé lire les banques de données jusqu'à présent, mais, lorsque ce Lut'gghav, Grycnv, m'a abordé en me nommant Lore, je me suis dit que le moment était venu ; mon frère était venu plusieurs fois sur la base, ce qui explique ma popularité…

- Et ce qui explique également que l'on s'en soit sorti vivant, avança Lori. Tu as eu une excellente idée. Maintenant, nous savons que les Ferengis travaillent de concert avec Numak. Ce qui m'étonne, reprit-elle après un court silence, c'est que Nok n'ait pas fait référence au Haut Commandement cardassien… Est-ce que Numak serait assez fou pour mener une telle action sans l'aval de son gouvernement ?

Elle regarda l'écran de contrôle et plissa les yeux.

- Après tout, oui, il en serait capable…

- Tu l'admires ? demanda Data

- Non, répondit la jeune femme, je le trouve inconscient. Sauf s'il a l'appui de quelqu'un au conseil, mais j'en doute… Il n'a pas l'air…

Une sonnerie stridente l'interrompit brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore… répondit Data en se précipitant sur la console. Les senseurs détectent une brusque poussée d'énergie à bâbord… Des tachyons.

Il leva les yeux sur l'écran et commenta la scène quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se produise réellement.

- Un vaisseau est en train de se désocculter.

La cabine de la petite navette fut aussitôt plongée dans l'ombre, écrasée par la masse imposante du gigantesque Oiseau de Guerre romulien qui venait d'apparaître.

- Des Romuliens… dit Lori dans un souffle. Que font-ils ici ?

Semblant ignorer le Sakharov, l'Oiseau de Guerre manoeuvra et, avec une rapidité déconcertante, fondit sur le maraudeur ferengi sans lui laisser aucune chance de réagir.

- Il a armé ses phaseur, remarqua Data.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de l'androïde, le vaisseau romulien tira plusieurs salves avant d'envoyer deux torpilles à photons. Ces dernières furent suffisantes pour traverser le bouclier du maraudeur et le faire exploser. L'attaque avait en tout pris moins d'une minute.

Effarée, Lori ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du nuage de gaz orangé dégagé par l'explosion.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ordinateur, manœuvre de repli Data : 1-7-Thêta-B

- Data ?

L'androïde se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je préfère ne pas être là lorsque qu'ils s'apercevront qu'on existe…

- Tu marques un point, avoua Lori.

La commande enregistrée, la navette fit un large virage, et, prenant la direction de la dernière position de l'Enterprise, s'éloigna à vitesse maximum.

- A distorsion 2, il serait préférable que les romuliens nous laissent un peu d'avance, fit remarquer Lori.

- S'ils nous rejoignent, approuva Data, nous ne ferons pas le poids.

Le commander Saint-James secoua la tête.

- Très franchement, dit-elle, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

- En faisant des recherches sur Nok, j'ai appris qu'il avait été condamné par son gouvernement après avoir traité avec des contrebandiers romuliens… Cela a peut-être un lien. En tout cas, ajouta l'androïde, c'est la solution la plus logique.

- Les Romuliens sont à notre poursuite, Data. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle…

- La mauvaise ?

- Ils voyagent à distorsion 9 et nous ont presque rattrapés.

- La bonne ?

- Ils nous ont PRESQUE rattrapés.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi pour faire de l'humour…

- Désolée, Data. Nous n'aurons jamais rejoint l'Enterprise à temps… S'ils nous attaquent, nous sommes morts.

Au même instant, un choc accompagné d'un bruit sourd ébranla la navette. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa d'un conduit endommagé par la secousse et se répandit dans la cabine.

- Boucliers à 60 %. En diminution. Un des conduits EPS a cédé.

Lori écouta Data faire un bref inventaire des dégâts.

- Il faut prendre une décision, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps face à eux.

Un nouveau tir de phaseur secoua la navette.

- Boucliers à 45%. (il éleva la voix). Ordinateur, manœuvre d'évasion Data : bêta…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La navette essuya un autre tir qui la dévia de sa trajectoire, projetant les deux officiers contre les consoles de navigation. Lori se redressa pour lire une donnée qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

- Ils ont armé leurs torpilles à photons…

- Ordinateur, manœuvre d'évasion Data : bêta-2.

Le Sakharov évita de justesse la première torpille, qui explosa une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Bouclier à 10%…

Lori lui lança un regard désespéré. Impassible, Data gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de contrôle, cherchant une solution rapide pour compenser la perte du bouclier. Après un bref calcul, il transféra l'énergie du noyau exponentiel aux boucliers.

- Bouclier à 50%, annonça-t-il une fois sa manipulation terminée.

Privée de ses moteurs, la navette ralentit pour avancer à vitesse d'impulsion. L'Oiseau de Guerre la dépassa, mais fit rapidement demi-tour pour revenir à sa hauteur, tirant plusieurs salves au phaseur. Le bouclier du Sakharov encaissa les premiers tirs sans dommages supplémentaires, mais le quatrième provoqua l'explosion de deux conduits au-dessus des officiers. Lori fut noyée dans la vapeur qui s'en échappa et cria sous l'effet de la douleur. Data la saisit et la transporta, à moitié inconsciente, à l'arrière de la cabine, avant de retourner au poste de pilotage.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui était physiquement possible de faire, et qu'il était désormais impuissant, à la merci des Romuliens…

Un dernier tir vint confirmer son raisonnement.

- Bouclier à 0%… dit-il à mi-voix.

A cet instant, un court signal sonore capta son attention. Ce qu'il vit sur l'écran lui permit d'imaginer une fin plus heureuse que celle à laquelle il s'attendait depuis quelques minutes.

- Lori, un vaisseau de la Fédération est en approche…

Il attendit que l'ordinateur de la navette termine l'identification.

- C'est l'Enterprise !

L'Oiseau de Guerre choisit ce moment pour envoyer une nouvelle torpille à photon. Le Sakharov, immobile, ne put l'éviter et explosa violemment, projetant divers débris carbonisés dans un large rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

*

* *

- Capitaine, nous les avons repérés ! Ils sont attaqués par un Oiseau de Guerre romulien.

- Picard à salle de téléportation 3. Soyez prêt à transporter monsieur Data et le commander Saint-James à bord dès que possible.

La voix de l'ingénieur retentit dans le commbadge de Picard.

- Capitaine, je ne pourrai les téléporter que lorsque leurs boucliers seront baissés.

- Je pense que dans peu de temps, les boucliers de la navette ne seront plus un problème, lieutenant.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Picard suivait chaque manœuvre de la bataille.

- Il faut arrêter ce massacre. Worf, appelez les Romuliens.

- Ils refusent la communication, capitaine.

- Ce n'est même plus une bataille, grommela Picard, un Oiseau de Guerre contre une navette, c'est une exécution…

- Les Romuliens n'ont aucun honneur, monsieur, tonna Worf.

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que la passerelle s'illumina sous le coup de l'explosion. Picard sursauta. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait la navette il y avait encore trois secondes : à la place subsistaient quelques débris entourés d'une poussière rougeâtre sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière dégagée par le dilithium gazeux.

Il appuya sur son commbadge.

- Lieutenant ? Vous les avez ?

La réponse tardait à venir. Le capitaine reposa la question.

- Ils sont à bord, capitaine… Le commander Saint-James a été emmenée à l'infirmerie.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Je ne crois pas, capitaine.

Picard recula au fond de son fauteuil en poussant un immense soupir de soulagement.

- Enseigne Bounine, dit-il en s'adressant au pilote, sortez-nous d'ici. Distorsion 8.

- Bien, capitaine.

Will se tourna vers lui.

- Capitaine, et pour les Romuliens ?

Jean-Luc appuya sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et soupira.

- Ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer en plein territoire de la Fédération, Numéro Un. Et je ne suis pas sûr que l'Enterprise puisse soutenir une bataille contre un classe D'deridex. En tout cas, je ne tiens pas à essayer aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon compte d'émotions fortes.

- Ils ont quand même attaqué l'une de nos navettes après avoir détruit un maraudeur.

- Will, je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas sensés être là. Je préfère rester discret.

- Je comprends, capitaine.

- Par contre, continua Picard, je serais ravi d'entendre ce que Data et le commander Saint-James ont bien pu découvrir pour mériter une telle attention de la part de nos amis romuliens…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le turbolift.

- Vous avez la passerelle, Numéro Un. Gardez le cap sur Podrim. Nous devons être en orbite le plus vite possible ou nous attendre à recevoir une nouvelle communication de l'amiral. Je serai à l'infirmerie.

Les portes du turbolift se refermèrent sur lui. Will prit place dans le fauteuil central, et, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, sourit d'aise en songent que, cette fois encore, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Ces pensées rassurèrent Deanna, même si elle n'aimait pas reconnaître que, sur la passerelle, son humeur était toujours étroitement liée à celle de son imzadi.

- Monsieur Worf, gardez quand même un œil sur les Romuliens.

- Si ces p'tak tentent quoi que ce soit contre nous, monsieur, je vous promets que nous mourrons avec honneur ! clama le Klingon avec son tact coutumier.

- Je n'en doute pas, Worf, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le capitaine apprécierait que l'on détruise son vaisseau lorsqu'il ne se trouve pas sur la passerelle. Contentez-vous de les surveiller.

- Bien, monsieur.

Deanna sourit discrètement. La rivalité entre les deux hommes était devenue plus importante depuis qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Worf. Loin de l'effrayer, la situation l'amusait plutôt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait la possibilité d'être au cœur d'une querelle galante, et elle tenait à profiter au maximum de tous les avantages que cette situation pouvait lui offrir.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept

Sorti du turbolift, Picard s'était immédiatement rendu à l'infirmerie pour entendre le rapport, certainement intéressant, de Data. Il y trouva l'androïde et le docteur Crusher penchés sur l'un des lits, dans lequel était assise le commander Saint-James. De loin, il comprit que la discussion était animée.

- Docteur, je vous assure que je me sens parfaitement bien.

Beverly secoua la tête.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, commander. Vous avez été brûlée à un degré important, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez l'infirmerie avant d'être totalement rétablie.

Picard s'avança vers le trio d'officiers.

- Vous devriez écouter le docteur Crusher, commander. Même moi, je ne peux contredire ses ordres.

- Ca tombe bien que vous me parliez de cela, capitaine… Il paraît qu'hier, vous avez fait du cheval…

- Un tout petit peu, se défendit Picard.

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit quelque chose à ce propos…

- Vraiment ? (Picard leva les yeux au plafond et fit mine de fouiller dans sa mémoire). Je ne vois pas… (il baissa la tête et regarda les officiers). Il y a une mouche au plafond, non ?

Beverly poussa un soupir d'abandon tandis que Data levait à son tour la tête pour vérifier les dires du capitaine.

- Nous en reparlerons, Jean-Luc.

Elle se tourna vers Lori.

- Il y a plusieurs brûlures. Pour la plupart, elles sont superficielles et sans réelle gravité, mais j'aurais aimé garder le commander quelques heures.

Picard acquiesça et regarda Saint-James.

- Bien, j'attendrai votre rapport. Dans l'immédiat, je saurai me contenter de celui de monsieur Data. Reposez-vous, commander.

Lori hocha la tête.

- A vos ordres, capitaine.

Elle s'allongea sur la banquette et laissa Beverly l'examiner à l'aide de son tricordeur. Elle vit Picard et Data sortir de l'infirmerie, puis se tourna vers Crusher.

- Et si je vous raconte la journée d'équitation du capitaine, vous me laisserez partir ?

- Seulement si c'est croustillant, rétorqua Beverly.

- Vous ne serez pas déçue…

Le docteur Crusher posa son tricordeur et s'assit sur la banquette.

- Je vous écoute…

*

* *

- Si je comprends bien, Data, Numak agit sans le consentement du Haut Commandement…

Picard et Data avaient rejoint le bureau du capitaine, où l'androïde avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait appris de Nok.

- Pas véritablement, capitaine, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Le Haut Commandement cardassien voulait vraiment ces négociations, et a envoyé l'Ambassadeur Numak à bord de l'Enterprise dans ce but. Mais il semblerait que l'Ambassadeur ait d'autres ambitions, et qu'il ait eu besoin des Ferengis pour ça.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « d'autres ambitions », Data ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, capitaine. Nok a parlé d'un minerai dont les Cardassiens aimeraient s'emparer, mais je n'ai aucune autre précision.

- Un minerai ? Quel minerai ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur, le Ferengi a été incapable de me le dire.

- J'imagine que ce… minerai particulier doit se trouver sur Podrim. Cela expliquerait l'intérêt soudain que les Cardassiens portent à cette planète.

- Ce serait logique, monsieur.

Picard se leva.

- Il serait temps, je crois, que l'Ambassadeur Numak réponde à quelques-unes de nos questions, Data. Où est-il ?

- Dans ses quartiers, monsieur, j'ai demandé qu'il y soit consigné dès que nous avons été téléporté à bord de l'Enterprise.

- Une sage décision, monsieur Data. Attendons que le docteur Crusher libère le commander Saint-James, et nous irons voir Numak ensemble. Même si les enjeux ne sont plus les mêmes, elle reste la personne la plus qualifiée pour converser avec lui. En attendant, retournez à votre poste, monsieur Data. Avec les Romuliens à proximité, nous risquons d'avoir besoin de tout le personnel disponible sur la passerelle.

- Bien, capitaine.

Data allait sortir, mais Picard l'interpella.

- Dites-moi, Data…

L'androïde se retourna et s'approcha du bureau du capitaine. Picard continua.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui a pu provoquer l'attaque des Romuliens ? Croyez-vous que cela ait un lien quelconque avec les Cardassiens ?

- J'en doute, monsieur, répondit Data après une courte seconde de réflexion. Nous savions que le Daimon Nok avait eu des démêlés avec le gouvernement romulien. Peut-être avons-nous assisté à un simple règlement de compte.

- Mais pourquoi précisément après votre entrevue avec Nok ? La coïncidence est troublante. Sans oublier que l'Oiseau de Guerre a tiré sur le Sakharov.

- Sans doute désiraient-ils ne laisser aucun témoin.

Picard hocha la tête.

- Mais de là à s'attaquer à une navette de la Fédération… Ils prenaient un gros risque. Qu'en pense le commander Saint-James ?

- Nous avons évoqué plusieurs possibilités, mais celle que je vous ai citée nous paraissait être la plus probable.

- Nok ne vous a pas parlé des Romuliens ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Data.

- Oui, capitaine.

*

* *

Le commandant N'Vak regarda le vaisseau de Starfleet s'éloigner et, baissant la tête, étouffa un juron. En détruisant le maraudeur ferengi, il avait anéanti toutes ses chances de mener à bien la mission qui lui avait été confiée… Il s'en rendait compte à présent, mais il était regrettable que cette prise de conscience ne vienne que maintenant. La méfiance quasi maladive qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du Daimon Nok l'avait aveuglé, et il ne pouvait plus désormais que constater les dégâts.

Il se tourna vers son équipage. Chaque officier le dévisageait avec inquiétude, sachant que, lors de leur retour sur Romulus, si le commandant sera sans doute exécuté pour avoir sabordé une telle mission, eux seront très certainement emprisonnés pour avoir obéi à ses ordres… Leur confiance à l'origine absolue envers leur commandant avait progressivement fondu comme une boule de neige dans un four. N'Vak pressentait une mutinerie imminente s'il ne faisait rien pour remédier à la situation.

Il décida de prendre une grave décision. Il savait qu'il n'avait guère le choix…

- Messieurs, nous allons rentrer à Romulus…

Son ordre souleva une vive agitation au sein de la passerelle.

- Pardonnez-moi, commandant…

N'Vak regarda le jeune officier qui avait pris la parole.

- Je vous écoute, Sobok, dit le commandant d'une voix empreinte de solennité.

- Commandant, si nous retournons sur Romulus, nous serons jugés pour avoir échoué dans notre mission. Vous savez que le gouvernement ne nous pardonnera jamais cette faute.

- « Cette » faute, major, est la mienne, intervint N'Vak, et je suis prêt à en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Quoiqu'il puisse m'en coûter…

Le major Sobok secoua la tête.

- Cela ne changera rien. En nous ramenant sur Romulus, vous nous condamnez !

- Il a raison, s'écria un autre officier.

Ce fut le signal d'un début de panique que N'Vak eut la plus grande peine du monde à contenir. Chaque membre d'équipage apportait de l'eau à son propre moulin, ce qui rendait la situation tout à fait ingérable. Néanmoins, le commandant de l'Oiseau de Guerre comprit aisément que, pour la plupart, ses hommes, si tant est qu'il puisse encore les considérer comme tels, tombaient d'accord pour éviter Romulus le plus longtemps possible.

Il attendit que le calme revint un peu sur la passerelle, puis reprit la parole.

- Réfléchissez, messieurs, dit-il en élevant la voix, si nous nous enfuyons, le Tal Shiar obligera le gouvernement à nous poursuivre. Et vous savez parfaitement ce qui nous attend si nous sommes rattrapés…

- Arrangeons-nous pour ne pas l'être, rétorqua Sobok.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, major ! tonna N'Vak. Le Tal Shiar arrive toujours à ses fins.

Il reprit son souffle.

- Croyez-moi, vous risquez moins en vous rendant qu'en vous enfuyant… Vous savez que j'ai raison.

- Et vous, commandant ?

N'Vak haussa les épaules en un signe éloquent d'impuissance face aux évènements.

- Quoi que je fasse, je serai condamné à mort, dit-il, fataliste. En tant que commandant, mon devoir est de vous protéger. Ce que je ferai du mieux que je le pourrai, messieurs.

Sobok baissa la tête, vaincu. N'Vak n'eut pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire pour comprendre qu'il s'était montré suffisamment convaincant. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Mettez le cap sur Romulus. Distorsion 4.

Il ajouta à mi-voix, pour lui-même.

- Après tout, je ne suis pas si pressé de mourir…

L'Oiseau de Guerre partit en direction de sa planète natale, emmenant à son bord un équipage résigné et amer.

_Au fond_, songea Sobok en regardant alentours ses camarades d'infortune exécuter leurs tâches habituelles avec l'énergie d'un plat de nouilles romuliennes_, nous sommes déjà tous morts._

*

* *

Depuis que des officiers de la sécurité l'avaient enfermé dans ses propres quartiers, Numak était resté assis, sans bouger, ruminant sa défaite imminente. Il se souvenait maintenant dans quelles circonstances il avait entendu prononcer le nom de la base 451 : c'était à bord de cette base qu'il avait rencontré le mercenaire ferengi qu'il avait engagé pour l'aider à prendre la planète de force. Saint-James et son androïde avaient sans doute trouvé un moyen quelconque de converser avec le Ferengi et de le convaincre de tout leur révéler…

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ses yeux. Personne à bord n'aurait pu le trahir, puisqu'il avait pris grand soin de cacher à ses propres hommes la partie la plus intéressante de sa mission. Il va sans dire qu'il ne tarderait pas à recevoir la visite du capitaine Picard, soucieux comme toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait à bord de son vaisseau. Avec un peu de chance, il serait accompagné du commander Saint-James, ce qui ne pouvait rendre l'idée de l'interrogatoire que plus alléchante…

Il était en train de se demander dans quelle mesure les officiers de Starfleet étaient au courant de son plan et ce que le petit Ferengi leur avait exactement raconté, quand les deux officiers chargés de surveiller sa porte entrèrent, précédant le capitaine Picard.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, puis Picard s'avança et s'assit en face du Cardassien.

- Capitaine Picard. Quelle joie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de souscrire à votre enthousiasme, répliqua Jean-Luc, amer.

Numak découvrit ses dents éclatantes en un large sourire.

- Dites-moi, capitaine, votre jeune commander Saint-James n'est pas ici ? Je pensais que vous auriez eu le bon goût de l'emmener avec vous. C'est une précieuse collaboratrice…

- Le commander se repose.

- Sa mission a donc été épuisante…

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

L'expression du cardassien se fit plus sévère.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Picard ?

- Le commander Saint-James et moi-même reviendrons demain, Numak. Vous vous doutez que nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

- Pourquoi attendre demain, Picard ?

Jean-Luc tenta de restaurer un calme qui s'échappait de plus en plus tandis qu'il discutait avec ce détestable personnage.

- La journée a été longue pour tout le monde à bord, Ambassadeur, réussit-il à dire sans perdre davantage son sang-froid.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue…

- Je parlais des officiers de mon bâtiment. Ce qui vous arrive m'intéresse finalement assez peu…

Numak fit cliqueter sa langue contre ses dents en un sifflement désapprobateur.

- Vous vous montrez plutôt discourtois, _capitaine_. Je pourrais m'en plaindre à votre amirauté…

- Oui. Faites donc cela, lâcha Picard d'un ton qu'il voulait le moins dédaigneux possible. Nous en profiterons pour leur parler de vos arrangements avec le Daimon Nok…

Numak afficha une expression satisfaite.

- Vous dévoilez enfin vos cartes ! Et que vous a dit ce brave Ferengi ?

Jean-Luc soupira, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de sauter à pieds joints dans le jeu du Cardassien. Il se leva sans rien dire et rejoignit la porte, où l'attendait un des officiers de la sécurité.

Il sortit des quartiers et, sans prendre la peine de se retourner, murmura un vague salut à l'intention de Numak.

Le Cardassien eut le temps d'apercevoir le Klingon responsable de la sécurité et comprit que ses quartiers avaient été placés sous haute surveillance. Puis la porte se referma et il se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il frissonna en prenant conscience qu'il l'avait toujours été.

*

* *

Lori se balançait doucement sur le fauteuil, observant avec intérêt les quartiers de Data, dans lesquels elle s'était réfugiée une fois libérée par le docteur Crusher. Son regard s'attardait sur le violon lorsqu'une surprenante pelote rousse atterrit brutalement sur ses genoux, ronronnant comme l'un de ces vieux moteurs diesels du XXème siècle et quémandant de gros câlins.

Cette apparition subite fit pousser à la jeune femme une exclamation aussi stupide qu'inutile :

- Oh ! Un chat !

Elle se retint de justesse de dire, dans un élan idiomatique, « qu'il est mignon ! » et saisit l'animal pour le porter à hauteur de son visage. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

- Ah, pardon madame…

Très doucement, elle la reposa sur ses genoux et entreprit de lui gratouiller le sommet du crâne, accompagnant son mouvement de quelques « guili-guili » forts puérils. Avisant son collier, elle le fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive des lettres.

- Spot, murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta un instant dubitative, se demandant pourquoi une femelle avait un nom qu'elle aurait plus volontiers dévolu à un mâle, puis se cala dans le fond du fauteuil et se replongea dans l'inspection des quartiers de son hôte, dispensant de temps à autres de vigoureuses caresses au chat qui n'en attendait pas moins de sa part…

*

* *

Son service terminé, le commander Data avait rejoint ses quartiers. Il avançait avec précaution dans l'obscurité, en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher par mégarde sur son chat.

- Spot ? appela-t-il doucement avant de se souvenir que celui-ci, comme la plupart des félins, ne répondait pas aux injonctions orales.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et, le contournant pour se trouver à hauteur du fauteuil, souleva Lori qui s'y était assoupie. L'ordinateur avait automatiquement éteint les lumières pour éviter un gaspillage d'énergie inutile, et Data avait préféré évoluer dans le noir plutôt que de réveiller son amie. Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour lui, et sa seule crainte était de blesser Spot s'il venait l'envie à ce dernier de lui débouler dans les jambes sans crier gare.

Heureusement, il parvint jusqu'à son lit sans incident, Lori étendue dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le matelas et lui enleva sa veste d'uniforme avant de rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Il la regarda s'enrouler instinctivement dans les draps, puis, s'étant assuré de son confort, retourna s'asseoir à sa console.

- Ordinateur, j'ai besoin de données concernant le lieutenant commander Lori Saint-James.

La voix féminine de l'ordinateur lui répondit immédiatement.

- Données insuffisantes. Veuillez préciser votre question.

Data soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi demander exactement. Cette recherche n'était basée que sur une sorte… d'intuition.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer.

- A-t-elle connu, au cours de sa vie, un événement traumatisant

- Elle a perdu ses parents à l'âge de cinq ans.

- Dans quelles circonstances ?

- Données inconnues.

Data fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer, mais il sentait que la réponse se trouvait là. Pourquoi les données concernant la mort des parents de Lori étaient-elles « inconnues » ? Peut-être avaient-elles été tout simplement effacées. Mais par qui, et dans quel but ?

- Ordinateur, demande précisions sur les activités des parents du commander Saint-James à l'époque de leur mort.

- Données inconnues.

L'androïde se mordilla les lèvres en un idiotisme typiquement humain. Il n'en apprendrait pas davantage de cette manière. Il posa cependant une dernière question, presque persuadé de connaître d'avance la réponse que lui fournira l'ordinateur.

- Lieu de leur mort ?

- Système cardassien.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, autant surpris par le fait d'avoir une réponse que par la réponse elle-même. A bord de ce vaisseau, il avait appris, comme le reste de l'équipage, à ne plus croire aux coïncidences. Les Cardassiens revenait un peu trop souvent dans cette histoire à son goût. Lori aussi, par ailleurs. Il était peut-être temps de lui demander des précisions…

Dans le plus grand silence, il se leva et, s'étant déshabillé, se coucha aux côtés de Lori avec le moins de gestes possibles. La tentation d'activer son programme onirique était grande, mais il décida de remettre ses expériences à plus tard et se força à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

*

* *

Lori ouvrit les yeux.

Elle resta un moment à scruter l'obscurité, la respiration accélérée, s'abstenant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle se souvenait avoir crié, mais ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle l'avait fait dans son rêve ou dans la réalité. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle sentit le matelas bouger sous le poids de quelqu'un. Data. Elle était chez Data… Celui-ci s'approchait lentement, comme soucieux de ne pas brusquer la jeune femme, et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Saint-James.

Lori soupira une vague approbation avant de se retourner pour poser sa tête sur le torse de l'androïde, dans la position qui la sécurisait le plus. Data n'osa pas insister. Il avait compris que Lori ne se confierait pas davantage, et, bien qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus, il respectait son souhait informulé. Avec un léger sourire, il songea qu'il avait acquis une certaine expérience en matière de psychologie féminine depuis l'arrivée du commander Saint-James, ce qui de toute évidence ne pouvait que le combler…

Inconsciemment, ses doigts se promenèrent sur le dos de Lori, qui se laissait peu à peu aller sous ses caresses agréables. Elle frissonna et se blottit plus encore contre lui, l'encourageant par son attitude à continuer. Avant que Data ne s'en rende compte, il était en elle. Ils firent l'amour avec lenteur, l'androïde calquant ses mouvements sur les envies de la jeune femme. Rapidement, il la sentit se cambrer sous lui en soupirant, et il sut qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Sans un mot, il s'écarta d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos, la laissant poser sa tête sur son torse. Bien que l'obscurité fut presque totale, il voyait sans aucune difficulté. Il baissa légèrement les yeux pour la regarder. Il la vit remuer les lèvres et former des mots qu'elle murmura d'une voix presque effacée.

- Merci, Data…

Il inspira profondément et la serra dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait, laissant l'androïde tout à ses réflexions…

*

* *

- Full aux as par les rois ! rugit Worf en abattant ses cartes sur le tapis vert, devant la mine déconfite de Riker.

Il regarda successivement Geordi, Deanna et Beverly avant de reporter son attention sur Will. Ses yeux brillaient, animés par une lueur presque animale, proche de celle qu'il avait au combat. Riker l'avait mené en bateau tout le début de la soirée en bluffant un peu plus à chaque tour, mais, cette fois, il avait tenu bon et avait payé pour voir. Riker menait la partie, obligeant tout le monde à se coucher sous ses incroyables relances, avec une malheureuse paire de sept…

- Bien joué, Worf, admit Will. Mais si vous appreniez à bluffer, vous gagneriez plus souvent…

- Il n'y a aucun honneur à bluffer, grommela le Klingon.

- Peut-être, mais ça rapporte.

Worf lui lança un regard noir. Il coupa distraitement le paquet de cartes qu'on lui tendait et les rendit à l'aveugle à la première personne qui les saisit.

- Il n'y a aucune gloire à vaincre sans honneur, monsieur.

Beverly secoua la tête.

- En réalité, Worf, je crois que le poker n'est pas prévu pour les Klingons…

- Data n'est pas plus doué ! protesta Worf avec énergie.

- A propos de Data, intervint Deanna, où est-il ? Ca n'est pas dans son habitude de manquer une partie…

- Il est… heu… occupé, expliqua Geordi.

- Occupé ? Occupé comment ? demanda Riker.

- Il passe la soirée avec le commander Saint-James.

-Aaaaaah… clamèrent en chœur les officiers.

- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air pressé en quittant la passerelle, remarqua Will, pensif.

- Jaloux, commander ? hasarda Deanna.

- Le commander est une belle femme, avoua le premier officier.

- Très belle, surenchérit Geordi.

- Et forte ! grogna Worf.

Beverly et Deanna se regardèrent en faisant la moue.

- Ca fait plaisir… lâcha Troi.

- Oui, continua Beverly, si on vous dérange, dites-le-nous…

Les trois hommes cessèrent de ricaner et, baissant la tête, firent leurs plus plates excuses.

- Au fait, en parlant de Numak, dit Will pour réorienter la conversation, quelqu'un à bord de ce vaisseau est-il au courant de ce qui se passe exactement ?

- Le capitaine ? proposa Geordi.

- Je l'espère, rétorqua Riker. Mais à part lui ?

- Data et le commander Saint-James, peut-être…

- Décidément, Data a toutes les faveurs, dans cette histoire…

- Chacun son tour, Will, commenta Deanna d'un ton narquois.

Riker tourna vers elle un visage surpris.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! se défendit-il. (il prit les cartes éparpillées sur la table.) Bon. On continue ?

Ses amis prirent les cartes qu'il distribuait et chacun observa son propre jeu avec le plus grand intérêt. Worf retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, Deanna se gratta le bout du nez, Geordi fronça les sourcils et Beverly fit tapoter ses doigts contre la table. Will sourit, songeant que le bluff avait encore de beaux jours devant lui à bord de l'Enterprise…

*

* *

Lori s'éveilla dans les bras de Data. Tout en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle songea qu'il ne devait pas exister un seul endroit au monde qui fut plus confortable que celui-ci. Elle se demanda par quel miracle elle avait bien pu se retrouver dans ce lit avant de se souvenir confusément qu'elle avait dû s'endormir dans les quartiers de l'androïde en l'attendant. Elle était contente que Data l'ait laissée dormir ici ; pour la première fois depuis qu'elle faisait ces cauchemars, elle avait eu quelqu'un à étreindre. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas eu peur de se rendormir…

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que Data avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait en silence, brûlant d'envie de lui parler de ce que l'ordinateur lui avait dit sur son passé. Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui pour lui renvoyer son sourire.

- Bonjour, Lori.

Elle s'étira en silence avec des mouvements de félin et se gratta machinalement la tête, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

- A quelle heure es-tu rentré ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

- Tard, répondit Data, tu dormais. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

- Merci.

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles, étonnamment douces, de l'androïde. Data lui caressa la joue et lui rendit son baiser.

- Hier soir, dit-il en se reculant, le capitaine Picard est allé rendre visite à Numak. Il l'a prévenu que nous viendrions l'interroger aujourd'hui…

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec insistance.

- Tout va bien ? Cette nuit, tu as…

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, oui… Ca arrive.

- Je sais, j'en ai déjà fait. Cela laisse une impression plutôt désagréable.

- En tout cas, c'est bien que tu aies été là… J'avais besoin de toi.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

La jeune femme hésita.

- On en reparlera, Data…

L'androïde acquiesça, se demandant si ces fameux cauchemars n'avaient pas un lien avec ce qu'il avait découvert cette nuit sur le commander.

- Nous devons nous rendre sur la passerelle à 0800 heures ; il serait sage que nous nous préparions.

- Tu as raison, admit Lori. Il est grand temps que Numak libère sa conscience…

Elle s'assit sur le lit, laissant Data s'occuper des détails du petit-déjeuner, et chassa d'un rapide mouvement de la tête les derniers soupçons de peur viscérale et irrationnelle qui s'attardaient encore dans son esprit. Elle saisit son uniforme, déposé en tapons au pied du lit, et le brossa distraitement pour lui donner un semblant de propreté.

- Tu peux en répliquer un neuf, si tu veux, dit Data en la voyant faire.

- Ca vaudrait peut-être mieux, en effet.

- D'autant que c'est un peu de ma faute s'ils sont dans cet état…

- Charmeur et délicat, commenta la jeune femme avec un léger rire. Tu es pardonné…

Elle se rendit vers le réplicateur et, moins d'une minute plus tard, arborait fièrement son nouvel uniforme. Elle récupéra les pastilles de commandement qui se trouvaient encore sur l'ancien et les disposa sur son col en s'appliquant.

*

* *

Numak s'éternisait sous le jet brûlant de la douche, immobile, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos. Ses muscles puissants, saillants sous la peau écailleuse, frémissaient de temps en temps sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Il se concentrait sur la vapeur qui l'enveloppait, sur chaque goutte d'eau qui apportait avec elle sa propre chaleur, l'additionnant aux autres pour former un cocon délicieusement chaud. Les Cardassiens étaient capables de supporter des températures extrêmement élevées et aimaient s'en vanter. Cette caractéristique physiologique leur conférait un avantage certain dans les circonstances adéquates, mais, la plupart du temps, c'était plutôt un handicap. Les autres peuples n'ayant pas la même résistance, les Cardassiens qui quittaient leur planète se retrouvaient vite confrontés au problème préoccupant du froid. Numak n'échappait pas à cette règle. Le froid diminuait ses capacités et le rendait rapidement agressif. Il aurait volontiers obligé les représentants de la Fédération à venir négocier sur Cardassia, pour observer leurs réactions…

Mais les négociations étaient en passe d'être terminées, et pas de la façon qu'il aurait voulu qu'elles le soient. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que savaient Picard et Saint-James, mais, quoi que ce soit, le Haut Commandement ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre. Il serait fini. Radié. Peut-être même condamné à l'exil ; Cardassia n'avait jamais fait preuve de miséricorde envers ses traîtres.

Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant l'eau ruisseler le long de son visage émacié, clignant à chaque impact qui heurtait sa pupille. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Il s'était réveillé en tremblant, le corps tendu comme une corde de violon, sortant d'un rêve qui l'avait plongé toute la nuit au sein d'une maison aux pièces sans cesse changeantes. Même éveillé, il lui semblait en être encore prisonnier.

Au bout d'une heure, il sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, se sentant enfin prêt à affronter la Fédération. Les deux officiers chargés de surveiller sa porte le regardèrent évoluer dans ses quartiers, une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille. Le plus jeune semblait fasciné par la peau grise et souple, légèrement brillante, du Cardassien, sous laquelle les muscles bougeaient à chaque mouvement. Son collègue le rappela sèchement à l'ordre en remarquant sa curiosité malsaine.

Ses vêtements à la main, Numak se retourna vers les deux hommes.

- Excusez-moi, messieurs, oserais-je vous demander de me laisser seul le temps que je mette quelque chose de plus présentable ?

Le plus gradé secoua la tête.

- Désolé, monsieur, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'ici avant que le capitaine Picard ne soit arrivé. Vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez vous isoler dans la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, Numak haussa les épaules et laissa tomber la serviette à terre. Sans se presser, il s'habilla, percevant dans son dos le regard déplacé des officiers. Il observa avec intérêt son reflet dans un des miroirs et passa négligemment une main dans la masse noire et abondante de ses cheveux. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il les lissa et les noua rapidement dans la nuque. Le contact n'était pas désagréable… Peut-être les laisserait-il comme ça, si toutefois on lui permettait de vivre assez longtemps…

Lorsqu'il se jugea suffisamment présentable, il fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur le divan. Il fixa ses geôliers de ses yeux froids et sans âme jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se détournent, gênés ; puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et attendit patiemment la suite des évènements.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit

Lori et Data rejoignirent le turbolift sans échanger un seul mot. La voix de Data rompit brutalement le silence lorsqu'il indiqua leur destination à l'ordinateur. Elle avait résonné étrangement dans l'habitacle lumineux et aseptisé du turbolift, et cela suffit à faire sursauter la jeune femme.

- Passerelle.

Le turbolift s'éleva en bourdonnant.

Data se tourna vers Lori et la dévisagea longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'androïde la regardait de cette façon, mais elle le remarquait à peine. La vapeur brûlante avait laissé une légère trace sur le visage de la jeune femme. Grâce aux bons soins du docteur Crusher, elle était presque effacée, mais Data la voyait encore très distinctement. Il se concentra sur cette petite cicatrice et laissa son regard explorer des traits qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement.

- Puis-je te poser une question ? demanda-t-il enfin après quelques instants d'observation.

La jeune femme cilla et sembla revenir à la réalité. Elle lui fit face et eut une petite moue plus ou moins affirmative.

- Bien sûr, Data…

- Cette nuit, commença-t-il, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai effectué quelques recherches…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrêt du turbolift. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le capitaine Picard.

Avec un merveilleux ensemble, Lori et Data se redressèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Capitaine.

Picard répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre place à leur côté. Le turbolift s'éleva lentement.

Data ne quitta pas Lori des yeux, mais ne dit rien malgré les regards interrogatifs de cette dernière. Elle se demanda si l'androïde éprouvait de la gêne vis-à-vis de la présence du capitaine, et conclut que cela semblait peu probable. Data agissait si bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la base 451…

Ils arrivèrent à la passerelle sans avoir échangé un seul mot et sortirent.

Picard se dirigea vers Worf, qui venait de commencer son quart. Lori nota le bandeau noir qui cernait ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir au cours de cette nuit.

- Monsieur Worf, nous allons en salle de réunion. Vous pouvez aller chercher l'Ambassadeur cardassien.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le Klingon s'exécuta et quitta la passerelle. Picard se tourna vers son premier officier, qui occupait le fauteuil de commandement.

- Numéro Un, dit-il d'une voix lasse, dès que Worf aura amené Numak, envoyez-le-moi. J'ai hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.

- Bien sûr, capitaine, répondit Will, les traits tirés.

Riker avait des preuves d'insomnies aussi impressionnantes que celles de Worf. Lori doutait que cela ne fut qu'une simple coïncidence, et, tout en suivant le capitaine et l'androïde dans la salle de réunion, elle passa en revue tout ce que les deux officiers avaient bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Will les regarda passer devant la porte avant de se re-concentrer difficilement sur l'écran qui s'étalait devant lui. Worf, rancunier, l'avait obligé à jouer au poker toute la nuit, et les effets de la fatigue se faisaient maintenant cruellement sentir. Lui aussi avait hâte que tout ceci se termine…

*

* *

Numak redressa la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Le chef de la sécurité klingon entra, un phaseur à la main, et lui fit signe de se lever.

- Monsieur, dit-il avec toute la politesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, le capitaine vous attend sur la passerelle. Veuillez me suivre.

Numak approuva d'un bref hochement de tête, se leva lentement, fit quelques étirements et rejoignit Worf.

- Monsieur le Klingon, je suis à vous.

Worf grogna une phrase incompréhensible que le Cardassien n'était pas censé entendre, le laissa passer devant lui tout en le tenant en respect et, d'un signe de la main, lui ordonna d'avancer en direction du turbolift.

Numak dévisagea Worf d'un air goguenard tout au long du trajet. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il prenait la situation un peu trop à la légère, mais sous la façade travaillait un esprit gouverné par la logique, formé et entraîné pendant plus de trente ans par l'armée.

Il ne désespérait pas de trouver une solution au problème actuel. Il s'était déjà sorti de situations bien plus complexes. Mais, il devait se l'avouer, jamais encore à bord d'un vaisseau de la Fédération…

*

* *

Picard n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assis à l'extrémité de la table. Il avait posé ses coudes sur le marbre lisse et avait appuyé son menton sur ses mains jointes, les yeux scellés.

Data l'observait avec curiosité. Il avait rarement vu son capitaine comme ça. En silence, il prit la même pose et regarda Lori.

Son amie semblait elle aussi ailleurs. Data commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait être un silence pesant. L'absence de son devenait même, à son grand étonnement, dérangeante. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose de léger, voire de drôle pour atténuer la tension quasiment palpable qui régnait dans la pièce, mais eut la nette impression que cette tentative ne serait pas accueillie avec le sourire…

Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps, Data avait désactivé son horloge interne ; une expérience qui lui permettait de se rendre compte par lui-même que, parfois, le temps passait plus lentement. Ainsi, lorsque le commbadge de Picard retentit, il estima le temps d'attente à une demi-heure. Il eut la surprise de constater que seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient dans la salle de réunion.

- Capitaine ?

Picard ouvrit les yeux et, sans bouger, s'enquit de la situation.

- Oui, Numéro Un ?

- L'Ambassadeur est ici. Je l'envoie vers vous.

- Merci, Will.

Jean-Luc tourna la tête vers la porte et attendit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Numak entra, suivi de près par Worf.

Le Cardassien s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et regarda autour de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il semblait heureux de ce qui lui arrivait, nota Data ; cependant, comment aurait-il pu l'être ? La situation était loin de tourner à son avantage… L'androïde arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il devait simuler, feindre la bonne humeur. Il avait déjà remarqué que les Cardassiens, tout particulièrement, se révélaient souvent être d'excellents dissimulateurs, et qu'il pouvait s'avérer difficile, voire impossible, de savoir avec précision à quoi ils pensaient. Il se souvint que même le conseiller Troi avait échoué en essayant de connaître les intentions de Numak…

- Capitaine ! clama Numak d'une voix forte. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir. J'ose croire que vous êtes en meilleure forme qu'hier ?

Picard se contenta d'acquiescer, évitant de prononcer la moindre parole susceptible de servir de prise à l'ascension sarcastique du Cardassien. Celui-ci se tourna vers Lori et, baissant généreusement la tête, la salua avec respect, la main droite posée sur le torse à l'endroit approximatif où devait se trouver son cœur.

- Commander Saint-James… Quel plaisir de vous parler à nouveau. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu une journée éprouvante, hier ?

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Numak, répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement neutre, nous ne sommes plus « hier ». Mais, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes, merci de vous en être inquiété.

- Je suis votre serviteur, souffla-t-il en lorgnant discrètement dans la direction de Data.

D'un geste, Picard fit sortir Worf. Les trois officiers se retrouvèrent seuls avec Numak, chacun se demandant par quoi il fallait commencer.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna Picard. Savez-vous ce que vous faites ici ?

- Prétendre le contraire serait sans doute perçu comme stupide…

- Sans doute, approuva Picard.

- Alors oui, je sais, conclut Numak.

Lori rapprocha son fauteuil.

- Racontez-nous.

Numak secoua lentement la tête.

- A vous de me poser les bonnes questions, répliqua-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Je veux un procès équitable.

Data trouvait malsaine sa façon de déshabiller la jeune femme du regard. Son amie ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, mais, bizarrement, il l'était pour deux. Ou du moins croyait-il l'être.

- Un procès ? s'étrangla Saint-James. Vous ne manquez pas de culot…

- Je suis disposé à tout vous dire, enchaîna le Cardassien. Mais il faut que l'effort soit partagé, commander. Sinon, ce ne serait pas amusant…

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser Numak ! s'indigna Picard, exaspéré par l'apparente désinvolture de son adversaire.

- Oh ! Mais bien au contraire… Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours trouvé que les humains prenaient tout beaucoup trop au sérieux…

Il se détendit et cala son large dos dans le fauteuil.

- Il n'y a plus de négociations, plus d'enjeu, plus rien… Nous avons le temps.

- Non, rétorqua Picard avec sévérité, vous avez le temps.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Pas vraiment.

Picard et le Cardassien s'observèrent en silence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, l'un calme et patient, et l'autre prêt à craquer. Enfin, Numak reprit la parole.

- Je sais déjà tout ce que vous allez apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, et que vous ne manquerez sûrement pas de révéler à mon gouvernement. Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser détruire ma vie aussi facilement ?

- Nous vous ferons parler.

- Et comment, Picard ? En me torturant ? (il ricana.) Vous haïssez trop mon peuple pour que votre conscience vous permette d'agir comme nous… Vous ne ferez rien. Vous êtes pris au piège…

Picard serra les dents. Le Cardassien avait raison. Soit il entrait dans son jeu, avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliquerait, soit il attendait des aveux spontanés. Le temps que ceux-ci franchissent les lèvres de Numak, il aurait eu largement le temps de récurer de fond en comble son vaisseau avec un coton-tige… Deux fois, même… A son grand regret, il constata qu'il n'avait guère le choix.

Il craignait surtout que Numak ne joue avec eux et ne leur fasse perdre du temps. Il avait la veille décidé de ne prévenir Cardassia Prime et Starfleet qu'une fois que Numak aurait avoué, mais son plan semblait compromis… Il lui faudrait contacter le Haut Commandement plus tôt que prévu… Quant à Starfleet, pour le moment, il n'avait pas franchement envie de voir l'amiral Nechayev jubiler face à sa perte de contrôle de la situation.

Il poussa un long soupir de résignation.

- Commander Saint-James, il est à vous.

*

* *

- Un procès ? !

Will regardait son capitaine, interloqué. Il se gratta la tête.

- Il ne manque pas de culot…

- Le commander Saint-James nous l'a déjà fait savoir dans la salle de réunion, Numéro Un.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Je crains que nous ne devions nous plier à son caprice. Mais je m'en passerais bien.

- Pourquoi ne pas contacter Cardassia Prime ? demanda Riker.

- Le risque serait que l'Ordre Obsidien nous enlève Numak intervint Lori, qui venait de sortir de la pièce où elle avait laissé le Cardassien et Data. Si cela devait arriver, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils garderont toutes les informations pour eux.

Riker regarda la jeune femme avec curiosité.

- Vous approuvez cette idée de procès ?

- Non, commander, c'est une perte de temps.

- Je ne comprends pas… Sur la base 451, vous avez parlé avec le Ferengi, je ne me trompe pas ? N'a-t-il pas dit tout ce que nous devions savoir ?

Saint-James secoua la tête.

- En fait, il nous a dit ce que lui savait. Ses révélations étaient essentielles, mais pas suffisantes, il y a beaucoup de blancs…

- Numak n'est pas un idiot, approuva Picard.

- Oui, il a tout dit au Ferengi, sauf le plus important…

- Ce qu'il y a sur Podrim qui vaille la peine de monter toute cette mise en scène…

- Exact, capitaine. Cela, seul Numak pourra nous l'apprendre.

- Donc vous allez accéder à sa demande ?

- Après réflexion, commander, oui. Je pense que nous pouvons prendre ce risque.

Picard s'avança dans sa direction.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison, Numéro Un.

- Et s'il nous mène en bateau ? Il a bien la tête à ça…

- Non. Non, je ne pense pas, dit Saint-James en baissant la voix. Il est très respectueux des règles. Plus que les autres Cardassiens.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

- Et puis il semble m'apprécier. Je ne voudrais pas tout miser là-dessus, mais ça peut néanmoins jouer en notre faveur.

- Si vous le dites…

Will acquiesça, vaincu. Il avait épuisé tous ses arguments, et Picard ne partageait pas son opinion, donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de se taire. Il attendit que Saint-James s'éloigne pour reprendre la parole.

- Capitaine ?

Picard le regarda.

- Numéro Un ?

- Je n'approuve pas cette décision.

Jean-Luc hocha la tête.

- Très bien, Will. Je le consignerai dans le livre de bord…

- Je ne plaisante pas, capitaine.

- Moi non plus, commander. C'est encore à moi de prendre les décisions à bord de mon vaisseau. Ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, Will, vous le savez.

Picard n'appelait Will « commander » que lorsqu'il voulait insister sur le respect de la hiérarchie, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Le capitaine ne changerait pas d'avis, malgré tous les efforts de son premier officier.

- Nous avons besoin de ces informations, Numéro Un. Numak ne nous laisse pas le choix…

- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter, capitaine.

- Je l'espère aussi, Will.

- Vous aviez raison, monsieur.

Il n'y avait plus aucune légèreté dans le ton qu'employait Will.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Saint-James. Elle est comme eux…

*

* *

Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Numak observait Data avec la plus grande attention, sans que celui-ci n'en semble gêné.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

Data connaissait l'intérêt que le Cardassien nourrissait pour Lori, et il aurait été curieux de savoir s'il était au courant de son aventure avec la jeune femme. Probablement. Les nouvelles circulaient vite à bord d'un vaisseau, fut-il de la taille de l'Enterprise. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il le regardait avec une telle insistance.

L'androïde ne s'était jamais considéré comme un rival sexuel potentiel, et pourtant, aux yeux du Cardassien, c'était ce qu'il devait être… Cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas, il devait le reconnaître…

Lorsque le capitaine et Saint-James entrèrent, il se leva pour les rejoindre. Numak resta assis, se contentant de suivre les officiers des yeux. Il les vit discuter activement avant de venir dans sa direction. Il leva la tête et les regarda tranquillement. Lori s'avança.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle vit ses yeux briller d'un éclat qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Mon procès ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous vient cette idée, mais nous allons vous juger cet après-midi à 1400 heures.

Le Cardassien se mit à sourire, ce qui évoqua à Lori les terrifiantes histoires de loups-garous que lui racontait sa grand-mère, lorsqu'elle était enfant. N'était-ce pas le capitaine Jellico qui avait comparé les Cardassiens aux loups ?

- Je souhaiterais que cela se fasse dans les règles, réclama Numak.

- Cela va de soi, admit Picard.

- Je choisis monsieur Data pour être mon conservateur public. Pour me représenter, précisa-t-il en se souvenant qu'il n'avait à faire qu'à des humains.

Data tourna la tête vers Numak.

- Moi ?

Le Cardassien posa les yeux sur l'androïde.

- Oui. Vous êtes le seul à bord de ce vaisseau qui soit suffisamment objectif pour me défendre.

Le commander Saint-James approuva discrètement.

- Il a raison, Data.

Puis elle avisa Numak.

- Vous avez exprimé vos conditions, voici les nôtres : vous serez jugés par un Archon, ce que, au sein de la Fédération, nous appelons un procureur, et le procès sera arbitré par un juge. Compte tenu des circonstances, ces rôles seront respectivement tenus par moi, en raison de mes connaissances en matière de justice cardassienne, et par le capitaine Picard, ainsi que son grade l'y autorise.

- J'imagine, commander, que je n'aurai pas le droit d'avoir un Nestor ?

- Un Nestor ? répéta Picard, intrigué.

- Le Nestor conseille l'accusé au cours du procès, expliqua brièvement Lori. Mais, selon les lois cardassiennes, le Nestor doit être membre du tribunal… Que cela soit clair, reprit-elle à l'intention de Numak, vous serez jugé suivant les lois de la Fédération : votre avocat tiendra le double rôle du conservateur et du Nestor.

- Je n'ai guère l'habitude de ce procédé, mais cela me semble équitable, approuva le Cardassien.

- Nous débuterons cet après-midi, au Ten Forward, souligna Jean-Luc. Le lieutenant Worf va vous raccompagner dans vos quartiers.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cet instant, le Klingon surgit dans la salle de réunion et fit signe à Numak de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce, puis les portes se refermèrent, isolant les officiers de la rumeur incessante du pont.

- Capitaine, dit Data, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires pour le faire reconnaître coupable.

- Les procès cardassiens ont ceci de particulier, Data, que le prévenu est toujours coupable. Savoir de quoi n'a pas une grande importance, le but est de déterminer comment sa culpabilité a été prouvée, et de comprendre la façon dont il s'y est pris.

Data fronça les sourcils. Il cligna des yeux et sa tête effectua quelques mouvements secs et mécaniques.

- Ne cherchez pas, commander, intervint Lori, nous n'avons aucun dossier sur ce genre de procès, les Cardassiens n'aiment guère la publicité.

- Si nous savons déjà que Numak est coupable, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le juger.

- Pour les Cardassiens, commença Saint-James, le procès revêt une grande importance, et ils respectent profondément cette institution. C'est souvent le seul moyen d'élucider un crime.

- Ils n'ont pas de détectives ?

Data avait déjà en tête de s'armer de sa pipe et de se lancer dans d'incroyables extrapolations pour trouver la solution par lui-même. Picard sourit légèrement, sachant très bien à quoi pensait l'androïde.

- Pour quoi faire ? Les coupables sont très francs lors de leur procès. La seule difficulté, c'est de les attraper…

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voudrez, commander, je trouve que c'est un système louche, lâcha Picard.

- Peut-être, mais il a fait ses preuves…

Le capitaine soupira.

- De toute façon, les dés sont jetés. Préparez-vous convenablement, commander, je ne veux pas de fausse note. Est-ce clair ?

- Comme du cristal tabalien, capitaine…

*

* *

De retour dans ses quartiers, Numak s'était assis sur son divan sans se préoccuper de la présence des deux hommes de la sécurité que Worf avait laissés derrière lui.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait fini par convaincre le capitaine. Et le commander s'était révélée être une précieuse alliée de circonstance… A croire qu'elle souhaitait ce procès autant que lui… Lui s'en fichait, il ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps. S'il pouvait faire durer le procès plus longtemps que prévu, cela permettrait peut-être au vaisseau de Morlach d'arriver.

Dans ce cas, les règles du jeu changeraient radicalement.

- Picard, murmura-t-il, à force de vouloir jouer au plus fin, vous aller vous rétamer…

Un des officiers tiqua légèrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas ici pour surveiller les écarts de langage du Cardassien ; il n'allait pas le réprimander…

Une seule chose étonnait encore Numak : la coopération inattendue de la jeune femme. Elle semblait réellement tenir à ce procès. Sa culture cardassienne devait sans aucun doute refaire surface… Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à l'androïde.

- Elle se lassera, affirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Le même officier se retourna vers Numak et, haussant les épaules, fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu.

Il reporta son attention sur son collègue.

- Au fait, dit-il à voix basse, tu savais que le commander Data était avec le nouveau lieutenant commander ?

- La blonde ?

Le plus petit secoua la tête et soupira longuement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ?

*

* *

Picard avait décidé qu'à bord de son vaisseau, Numak serait jugé selon les lois de la Fédération.

Néanmoins, pour éviter toute surprise désagréable, le commander Saint-James avait préféré affranchir le capitaine et Data sur le système judiciaire cardassien, et s'était appliquée pendant plus de deux heures à leur en expliquer les rouages. La Fédération ne disposait en effet d'aucune archive concernant ces procès, et encore moins concernant un précédent de ce genre.

Ils devaient faire confiance à l'expérience personnelle du jeune commander, et force était de reconnaître que sa formation dans le domaine semblait plus que complète.

- Le plus important, souligna-t-elle, est de nous souvenir que Numak se sait déjà coupable. C'est donc un point dont nous n'aurons plus à nous soucier.

- Je dois avouer que la logique de cette idée m'échappe, concéda Picard.

- Le but est de faire avouer ses fautes au coupable.

- Vous pouvez développer ?

Lori sourit en acquiesçant, et entama d'un ton magistral :

- Il existe un vieux proverbe cardassien : « la confession apaise l'âme ». Le rôle du procès est de démontrer qu'il est inutile de se dresser contre l'ordre public, car la justice triomphe toujours. Voir le coupable faire des aveux et reconnaître la sagesse et la suprématie de l'Etat est édifiant pour tout le monde, et ça fait réfléchir les criminels potentiels. Finalement, selon le dogme cardassien, il y a toujours un dénouement heureux…

- C'est terrifiant, lâcha Picard.

- Et vous ne savez pas tout… La famille de l'accusé est toujours invitée au procès et à l'exécution, pour que le public puisse voir ses larmes.

- Terrifiant… Vous avez suivi des cours ?

- J'ai assisté à quelques procès en tant qu'observatrice. C'est un grand privilège.

- Je n'en doute pas, avoua Picard sur un ton qui manquait de sincérité.

- Et moi, intervint Data, quel est mon rôle ? Si nous savons déjà que Numak est coupable, je ne vois pas réellement l'intérêt d'être son avocat…

- L'avocat est plutôt là en tant que… (elle chercha ses mots.) conseiller. Il n'est pas question pour vous de gagner ce procès ; d'ailleurs, à ma connaissance, aucun conservateur ne l'a jamais fait… Vous devez l'aider à reconnaître la toute-puissance de l'état, le préparer à accepter l'inévitable…

- Il ne l'est pas déjà ?

Lori haussa les épaules et leva les bras, comme pour signifier que la situation lui échappait.

- Vous avez raison… (elle réfléchit un instant) C'est à vous de lui dire quel est le meilleur moment pour avouer.

- Et comment saurai-je quel sera le meilleur moment ?

- Quand il sera d'accord, j'imagine…

- Je ne vais pas servir à grand-chose, remarqua l'androïde.

- Qui sait, répondit Saint-James, peut-être serons-nous surpris par la tournure que prendront les évènements…

- Qui sait… répéta Picard, pensif.

Data tenta de trouver une réponse à cette insondable question puis, comprenant qu'elle était surtout rhétorique, imita ses collègues en admirant la moquette de la salle de réunion.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf

- L'accusé, Enan Numak, officier cardassien, a été reconnu coupable d'actes de sédition contre l'Etat.

Lori déclamait ce discours officiel d'un ton monocorde, dénué de toute émotion.

Le tribunal improvisé avait été installé en petit comité au Ten Forward, à la grande joie de Guinan, qui avait pour l'occasion ressorti les bouteilles de kanar qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à écouler avant ce jour. L'El Aurienne s'était confortablement accoudée à son bar et observait la scène, narquoise.

- Commençons le procès, continua Saint-James en évitant volontairement de faire allusion à l'éventuelle sentence prévue pour le Cardassien.

Elle regarda Data, assis devant elle, et posa la question d'usage.

- Conservateur, l'accusé est-il prêt à être jugé ?

L'androïde se leva, posa les mains sur la table avec beaucoup de dignité, et répondit solennellement :

- Oui, il l'est, Archon.

Lori sourit et soupira légèrement.

- N'en faites pas trop, commander…

- J'agis sur les conseils de l'Ambassadeur, expliqua Data.

Il avait passé l'heure précédente avec Numak, essayant de voir avec lui de quelle façon il devait le représenter. Le Cardassien lui avait juste demandé de se tenir droit et d'afficher un air digne. En l'occurrence, l'air digne avait eu tôt fait de devenir hautain, ce qui, chez Data, était relativement peu naturel.

Lori hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Qu'il entre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Numak, toujours accompagné de Worf. Le Cardassien était flatté d'avoir un Klingon comme geôlier ; avec un humain, dont la force physique était au moins deux fois inférieure, il se serait senti blessé dans son orgueil. L'inconvénient était qu'avec Worf sur le dos, il lui était presque impossible de s'enfuir, mais puisque son ego était sauf, le reste n'avait finalement pas une grande importance…

Il se déplaça rapidement pour prendre place aux côtés de son conservateur de fortune. Data était son deuxième choix, il aurait préféré s'allouer les services du commander Saint-James en personne, mais n'avait même pas osé poser la question, pensant connaître d'avance la réponse qu'elle lui aurait fourni…

Une fois installé, il regarda l'Archon et songea qu'il en avait rarement vu d'aussi jolie… peut-être réussirait-elle à le déconcentrer…

- Vous pouvez, dit la jeune femme en reprenant la traditionnelle phrase cardassienne, par égard pour vous-même et l'Empire cardassien, abréger ce procès en avouant dès maintenant et vous confesser.

Numak secoua la tête et lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

- Ca vous arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne soyez pas insolent avec la cour, rétorqua Lori.

- Un point partout !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Guinan, enjouée, qui avait dressé un grand tableau noir derrière le bar et semblait s'être mis en tête de compter les points.

Lori et le Cardassien réprimèrent un rire, mais, visiblement, étaient les seuls à voir le comique de la situation. Picard fronça les sourcils et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à l'El Aurienne qu'il serait dans son intérêt de ne surtout pas recommencer. Guinan baissa la tête avec une moue de petite fille prise la main dans la réserve de sucre candy.

_Dommage_, songea Lori, _elle aurait amélioré l'ambiance_… Elle reporta son attention sur le Cardassien.

- Accusé, veuillez décliner identité, fonction et âge pour la bonne forme.

Numak se leva.

- Enan Numak, ambassadeur cardassien. 64 ans.

Il avait répondu sur le même ton haché qu'avait employé la jeune femme, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, puis-je savoir de quelle façon vous avez obtenu ce titre ? Les ambassadeurs cardassiens sont rares, et je n'en connais aucun qui ait eu un passé militaire aussi brillant que le vôtre.

- C'est le Conseil qui m'a nommé. Leur décision n'est pas à contester. Quant à mon « passé », comme vous dites, je crains que ce ne soit pas là l'objet de ce procès, ainsi que mon… avocat peut le confirmer.

- Mon client a raison, approuva Data.

- Data… commença Picard.

Il fut interrompu par un léger geste du commander Saint-James. L'androïde faisait de son mieux compte tenu des circonstances, et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de s'investir dans son rôle.

- Vous étiez Gul avant d'être promu ambassadeur.

- Pour autant que cela soit une promotion, c'est exact, approuva Numak.

- Et pourquoi est-ce vous qui avez obtenu ce poste plutôt qu'un autre Gul ?

- Le Conseil a confiance en moi. Je crois que cela justifie amplement ma nomination.

- Et vous n'avez rien demandé ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors qu'avez-vous dit ?

- J'ai dit que c'était moi que le Conseil avait choisi pour cette mission.

- La sélection a dû être difficile…

- Pas tant que ça. Les Cardassiens n'aiment pas particulièrement discuter avec d'autres peuples… Il y avait peu de concurrence.

- Si je comprends bien, vous avez insisté pour avoir un poste que personne ne voulait… C'est inhabituel.

- Prenez ça comme vous le voulez.

L'Archon joignit ses mains au-dessus de la table.

- Cela m'intrigue… Quelle était votre motivation ? Espériez-vous voir votre prestige rehaussé ?

- Disons que cette mission me tenait à cœur.

Le Cardassien prenait plaisir à parler, c'était indéniable. Et, bien que Lori trouvait intéressante cette façon de procéder, elle songea que Picard serait vite irrité par cet obscur jeu de la vérité.

- Expliquez-moi ça dit-elle en espérant abréger le supplice du capitaine.

- Il y a vingt ans, une équipe de scientifiques cardassiens a mis au point une arme redoutable.

Picard fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Numak le remarqua et devança sa question.

- Nos vaisseaux n'en ont jamais été équipés.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Picard.

- Nous n'étions parvenus à la faire fonctionner qu'en laboratoire. Elle requérait une source d'énergie particulière que nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à reproduire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'énergie nécessaire provenait d'un mécanisme classique de fusion fission d'un minerai extrêmement rare que nous avions baptisé le gokhar. A l'époque, nous n'en possédions qu'une infime quantité, tout au plus un échantillon récupéré presque accidentellement lors d'une banale mission d'exploration. Ce minerai avait des propriétés chimiques remarquables… Nous avons tenté de l'utiliser pour remplacer le dilithium dans les moteurs à distorsion, mais cela le rendait trop instable. L'idée de nous en servir pour alimenter une arme est venue immédiatement après.

- Evidemment, murmura Picard.

Numak lui lança un bref coup d'œil, mais continua sans y prêter attention.

- L'arme fut construite, poursuivit-il, les essais étaient très concluants… Malheureusement, le minerai fut vite épuisé. Nous avons essayé de le synthétiser, mais nous avons rapidement rencontré de graves problèmes. Synthétisé artificiellement, le composé s'avérait inutilisable… L'énergie ne pouvait être libérée, pour une raison que nous ignorions… J'ai mené de nombreuses missions pour tenter d'en récupérer. Cela fut vain. L'arme la plus puissante jamais créée, et nous ne pouvions pas la faire fonctionner par manque d'énergie… C'était risible. Le gouvernement a vite oublié. Je n'ai pas réussi à en faire autant…

Lori écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui avait poussé les dirigeants de Cardassia Prime à entamer ces négociations.

- Continuez, l'enjoignit-elle avec un léger geste de la main.

- Il y a quelques mois, un de nos vaisseaux, victime d'une embuscade du Maquis, est revenu, gravement endommagé, après un bref arrêt sur une planète qui ne figurait sur aucune carte. Cette planète a vite éveillé l'intérêt du Haut Commandement pour sa position stratégique.

Il regarda Lori.

- Et vous ? demanda le commander. Quel intérêt lui avez-vous trouvé ?

Il sourit.

- Vous comprenez vite, Archon. Sur le vaisseau, nous avons retrouvé la trace d'un minerai que je ne connaissais que trop bien… J'ai appris que le Haut Commandement voulait envoyer un ambassadeur pour discuter de la propriété de la planète. Les légats n'ont vu en Podrim qu'un avant-poste utile à notre cause contre la guérilla menée par le Maquis. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils n'étaient pas là il y a vingt ans, et très peu se souvenaient du gokhar. Très peu s'y intéressaient, d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de ne rien dire, et j'ai insisté pour être responsable de cette mission…

- Un faux prétexte ? hasarda Lori.

- Non, jeune fille. Je suis venu en obéissant aux ordres de mes supérieurs. Je comptais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais compte tenu du caractère diplomatique de cette mission et de votre réputation de guerrier, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Haut Commandement vous a laissé venir. Vous n'êtes pas franchement ce qui se fait de plus subtil sur Cardassia en ce moment…

- Malgré cette « réputation », comme vous le dites si bien, je suis un homme de confiance.

- Assurément. Et puis, ici, vous êtes loin de Cardassia… Cela doit arranger certains légats… Quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup insister pour avoir cette mission.

Numak détourna la tête un court instant. Lori crut qu'il allait répliquer, mais il garda le silence.

- Une autre question, Numak : pourquoi faisiez-vous tant traîner les négociations ? Vous cherchiez à gagner du temps, certes, mais qu'attendiez-vous ?

Le Cardassien se tourna vers Data, qui n'avait pas remué un muscle depuis que Numak avait commencé à se confier. L'androïde le regarda, curieux, avant de hocher la tête.

- En faisant cela, vous avez risqué la réussite de votre mission. J'avoue que je ne saisis pas la logique de ce comportement, lui dit-il à mi-voix.

Numak soupira. L'endroit ressemblait de plus en plus à un confessionnal…

Il avait espéré jusqu'à la fin qu'il n'aurait pas à raconter cette partie de l'histoire… Le commander Saint-James était décidément plus tenace que prévu.

Il reprit la parole, conscient que ce qu'il dirait allait désormais impliquer d'autres personnes que lui.

- A l'époque où le Haut Commandement s'enflammait encore pour le gokhar, nous étions deux guls à être responsables du projet. Mon but était de retarder l'Enterprise pour permettre à Gul Morlach d'arriver aux abords de la planète avant nous.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ? ( le Cardassien fit mine de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. ) Nous devions nous emparer de la planète.

- Avec quelle armée ? intervint Picard, sourcils levés. Croyez-vous que vous auriez pu attaquer un vaisseau de la Fédération, en plein territoire de la Fédération, sans déclencher une situation ingérable pour nos deux peuples ?

- Gul Morlach avait équipé son vaisseau avec un gokhar… Une fois sur Podrim, il aurait eu tout le minerai nécessaire pour entamer n'importe quelle guerre…

- C'est ce que vous vouliez, souffla Picard, interdit. Déclencher une guerre…

- Non, répondit le Cardassien d'un ton sec. Je voulais rendre sa grandeur à mon peuple. Si pour cela il aurait fallu déclencher une guerre, je l'aurais fait, mais cela n'aurait été qu'un moyen pour parvenir à mes fins.

- Vous me dégoûtez, murmura Jean-Luc.

- J'aime mon peuple, capitaine. Je suis navré que vous ne compreniez pas ce sentiment. Rien n'a jamais plus compté pour moi. Vous n'avez pas tous les éléments pour me juger. Dans un sens, capitaine, les humains me dégoûtent également…

- Le Haut Commandement est-il au courant de vos intentions ? demanda Lori.

- A votre avis ?

- Evidemment non… conclut-elle. Comment réagiraient les membres du Conseil en l'apprenant ?

- Vous devez le savoir. Vous semblez avoir de solides connaissances en matière de justice cardassienne.

- Oui, je le sais, approuva Lori. Je voulais seulement vérifier que vous le saviez également. Je vous suggère de vous préparer à cette idée, car après l'Amirauté de Starfleet, c'est Cardassia Prime que nous contacterons.

Numak sentit sa paupière droite se contracter brièvement. Il aurait dû s'y attendre… Les humains allaient le livrer à son peuple. Après ce qu'il avait fait, le commander avait raison, il serait exécuté… Il sourit amèrement. Exécuté par son propre peuple pour avoir voulu l'aider… Dans un sens, la situation ne manquait pas d'ironie, mais même lui avait du mal à se laisser gagner par cet humour. Morlach ne l'avait pas contacté et, de son propre chef, il avait tout révélé aux officiers de Starfleet. Il était fini. A moins d'un miracle, il était fini.

Picard s'était levé pour s'approcher du Cardassien, immobile.

- Et les Ferengis ? demanda-t-il. Quel était leur rôle ?

- Vous retarder, répondit Numak sans sourciller. Et faire le lien entre l'Enterprise et le vaisseau de Morlach. Que vous ont-ils dit ?

- Ils en ont dit suffisamment, rétorqua Picard. Et les Romuliens ?

Numak releva la tête, surpris.

- Les Romuliens ? répéta-t-il. Quels Romuliens ?

- Ceux qui ont détruit le maraudeur ferengi aux abords de la base 451, intervint Lori. Faisaient-ils partie de votre plan ?

- Non, se défendit le Cardassien, les rapports entre Cardassia Prime et Romulus n'ont jamais été très bons, et ce n'est pas à moi que serait venu l'idée d'arranger cette situation…

- Alors que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ?

- Je l'ignore, commander.

- Peut-être ment-il… commença Picard en s'approchant de Lori.

- J'en doute, capitaine, répliqua Saint-James. Il a été très franc jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il nous mente sur ce point en particulier… Je le crois.

- Et les Romuliens…

- Je ne sais pas… le Tal Shiar aura probablement appris ce que savait Cardassia sur le gokhar et sur les intentions de Numak. Ils voulaient sans doute leur part du gâteau.

- Nous penserons à rajouter Romulus sur la liste des gouvernements à contacter… dit Picard, embrouillé. Vous pensez que nous en avons fini avec Numak ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait lui faire avouer de plus, capitaine.

Picard acquiesça et se tourna vers Worf.

- Numak, monsieur Worf va vous raccompagner à vos quartiers. Nous allons contacter Cardassia Prime pour qu'on nous envoie une délégation. D'ici là, vous resterez sous haute surveillance, ainsi que vos hommes.

Numak se leva sans dire un mot et suivit Worf. Au moment de passer la porte, il tourna la tête pour regarder le commander Saint-James. Malgré toute sa maîtrise, il ne put s'empêcher de faire briller une lueur de respect dans ses yeux. Et, au-delà du respect, Lori décela difficilement quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

*

* *

Numak avait quitté le Ten Forward depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque le capitaine Picard se leva enfin. Il se dirigea vers le bar et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Guinan. Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses réplicateurs.

- Thé Earl Grey. Chaud, dit-elle aussi bien que l'aurait fait Picard.

Elle saisit le récipient qui venait d'apparaître dans la cellule et le posa sur le comptoir, devant son ami.

Jean-Luc le contempla quelques secondes, puis s'en empara avec désinvolture pour rejoindre son cartel d'officiers.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Une arme…murmura Riker. Et personne n'en a jamais entendu parler…

- Personne au sein de la Fédération, rectifia Saint-James distraitement. Les Romuliens semblaient bien informés…

- Je me demande si Starfleet Intelligence sait quelque chose à ce sujet, avança Picard.

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'on vous livre ce genre d'informations aussi facilement, capitaine, affirma Riker.

Picard soupira.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de contacter une nouvelle fois l'amiral Nechayev… dit-il d'une voix déjà éreintée à la seule idée d'affronter l'amiral.

Personne ne sourit. Les aveux de Numak venaient de remuer vingt ans de secrets et d'informations non divulgués que l'amirauté n'apprendrait sûrement pas avec bonne humeur.

- Capitaine, commença Riker, si Starfleet apprend l'existence de cette arme et la menace qu'elle représente, cela risque de remettre en question le traité de 2367…

- J'en suis conscient, Numéro Un.

- Mais Numak semblait être le seul à se soucier encore du minerai et de ses possibilités… Il prétend avoir caché ses intentions au Haut Commandement, et s'il est arrêté, personne sur Cardassia Prime ne sera mis au courant…

- Le risque est trop grand, Numéro Un. Il a pu mentir, et, même si vous avez raison, rien ne nous dit qu'une fois remis aux autorités cardassiennes, il gardera le silence.

- Le capitaine a raison, approuva Lori. L'Ordre Obsidien le fera parler. Il faut prévenir Starfleet.

- Nous risquons de déclencher une guerre…

- Au contraire, nous pouvons empêcher un massacre. Imaginez que nous remettions Numak aux Cardassiens et que L'Ordre Obsidien apprenne ce qu'il sait. Même si le gouvernement de Cardassia Prime a changé, ils ne délaisseront pas cette opportunité. S'ils se procurent le minerai et qu'ils attaquent, ils gagneront. Mais si nous prévenons Starfleet, il y aura moyen de discuter avec le Conseil avant que l'Ordre Obsidien ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et s'il y a quand même une guerre, au moins y serons-nous préparés…

- Je suis d'accord, conclut Picard. Nous ne pouvons pas cacher cette information à nos supérieurs. Ce serait criminel.

Il s'arrêta.

- Je serai dans mon bureau, finit-il par dire. Numéro Un, vous prenez le commandement. Commander Saint-James, j'aurai besoin de vous pour contacter Cardassia Prime.

- Bien, capitaine.

Picard reposa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir. Riker trouva la force de sourire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vu son capitaine boire.

Mais le sourire s'effaça rapidement.

Jean-Luc regarda Guinan. L'El Aurienne prit la tasse et se pencha vers lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez toujours fait le bon choix.

- J'espère ne pas faire d'aujourd'hui l'exception qui confirmera la règle… répondit Jean-Luc d'une voix mal assurée.

Il s'éloigna, escorté par ses officiers. Au moment où ils franchirent les portes, Guinan baissa la tête.

- Nous l'espérons tous, Jean-Luc…

*

* *

Lorsque Numak pénétra dans ses quartiers, il prit la direction du divan sans accorder un seul regard à Worf.

Le Klingon se réjouit de constater que, malgré tout, le temps avait eu raison de la vanité du Cardassien. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Ten Forward ; Worf était persuadé qu'il devait cette tranquillité au commander Saint-James. Il était déçu, cependant : le Cardassien avait parlé trop vite. Un Klingon n'aurait jamais craqué aussi vite. Cela le confortait dans l'idée que les Cardassiens excellaient dans l'art de la conversation, et uniquement dans cet art…Ils avaient une grande bouche qui leur servait plus à brasser de l'air qu'autre chose. Il était fier d'être Klingon.

Numak se fichait pas mal de l'impression qu'il faisait à Worf.

Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il avait le plus grand mal à trier ce pandémonium. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à proposer cette idée saugrenue de procès… Rien n'avait tourné à son avantage. Soit la chance l'avait oublié, soit il était véritablement stupide…

- Monsieur !

La voix grave du Klingon le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Selon les ordres du capitaine, je vous rappelle que vous êtes consigné dans vos quartiers.

Numak hocha vaguement la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait entendu. Il s'assit mollement sur son divan et enfouit son visage dans ses mains glacées.

Ce qu'il avait fait n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un suicide. Il avait l'impression de s'être raté de peu, et d'attendre que quelqu'un daigne débrancher l'appareil qui le maintenait encore en vie.

Pourquoi en vouloir au commander Saint-James ? Il avait très bien réussi à se démolir lui-même… Comme pour tout, il n'avait eu besoin de personne.

*

* *

Lori arpentait nerveusement les coursives du pont 4 en direction des quartiers de Data. Le capitaine Picard et elle venaient de contacter Cardassia Prime. Le gouvernement ne semblait pas choqué du comportement de Numak et acceptait bien volontiers d'engager une discussion sérieuse avec la Fédération à propos du gokhar. Trop volontiers, avait-elle avoué à Picard. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement pressés de récupérer Numak. Plutôt que d'envoyer une délégation, ils avaient proposé que l'Enterprise dépose le Cardassien sur la base d'Entak Nor, qui se trouvait à douze heures de vol de Podrim. Là, le gouvernement cardassien le prendrait en charge. Cette requête avait eu un goût d'exigence dans la bouche de Gul Evek, avec qui ils avaient été mis en liaison.

Lori connaissait mal Evek. Picard n'avait pas cette chance. Il avait déjà eu affaire à lui quelques mois auparavant et aurait voulu ne pas retenter l'expérience. Passer par l'intermédiaire d'une base leur éviterait au moins un contact prolongé avec Evek…

Lori y voyait un autre avantage. En douze heures, il était possible de faire bien des choses… Elle devait parler à Numak.

Devant la porte fermant l'accès aux quartiers de Data, elle s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Avant de rendre visite à Numak, elle avait quelque chose à faire…

Elle sonna.

*

* *

Data faisait sautiller Spot à l'aide d'une pelote de laine en piteux état lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. L'animal profita de la distraction de l'androïde pour s'emparer du bout de laine effiloché et attirer la pelote à elle. Elle la mâchouilla quelques instants puis, voyant que le jeu ne présentait plus d'intérêt, préféra l'abandonner dans un coin de la pièce, là où elle savait que Data aurait le plus de mal à la récupérer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le commander Saint-James.

- Il faut que nous emmenions Numak sur une base cardassienne, dit-elle sans attendre. Son gouvernement le prendra en charge à ce moment-là.

Elle rejoignit Data.

- Et cette base est à combien de temps d'ici ? s'informa l'androïde.

- Entak Nor. C'est à une douzaine d'heures.

Data acquiesça.

- Je prends mon quart dans une demi-heure. Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir, invitant Data à faire de même.

- Oui, répondit-elle après une légère hésitation. En quelque sorte. Mais… (elle baissa les yeux) … ça ne va pas être facile.

Data s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il avec douceur.

- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ?

Data fit un léger mouvement d'approbation. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie et attendit.

- Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Numak avant sa venue à bord de l'Enterprise…

L'androïde hocha la tête.

- Je t'ai répondu que je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'ai menti. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Depuis très longtemps. En fait, j'ai même parfois l'impression de ne connaître que lui…

Elle soupira.

- Mes parents sont morts il y a vingt ans.

- Dans le système cardassien, précisa Data.

Lori ne parut pas s'en étonner.

- Je sais que tu as fait une recherche sur moi la nuit dernière, dit-elle. Je pensais avoir réussi à effacer tout ce qui concernait mon passé, mais je constate que j'ai laissé filtrer quelques informations… C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Je les ai effacées de l'ordinateur ce matin…

Data fronça les sourcils, mais la laissa continuer.

- Oui, reprit-elle, mes parents sont morts dans le système cardassien. Une mort tout ce qu'il y a de moins naturelle, d'ailleurs. Ils ont été tués.

- Numak ? proposa Data.

- Exact.

- Comment… commença l'androïde.

- Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai vu. Il les a tués devant mes yeux. J'avais cinq ans, Data.

Data fit une moue indécise.

- Est-ce que tu es ici pour te venger ?

- Non. Lorsque l'amiral Necheyev m'a contactée pour cette mission, je ne savais pas qui serait l'ambassadeur envoyé par Cardassia. J'étais à cent lieues de m'imaginer que ce serait Numak. J'ai cherché cet homme pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé sur Cardassia Prime, pour finalement me retrouver face à lui à bord de l'Enterprise… En venant ici, mon but était d'améliorer les rapports entre Cardassia et la Fédération, mais, franchement, comment aurais-tu voulu que je réagisse ? Au bout de vingt ans, j'ai réalisé que j'avais enfin la possibilité de venger mes parents…

- Donc tu veux le tuer ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va améliorer les rapports entre nos deux gouvernements.

Lori baissa les yeux.

- Il mérite de mourir.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ? Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour t'approuver. Tu sais que je vais t'en empêcher.

 Je le sais. Toute ma vie, Data, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde ignore mon passé. J'ai dissimulé les preuves les plus flagrantes. De toute façon, personne ne s'est jamais vraiment penché sur la question. La seule chose qui intéressait ces messieurs de Starfleet était ma compétence dans le domaine de la diplomatie. Le reste, ils s'en fichaient. Tu es le premier à m'avoir considérée comme autre chose qu'un officier de Starfleet, Data… Tu es le premier qui ne me fasse pas peur. Au bout de tout ce temps, je ressens le besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Data. Je ne suis pas programmé pour comprendre tes sentiments.

- Ca sonne faux, affirma Lori. Je ne m'imaginais pas raconter tout ceci à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Tu me mets dans une position délicate, Lori. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas faire. S'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à aller te dénoncer.

- Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Je n'ai jamais cru un instant que tu fermerais les yeux sur mes intentions. Mais tu es mon ami, et je voulais être franche avec toi…

Data soupira.

- Et maintenant ? Quel est le programme ? Faut-il que je t'enferme dans mes quartiers pour t'empêcher d'aller tuer Numak ? Ta confiance m'honore, mais tu réalises que je ne peux pas t'accorder la mienne…

Lori se leva.

- Fais comme tu veux.

L'androïde quitta le divan pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, souffla-t-il.

*

* *

Le jeune Toch tournait en rond dans ses quartiers. Un officier de la sécurité était venu lui faire savoir qu'il y était consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ignorait quelle en était la raison.

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre était que l'Ambassadeur Numak était un traître. Un traître ? Un héros, oui. Les gens de la Fédération avaient l'esprit si étroit…

Tout de même, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour déclencher une telle situation. Il aurait voulu pouvoir discuter de tout ceci avec Numak, pour avoir sa version de l'histoire…

Au fait, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre dix

Lori enlaça l'androïde et, se serrant contre lui, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avec un léger sourire mélancolique qui intrigua Data. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de son ami et dit dans un souffle :

- Je suis désolée, Data…

En même temps, ses mains glissèrent le long de la tunique de l'androïde, trouvèrent le bouton qui permettait de le désactiver et l'actionnèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante, même pour Data. Elle eut l'impression qu'un fugitif instant, il avait conscience de ce qui se passait, puis elle sentit son corps perdre toute consistance et s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol avec un son mat.

Elle le considéra un court instant, se demandant si la décision qu'elle avait prise était bien la bonne. Elle se rendit rapidement compte de la stupidité de ses hésitations et maudit les questions introspectives. Elles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Ses émotions l'avaient prise au dépourvu en la mettant face à Numak, mais elle savait que ce jour serait de toute façon venu, tôt ou tard. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas maintenant… Data était en quelque sorte un obstacle. Elle l'avait, disons, contourné… d'ailleurs, au point où elle en était, mettre hors d'état d'agir un officier de Starfleet n'aggraverait pas tellement une situation, il faut l'avouer, déjà précaire. Et puis, elle s'était récemment rendue compte qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était déjà préparée depuis longtemps à tout assumer. Sauf peut-être à décevoir Data… Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier ce pourquoi elle était ici… que sa vie lui échappait… Elle s'était toujours promis de ne jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa carrière, mais, après tout, elle n'était pas vulcaine… on ne peut effacer vingt ans de haine et de colère.

Un air résigné se peignit sur ses traits. Tout cela serait bientôt fini. Après, elle pourrait vivre…

Elle sortit des quartiers de l'androïde.

*

* *

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un commander Saint-James arborant une expression de calme et une douce détermination.

L'ambassadeur se leva, enjoué, et se dirigea vers elle.

- Lori ! Enfin !

L'ayant rejoint, il lui prit les mains et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Je savais que vous viendriez… Comment avez-vous passé la sécurité ?

- Vous avez tendance à l'oublier, mais je suis officier à bord de ce vaisseau.

Il l'observa avec intérêt et, lui décochant un sourire dont l'éclat aurait fait passer une barre de latinum pour un vieux clou rouillé, dit d'un ton mielleux :

- Vous êtes radieuse !

Lori regarda son uniforme, peu convaincue, puis sourit à son tour avant de déclarer avec la même intonation :

- Mais… Vous aussi, Ambassadeur…

Il acquiesça, comprenant que leurs niveaux respectifs d'hypocrisie étaient à peu près au même point, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avant de prendre lui-même négligemment place dans le divan qui lui faisait face. Une fois installé, il la fixa longuement dans les yeux.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir, commander ?

Elle soutint son regard, essayant d'afficher une expression froide et distante. Le résultat n'était pas des plus convaincants, elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

Elle dit lentement :

- Peut-être avais-je envie de vous voir…

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres minces du Cardassien.

- L'androïde ne vous amuse plus ?

Lori déglutit péniblement au souvenir de Data, gisant sur le sol, désarticulé par ses soins. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

- J'avais besoin de vous parler.

Intrigué, Numak se leva pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil jouxtant celui de Lori. Une fois encore, il lui prit la main. Elle ne résista pas.

- Détendez-vous, ma chère… Je ne vais pas vous mordre…

Saint-James inspira profondément pour tenter d'atténuer les spasmes qui parcouraient ses muscles avec la précision d'un métronome.

- Je suis… détendue, Ambassadeur.

Il se pencha sur elle.

- Enan… appelez-moi Enan.

*

* *

Le docteur Crusher se mordit les lèvres en relisant ce qu'affichait son ordinateur. Elle effectua diverses manipulations destinées à vérifier des données qu'elle ne comprenait pas, puis, voyant que rien ne changeait, se résolut à appeler le capitaine pour lui transmettre ce qui, à n'en pas douter, risquait d'être une très mauvaise nouvelle…

*

* *

Numak s'était petit à petit rapproché du commander Saint-James ; il se tenait maintenant suffisamment près d'elle pour avoir passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Je vous sens très tendue, Lori… Vous rendrais-je nerveux ?

En effet, la jeune femme avait peu parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans les quartiers de Numak, et elle évitait au maximum de le regarder. Le Cardassien pouvait sentir sa peur ; elle était presque tangible. L'envie lui était bien sûr venue de profiter de la situation, mais il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi cette jeune femme, jusqu'ici si sûre d'elle, était subitement devenue si craintive et si vulnérable.

- Vous me connaissiez déjà ? hasarda-t-il subitement.

Lori leva des yeux timides sur lui.

- Je ne me trompe pas ? insista-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, Ambassadeur ?

- Ttt… siffla le Cardassien.

- … Enan… rectifia-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Je préfère, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Maintenant, reprit-il, répondez à ma question : me connaissiez-vous avant que je ne monte à bord de l'Enterprise ?

Lori soupira, songeant que le temps était peut-être venu pour les autres de savoir la vérité. Et pour elle de l'affronter.

- Une question, Enan : la date stellaire 27558.4 vous rappelle-t-elle quelque chose ?

Un large sourire éclaira le visage émacié du Cardassien.

- J'ai été promu Gul le lendemain, murmura-t-il avec nostalgie… (il la regarda, un brin surpris.). Comment…

- Comment suis-je au courant ? continua la jeune femme.

Elle éluda la question.

- Pour quelles raisons avez-vous accédé au rang de Gul ?

- Je doute que cette histoire vous amuse, jeune fille. Vous ne deviez même pas être née…

- Vous vous trompez. J'avais cinq ans.

Numak haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec ma promotion ?

La jeune femme garda le silence. Il baissa la tête.

- Ma mission était de rattraper des ennemis du régime qui s'étaient enfuis à bord d'une navette.

- L'avez-vous fait ?

- Sinon, je ne serais pas devenu Gul…

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? insista Lori.

- Ils sont morts.

La jeune femme se détourna et il crut l'entendre étouffer un sanglot.

- Lori, qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

- Vos dissidents étaient des scientifiques, dit-elle d'une voix assourdie et tremblante. Ceux-là même qui avaient mis au point votre… « arme parfaite ».

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Numak saisit doucement son menton et l'obligea à tourner son visage vers lui. Elle le regarda d'un air triste, les yeux noyés de larmes.

- J'étais à bord, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Je vous ai vu…

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Numak. Mes hommes ont fouillé tout le vaisseau. Nous avions activé l'autodestruction…

- Et pourtant… (elle poursuivit). Vous avez personnellement tué un couple.

- Je m'en souviens, approuva l'Ambassadeur. Ils étaient les meneurs du mouvement.

- Ils étaient mes parents.

Numak fronça les sourcils.

- Cela ne figurait pas dans le rapport. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé pour vous ?

- Pas grand-chose, avoua Numak. Mais je serais parti à votre recherche si j'avais été au courant. Mes ordres étaient de ne laisser aucun témoin. Il semble que j'ai échoué… Comment avez-vous échappé à l'explosion de la navette ?

La jeune femme hésita.

- Un vaisseau de la Fédération a repéré la navette ; ils m'ont sauvé et ont laissé l'autodestruction en cours. Cette affaire a été immédiatement cachée, personne n'a été mis au courant. Je suis actuellement une des seules personnes à savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- Une des seules personnes avec moi, continua le Cardassien.

- Vous et vos hommes…

- Disons que sur Cardassia aussi, nous avons voulu éviter d'ébruiter ce qui était arrivé. Mes hommes ont été… contraints au silence.

Il la regarda de façon insistante.

- Vous devez me haïr, dit-il lentement.

Il vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

- Je ne sais plus…

- Mais si, vous me haïssez. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour, Lori. Ces souvenirs sont difficiles à effacer. Vous étiez jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Cinq ans… C'est suffisant pour se rappeler… Avec une année, une seule année de moins, vous auriez probablement oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je n'ai rien oublié.

- Alors dites-le, Lori.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais plus…

Elle ferma les yeux, en proie à un désespoir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait toujours pensé que le jour où elle se retrouverait en face de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, tout serait simple ; elle pensait avoir affaire à un monstre qu'il lui serait facile de haïr, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle était incapable d'éprouver de la haine pour cet homme. Elle pleura. Elle était incapable d'en vouloir à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents… Elle avait accumulé vingt ans de colère et de rancune, vingt ans à essayer de vivre avec son passé… Comment était-il possible de ne pas haïr Numak… Comment pouvait-elle oublier à ce point tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… ?

Sans un mot, le Cardassien fit disparaître les mains de la jeune femme au creux des siennes. Elle le repoussa et se dégagea sans grande conviction de son étreinte.

- Je ne regrette rien, Lori, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas me pardonner ; je ne vous le demande pas. (pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à bord du vaisseau, il parut sincère.). Je suis trop vieux pour chercher à me faire pardonner tous mes crimes.

Il semblait las et fatigué. Il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil et renversa la tête en arrière.

- Tellement vieux, répéta-t-il.

Il laissa son regard errer en direction du plafond, tentant de se remémorer les détails de cette fameuse mission. Malgré tous ces efforts, il ne retrouvait pas de visages humains dans sa mémoire. Il avait dû oublier, comme beaucoup d'autres choses… A moins que…

Il se ressaisit soudain et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Tout ceci est fort émouvant, susurra-t-il, pourtant, je me souviens parfaitement d'une chose à propos de cette navette : il n'y avait aucun humain à bord…

*

* *

- Data ?

Geordi LaForge avait relevé son ami puis, après avoir vérifié qu'aucun circuit n'était endommagé, l'avait réactivé. Mais l'androïde mettait plus de temps que d'habitude à revenir à lui, et cela inquiétait le jeune noir. Il était presque sur le point de le démonter lorsque Data se releva d'un bloc, une expression hébétée sur le visage.

- Data ? Vous allez bien ?

L'androïde baissa les yeux pendant ce qui parut être une éternité à LaForge, puis y alla de sa petite phrase habituelle, au grand soulagement de l'ingénieur.

- Je fonctionne dans les paramètres établis.

Geordi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, frissonnant au souvenir de l'angoisse qui l'avait étreint deux minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre ces mots si désespéramment vides de sens d'ordinaire et pourtant si rassurants aujourd'hui.

Il tapota paternellement sur l'épaule de Data, puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Que s'est-il passé, Data ?

L'intéressé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis, inclinant la tête comme à son habitude, déclara :

- Il semble que le lieutenant commander Saint-James soit à l'origine de l'état dans lequel vous m'avez trouvé, Geordi…

Il vit LaForge hausser les sourils, suspicieux.

- Saint-James ? Je vous croyais en…bons termes… ?

Data opina vigoureusement, un éclair de malice bien humain dans le regard.

Geordi poursuivit son haussement en s'attaquant aux épaules.

- Alors ?

Il oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre et murmura :

- Je me refuse à croire qu'elle puisse être aussi perverse…

Data ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans en avoir sorti un son, ce dont LaForge lui fut gré. Sa dernière remarque ne nécessitait aucun commentaire. Il reprit :

- Alors, Data ?

Pour toute réponse, l'androïde s'adressa à l'ordinateur de bord.

- Ordinateur, localiser le lieutenant commander Saint-James.

- Quartiers du commander Data.

Data ouvrit des yeux ronds et se retourna brusquement pour vérifier l'affirmation de l'ordinateur. Mis à part LaForge et lui-même, il put constater l'absence de toute autre personne dans ses quartiers et donc l'incongruité de la réponse fournie. Il resta un instant dubitatif, cherchant dans quel recoin mystérieux Lori aurait pu se dissimuler, quand son regard accrocha un objet posé sur le lit. Il s'approche et saisit le commbadge entre ses doigts.

- Zut alors…

Geordi s'approcha à son tour, songeant que son ami avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire dans l'utilisation des grossièretés, et regarda le commbadge.

- Il ne va pas être facile de la retrouver… Le vaisseau est grand…

Data releva la tête.

- Je sais où elle est.

Invitant Geordi à le suivre, il quitta ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de la délégation cardassienne.

*

* *

Data et Geordi arrivèrent devant la porte de l'Ambassadeur. L'androïde appuya sur la sonnette et attendit sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne. Il regarda Geordi, et refit une tentative, inquiet de l'absence de l'officier de la sécurité censé être en poste jusqu'à ce que Numak soit pris en charge par les autorités cardassiennes. Deux essais infructueux plus tard, il pénétra dans les quartiers du Cardassien.

Geordi vit son ami s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas et porter la main à son commbadge.

- Lieutenant Worf, veuillez me rejoindre dans les quartiers de l'ambassadeur cardassien. Alerte jaune.

LaForge entendit la voix rauque du Klingon s'échapper du commbadge.

- J'arrive, commander.

Intrigué, LaForge s'avança aux côtés de Data et put enfin comprendre pourquoi son ami avait déclenché l'alerte.

Numak était assis au fond d'un fauteuil, les bras ballants, le regard vide et opaque. Dans sa poitrine était plantée une dague dont Data craignait fort de connaître la provenance. Il s'approcha et chercha d'autres plaies, qu'il ne trouva pas. Le Cardassien avait été frappé en plein cœur et était sans nul doute mort sur le coup. Il était encore perdu dans son observation attentive du cadavre lorsque Worf se présenta, flanqué de deux officiers de la sécurité.

- Commander ?

Data se retourna.

- Lieutenant, il y a un meurtrier en liberté à bord du vaisseau.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au chef de la sécurité pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Nous commençons les recherches, monsieur.

Il était sur le point de partir quand l'androïde ajouta :

- Lieutenant, il est possible que le coupable soit le lieutenant commander Saint-James.

Si Worf fut surpris par cette nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avec un :

- Bien, commander

tout ce qu'il y avait de plus neutre et quitta la pièce.

Geordi le regarda sortir en songeant que c'était bien d'un Klingon d'être aussi impassible que l'avait été Worf. Pour sa part, il pensait avoir été suffisamment patient pour mériter quelques explications ; il s'apprêtait à faire part de son opinion à Data lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose derrière un des fauteuils. Le contournant lentement, il put confirmer ses craintes.

- Data, venez par ici…

L'androïde le rejoignit, curieux, pour découvrir le commander Saint-James inanimée. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tourna légèrement la tête. Une large blessure courait le long de son visage, s'étendant du front au menton. Du sang épais coulait de l'ouverture béante, poissant ses cheveux et les collant aux chairs mises à vif. Data ne poursuivit pas davantage son diagnostic. Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras et sortit rapidement des quartiers du Cardassien, manquant de renverser trois enseignes que l'attrait du sang avait rendus trop curieux.

- Docteur, je vous amène une patiente grièvement blessée à la tête. Soyez prête à nous accueillir.

Il entendit vaguement le docteur Crusher lui répondre par l'affirmative et ne se concentra plus que sur la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se produire… En toute logique, Lori aurait du tuer Numak, mais cette blessure le faisait douter de plus en plus de la validité de ses hypothèses. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était que s'il arrivait trop tard à l'infirmerie, son amie mourrait… Il la serra contre lui et se mit à courir.

*

* *

- Comment va-t-elle, docteur ?

- Elle s'en sortira, Data. Sa blessure est impressionnante, mais sans réelle gravité ; elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

Lori comprit confusément, au milieu de l'atmosphère ouatée qui embrumait son esprit, que l'on parlait d'elle. Elle se souvenait avec difficulté avoir été frappée au visage par quelqu'un, sans parvenir à se rappeler précisément qui en était à l'origine… malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait énormément de mal à organiser ses pensées dans un ordre qu'en temps normal elle aurait considéré comme logique.

- Le cuir chevelu saigne toujours abondamment, expliquait une personne que Lori identifia comme le docteur Crusher à quelqu'un qui devait être Data. Je voudrais juste la garder en observation deux ou trois jours, le temps de m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de complications. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, il me semble que ces fameuses négociations sont compromises.

- Compromises ?

Data avait employé le ton qui, chez lui, se rapprochait le plus de la surprise. Il enchaîna tout de suite après :

- L' objet de votre phrase faisant référence d'une façon désinvolte au meurtre de l'Ambassadeur cardassien, je crois qu'il s'agit d'humour noir.

En entendant l'androïde, Lori sentit les muscles de son visage s'étirer impitoyablement en un léger sourire qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Le contact familier d'un hypospray se fit sentir contre son épaule et, moins de deux secondes plus tard, la douleur s'estompa. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Beverly et Data penchés sur elle, le regard maternel et rassurant de la première compensant l'expression à première vue neutre du deuxième.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le docteur Crusher d'une voix douce.

Lori essaya de parler, sans obtenir de grands résultats. Un verre d'eau plus tard, elle parvint faiblement à articuler quelques mots.

- Je… ça va… je crois.

- Votre blessure devrait se résorber d'ici quelques semaines. Vous avez eu de la chance que Data vous trouve à temps et vous amène à l'infirmerie…

Lori tourna les yeux vers l'androïde, reconnaissante. Beverly fit évoluer son tricordeur au-dessus du visage du commander.

- A peine plus à gauche, et vous pouviez commencer à porter un bandeau…

- Peut-être aurais-je lancé une nouvelle mode, répondit Lori avec un rictus mélangeant habilement le sourire et la grimace de douleur.

Sentant qu'elle serait bientôt de trop, Beverly acheva ses analyses et laissa rapidement Lori et Data seuls. Lori la regarda s'éloigner avant de reposer les yeux sur l'androïde.

- Tu as du sang sur ton uniforme, remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est le tien.

- Me voilà rassurée…

Elle tenta de s'asseoir, sans succès. Elle vit de loin Beverly lui interdire à l'aide de grands gestes de recommencer un mouvement aussi inconscient, et se ravisa.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Data.

- Plutôt bien… pour le moment.

- Es-tu en état de répondre à mes questions ?

Lori soupira, s'attendant à un événement de ce genre.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je faisais chez Numak, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre autres choses, oui, répondit Data. Mais la priorité actuelle est plutôt de savoir qui a tué l'Ambassadeur.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Lori, curieuse d'apprendre à quelles conclusions avait pu aboutir son ami.

- J'ai trouvé une dague cardassienne à côté du corps de Numak. Ta dague, ajouta-t-il après une courte seconde de silence.

- Comment sais-tu que cette dague m'appartient ?

- J'ai fouillé dans tes bagages, cette nuit.

Elle soupira.

- Tu crois que je l'ai tué ?

Data secoua la tête, hésitant.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu avais une raison de le faire. Et tu m'as désactivé pour te rendre chez Numak…

- Tu m'en veux…

- Je ne suis pas rancunier, affirma Data. La rancune découle d'un sentiment et les sentiments ne me sont pas accessibles.

- Oui, il paraît…

Elle leva les yeux sur l'androïde.

- Je n'ai pas tué Numak, dit-elle posément.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire, Lori, répliqua Data.

- Je comprends, mais comment expliques-tu ça ?

Elle tapota son crâne à l'endroit où un hématome impressionnant s'épanouissait autour d'une profonde cicatrice.

Data haussa les épaules.

- Alors d'après toi, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai tué Numak avant de me planter un couteau dans la tête ?

- Numak a pu se défendre.

- Donc je l'aurais tué après avoir reçu ce coup ? Data, sois logique, je t'en prie. Je ne te cache pas que mon intention était de tuer Numak, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps…

- Quelle est ta version des faits ?

- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'avoir parlé longuement avec Numak. J'ai senti une violente douleur à la tête, et puis je me suis réveillée ici, à l'infirmerie.

Data la regarda avec suspicion.

- Vraiment ? dit-il, peu convaincu.

- Fais-moi mettre aux arrêts si tu ne me crois pas.

- Je comptais le faire dès que le docteur Crusher m'en aurait donné la permission, répondit Data sans s'émouvoir. Tu as volontairement transgressé les règlements de Starfleet en assommant un officier… Nous avons retrouvé l'enseigne Byrne sans connaissance à quelques mètres de la porte de Numak. Sans oublier que tu m'as désactivé. Comment as-tu su pour mon interrupteur ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir utiliser l'ordinateur de bord pour avoir des renseignements sur le personnel du vaisseau…

- Je ne savais pas que cette information circulait aussi librement.

- A vrai dire, j'ai dû consulter les dossiers privés du docteur Crusher…

Data se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir. Le capitaine Picard entra, suivi par Beverly. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Saint-James était étendue.

- Capitaine…

Picard hocha légèrement la tête.

- Monsieur Data m'a mis au courant, commander. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je n'ai pas tué Numak, monsieur.

- Prouvez-le-nous.

Lori inspira difficilement. Le docteur Crusher se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle et lui injecta quelques cc d'anti-inflammatoire.

- Peut-être faut-il la laisser se reposer, suggéra-t-elle.

- Ca ira, docteur, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant. Je veux en finir.

Elle se retourna vers Picard.

- Capitaine, vous serez d'accord pour dire que celui qui a tué Numak tient probablement à garder l'anonymat. Il est clair que je fais un coupable idéal, et il doit vouloir en profiter… S'il sait qu'il y a eu un témoin, il voudra sûrement l'éliminer…

- Qui est ce témoin ?

- Moi.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Non, mais on peut toujours le lui faire croire. Si vous me laissez passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie sans surveillance, il est possible qu'il vienne pour me tuer.

- C'est risqué, remarqua Picard.

- Oui. Mais si c'est la seule chance de vous prouver que je suis innocente, je suis prête à tenter le coup…

- Bien sûr, ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'infirmerie soit sans surveillance, commander.

- Je l'espère, capitaine. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver seule si quelqu'un vient dans le but de me tuer.

- Ce n'était pas à cela que je faisais allusion, commander.

- Je sais.

Ils soupirèrent tous deux bruyamment.

- Commander, cette affaire prend une tournure qui ne me plait absolument pas, je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez… Je n'aime pas que mes officiers gardent pour eux ce genre de petits secrets, surtout lorsque ceux-ci se révèlent préjudiciables à la réussite d'une mission aussi importante que l'est celle-ci… J'imagine que l'amiral Nechayev n'était pas au courant de votre… différend… avec Numak lorsqu'elle a décidé de vous envoyer ici ; à moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore d'un de ses plans tordus…

- Capitaine ! s'indigna Beverly.

Picard prit une profonde inspiration qui atténua un peu le teint cramoisi de son visage. Ceci suffit à faire comprendre aux trois officiers que ses mots étaient allés bien au-delà de ce qu'il se serait permis en temps normal.

- L'amiral Nechayev en sait beaucoup, certes, mais pas suffisamment pour m'inclure dans l'un de ses… plans tordus… répondit Saint-James en réprimant un léger sourire.

- Le contraire m'aurait à peine surpris, répliqua Picard à mi-voix, excédé.

Il rajusta son uniforme d'un geste sec et se tourna vers Data.

- Monsieur Data, je vous confie la garde du commander ainsi que les menus détails qui l'accompagnent pour cette nuit. Worf vous aidera à régler les problèmes de sécurité.

L'androïde hocha la tête.

- Bien, capitaine.

Picard regarda encore le commander Saint-James, puis tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Beverly le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse la porte avant de baisser la tête.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? finit-elle par demander à Lori.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je suppose que ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-elle lentement.

*

* *

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le silence, troublé de temps à autres par le murmure régulier des appareils indispensables laissés sous tension pendant la nuit. L'obscurité, bien que relative, offrait d'innombrables zones d'ombres permettant à l'individu qui venait de s'introduire dans la pièce d'évoluer en toute sécurité. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'un des lits et se pencha avec précaution sur le corps qui y était allongé. Il souleva doucement le drap recouvrant le visage du commander Saint-James et admira le travail qu'il avait effectué quelques heures plus tôt. Sans doute avait-il sous-estimé ses capacités de récupération, puisqu'elle n'était pas morte sur le coup ; mais il comptait bien réparer cette erreur.

Bizarrement, il n'avait trouvé qu'un garde devant la porte de l'infirmerie, garde qu'il avait eu tôt fait de contraindre au silence. L'absence de plus grandes mesures de sécurité ne l'avait pas inquiété longtemps : les officiers de l'Enterprise avaient dû conclure que le mort de Numak n'avait impliqué que l'Ambassadeur et le commander, sans penser à l'intervention d'un tiers. Cela devait le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Du moins pour le moment.

D'un geste décidé, il referma les doigts sur sa dague et, levant le bras, s'apprêta à taillader le visage du commander au même endroit que précédemment… Même avec les techniques médicales modernes, il est vrai qu'un processus de cicatrisation peut parfois être si imprécis… Une blessure qui se rouvre n'est pas si rare : personne ne pourrait prouver une participation étrangère à ce tragique incident…

En souriant, il appliqua la lame froide sur la joue de la jeune femme, puis la tourna pour mettre le tranchant en contact avec la peau. Il appuya lentement, regardant avec délice le sang commencer à perler sur l'acier. Et, très doucement, il fit glisser la lame le long de la blessure imparfaitement cicatrisée.

*

* *

- Commander, nous devrions intervenir…

Data fit un léger signe de la tête pour signifier au lieutenant Tomax qu'il avait entendu, mais ne bougea pas.

Cela faisait exactement sept minutes maintenant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'infirmerie en se débarrassant de l'enseigne en poste de garde. Une équipe soignante était intervenue immédiatement pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme n'en serait quitte que pour une bonne migraine. De toute évidence, le visiteur était trop malin pour ajouter un meurtre de plus au tableau.

Cet événement l'avait forcé à reconnaître, malgré ses doutes, que la version du commander Saint-James pouvait bien être vraie. Et ce même si elle faisait un suspect idéal.

Il attendit encore une minute puis estima que leur coupable potentiel devait avoir largement eu le temps de se mettre dans une situation de flagrant délit. Il regarda le lieutenant et hocha la tête. Tomax acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers les portes de l'infirmerie, suivit par deux officiers de la sécurité. Les quatre hommes vérifièrent une dernière fois que leurs phaseurs étaient bien réglés sur « anesthésie » et ouvrirent les portes. Data s'engouffra immédiatement à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et éclaira la pièce, son phaseur instinctivement dirigé vers le lit sur lequel était supposée se trouver Lori.

Surpris, le jeune glinn Toch laissa tomber son arme avant de se retourner avec une expression ahurie sur le visage. Data se rapprocha lentement de lui et lui fit signe de s'écarter du lit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au commander Saint-James, dont la tempe droite était barbouillée de sang. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier à l'androïde qu'elle allait bien et se releva prudemment.

Data acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le Cardassien qu'il tenait toujours en joue. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et affichait le même air étonné, semblant totalement dépassé par la situation.

Le lieutenant Tomax approcha à son tour et saisit fermement Toch aux épaules. Le glinn se laissa faire, hébété, et fut conduit sous bonne garde aux quartiers de sécurité.

Data le regarda partir et rejoignit Lori.

- Jamais je n'aurais songé à lui, admit-il.

Saint-James haussa les épaules.

- Venant des Cardassiens, répliqua-t-elle, rien n'est vraiment étonnant…

Elle s'appliquait à stopper une hémorragie qui, sans les agents coagulants du docteur Crusher, se serait vite révélée préoccupante.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Data au bout de quelques secondes.

- Avec tous les anti-inflammatoires dont le bon docteur m'a submergée, on aurait pu m'arracher la peau sans que je m'en rende compte…

- C'était quand même risqué, remarqua-t-il.

- Sans doute, mais il fallait que Toch ne se méfie pas.

Data observa le visage de la jeune femme avec attention.

- Il a eu le temps de faire des dégâts…

Il effleura doucement la blessure du bout des doigts.

- C'était risqué, conclut-il.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et déposa un court baiser au creux de sa paume.

- La vie est pleine de surprises… dit-elle d'une voix distante.

Silencieusement, Data saisit un hypospray et en injecta le contenu à son amie. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, celle-ci ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous l'effet de l'anesthésique.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre onze

Le commander Saint-James ouvrit les yeux, nauséeuse. Elle les referma aussitôt, agressée par la blancheur excessive de la lumière réverbérée par les murs de la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle resta un instant les yeux clos, analysant les images qui étaient restées imprimées sur sa rétine. Son dernier souvenir était le visage de Data, dans l'infirmerie. D'après ce qu'elle avait furtivement vu, le lieu dans lequel elle venait de s'éveiller ne ressemblait en rien à l'infirmerie.

Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était petite et le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait en occupait presque toute la longueur. En réalité, cela ressemblait plutôt à une alcôve : tout un pan de mur était ouvert sur une pièce plus grande entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle cacha le haut de son visage dans ses mains et attendit que la migraine s'estompe. Ce faisant, elle se rendit compte que sa blessure à la tempe droite avait été refermée et semblait commencer à se cicatriser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, enfin, elle se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le champ de force, signalé par une bande de lumière jaune entourant la porte de sa cellule. Il existait une continuité illusoire avec le reste de la pièce ; elle se garda bien de la franchir.

Elle n'était pas si surprise de se retrouver ici ; elle savait pertinemment que Data ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

De l'autre côté du champ de force, tout était sombre, et, bien qu'elle scrutât longtemps l'obscurité, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre familière bouger et se rapprocher d'elle.

- Bonjour Data, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

L'androïde s'avança aussi près d'elle que le lui permettait l'invisible barrière électromagnétique.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite.

La jeune femme se massa le crâne juste au-dessus de son œil droit et grimaça un peu.

- Ca fait mal…

- Le docteur Crusher devrait arriver bientôt, elle y remédiera.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

Le regard de Data baissa imperceptiblement.

- Nous sommes arrivés à Entak Nor il y a trois heures, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Lori se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette qui servait de lit.

- Et ?

- Lorsque nous l'avons interrogé, le glinn Toch a prétendu avoir agi sur un ordre direct de Gul Evek. Celui-ci l'aurait contacté après avoir su que la mission de Numak avait échoué, et lui aurait ordonné de tuer l'ambassadeur.

- Tu emploies le conditionnel, remarqua Lori.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à contacter Evek pour obtenir sa version des faits.

- Je pense que vous aurez du mal à l'avoir. De plus, contrairement à Numak, Evek n'agit jamais sans obtenir au préalable l'aval du Haut Commandement. Si c'est effectivement lui qui a contacté Toch, vous allez vous heurter à un mur, car cela signifie que l'ordre vient directement de Cardassia Prime.

- Toch a pu mentir.

- C'est un jeune homme droit et naïf. J'ai parlé avec lui, et il vouait une admiration sans borne à Numak. Il ne l'aurait pas tué de son propre chef en clamant par la suite que l'ordre venait de l'un de ses supérieurs. J'imagine qu'Evek a su être très éloquent… Cela fait des années qu'il déteste Numak, il n'aurait jamais laissé passer une telle opportunité.

Data se retourna en entendant la porte des quartiers de sécurité s'ouvrir. Le capitaine Picard entra et rejoignit l'androïde, suivi par le docteur Crusher. Il toisa le commander Saint-James.

- Gul Evek nous a contactés, il exige que nous lui remettions le glinn Toch et le corps de Numak et que nous laissions l'ensemble de la délégation cardassienne sue la station. Selon lui, cette affaire ne concerne que Cardassia.

Il fit une pause.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, commander, êtes-vous en état d'y répondre ?

Saint-James acquiesça en désignant Beverly.

- Je le serai lorsque le docteur Crusher aura fait disparaître cette douleur qui me vrille les tempes, capitaine.

Picard regarda Data et hocha la tête. L'androïde désactiva le champ de force, permettant au docteur de venir à la hauteur du commander et de lui faire une rapide injection. Saint-James ferma les yeux en sentant la douleur s'atténuer.

- Merci, docteur, murmura-t-elle, apaisée.

Sans dire un mot, Beverly vint se replacer aux côtés du capitaine tandis que Data réactivait le champ.

Le jeune commander releva la tête et soutint le regard de Picard.

- Je vous écoute, capitaine, dit-elle sans empressement.

- Puisque Gul Evek ne veut pas parler, j'attends vos propres explications.

Lori fit une légère moue et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Et… qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, capitaine, que je suis impliquée de quelque manière que ce soit dans les décisions de Cardassia ?

Elle vit les yeux de Picard se rétrécirent sous l'effet de l'agacement.

- C'est terminé, Saint-James, je ne joue plus.

Lori tourna les yeux pour regarder le docteur Crusher.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à elle-même, vous m'avez prélevé du sang la première fois que j'ai été blessée… Dites-moi, docteur, qu'avez-vous trouvé dans mon ADN ?

- Vous avez des gènes cardassiens.

Beverly avait répondu rapidement, presque avec dégoût. Saint-James compris que, comme probablement tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise, elle se sentait trahie.

Elle regarda à nouveau le capitaine.

- Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

- Le docteur me l'a appris hier, pendant que vous tentiez d'assassiner Numak, répondit Picard, crispé.

- Je regrette de vous décevoir, capitaine, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Numak.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit, intervint Data.

- Je ne dis pas que je n'en ai pas eu envie, répliqua Lori en notant le changement dans la façon dont l'androïde s'adressait à elle, mais cela ne faisait pas partie de ma mission.

- Qui êtes-vous et pour qui travaillez-vous ? demanda sèchement Picard.

- Comme le bon docteur n'aura pas manqué de vous le dire, je suis à moitié Cardassienne. Mon patrimoine humain me vient de ma mère. Mon père était un scientifique cardassien qui s'occupait du projet gokhar. La découverte de ce minerai l'avait enchanté tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'en faire un meilleur combustible que le dilithium. Malheureusement, Numak est arrivé rapidement en tête du projet et a aussitôt décidé d'utiliser les propriétés du minerai pour fabriquer une arme. L'équipe de scientifiques que dirigeait mon père s'est montrée docile jusqu'à la présentation du prototype au Haut Commandement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

- Cela fut un fiasco. Mon père avait lui-même saboté l'arme, sachant très bien que si le Haut Commandement avait trouvé l'expérience satisfaisante, il en aurait équipé tous les vaisseaux de sa flotte. Numak s'est publiquement couvert de ridicule et, lorsqu'il s'est aperçu du rôle qu'avait joué mon père dans son opprobre, il a voulu le tuer. L'équipe s'était déjà enfuie à bord d'une navette, mais Numak l'a rattrapée. Vous connaissez la suite. En faisant la preuve de son innocence dans l'échec de la présentation et en ayant puni les vrais coupables, Numak a été promu et s'est vu accorder le droit de poursuivre les recherches. Mais les notes de mon père avaient disparues avec lui, et le projet a fini par être abandonné par le Haut Commandement.

- Mais pas par Numak, commenta Picard.

- Exactement. L'Ordre Obsidien a toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Voyez-vous, capitaine, ce n'est pas un vaisseau de la Fédération qui a trouvé la navette de mes parents… L'Ordre avait suivit Numak et m'a récupéré. J'ai été élevée par mes grands-parents cardassiens jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'âge d'être engagée dans l'Ordre.

- Un espion cardassien infiltré dans Starfleet… Je me demande ce qu'en pensera l'Amirauté…

- L'Amirauté n'en pensera rien, capitaine, parce que je suis ici avec l'accord de Starfleet Intelligence. Croyez-vous que l'Ordre Obsidien seul aurait pu accomplir une telle prouesse ? On n'entre pas dans Starfleet comme dans le Maquis, capitaine. Pour être crédible, il fallait que je possède un dossier attestant de mes années passées à l'Académie et de mes années de service à bord de vaisseaux de la Fédération…

- Une collaboration entre Starfleet Intelligence et l'Ordre Obsidien, répéta Picard, sidéré.

- C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour l'Ordre s'alliera aussi au Tal Shiar…

Saint-James redevint sérieuse.

- C'est ainsi, capitaine. Vous n'avez pas la maîtrise de la situation. Quoi que vous puissiez me reprocher, je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

- Une dernière question, demanda Picard, anéanti par les révélations de la jeune femme, l'amiral Nechayev était-elle au courant de tout ceci ?

- Vous voulez dire du fait que j'appartienne à l'Ordre Obsidien et de la collaboration de nos services secrets ?

Le capitaine acquiesça.

- Oui, elle était au courant.

Picard soupira.

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne savait pas tout...

- En effet, elle ignorait mes liens avec Numak.

- Et l'Ordre Obsidien ?

- Ils étaient au courant, ils ont d'ailleurs joué sur ce point pour me recruter.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être ont-ils menti pour pouvoir vous utiliser contre Numak.

Lori secoua la tête.

- Je me suis effectivement souvent posé la question. Mais j'avais cinq ans quand j'ai vu mes parents mourir, et je me souviens encore parfaitement de chaque détail. Du visage de mon père, et de celui de Numak lorsqu'il l'a poignardé. Jamais il ne semble s'être départi de son sourire… On n'oublie pas un sourire comme le sien, capitaine. De plus, mon père avait laissé un message à mon grand-père, dans lequel il expliquait tout ce que je vous ai raconté. De telles preuves ne se fabriquent pas. Et puis, à part l'Ordre, qui m'aurait accepté sur Cardassia Prime ? Je suis à moitié humaine : pour les Cardassiens, c'est une véritable tare. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

- C'est triste, remarqua Picard.

- On apprend à vivre avec ce qu'on est, capitaine.

- Et puis-je savoir en quoi consistait exactement votre mission ?

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. C'était très simple : Numak agissant pour son propre compte, mes ordres étaient de le surveiller et de rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Et vous ne deviez pas le tuer ?

- En aucun cas ! Soyons francs, capitaine, la technologie du gokhar nous intéresse également… Seulement, Numak est un véritable paranoïaque : il a démasqué et tué chaque agent que nous lui avions envoyé sur Cardassia. Quand nous avons su ce qu'il projetait de faire, nous avons contacté Starfleet. Cela n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre de collaborer : ils ont vite compris le danger potentiel que pouvait représenter Numak et le bénéfice que nous pourrions retirer d'une alliance.

- Mais en faisant cela, l'Ordre a privé Cardassia de l'exclusivité d'une arme redoutable.

- Nous avons également sauvé Cardassia et le quadrant Alpha de la menace d'une guerre, capitaine. Starfleet a en quelque sorte une dette envers nous. Nos meilleurs scientifiques travailleront conjointement pour tenter de trouver une application qui arrange tout le monde. Numak mort, ils devront se débrouiller avec les informations que nous obtiendrons de Morlach. Je vous avais dit que la tendance était plutôt à la diplomatie, sur Cardassia…

- Je ne sais quoi penser, avoua Picard. Vous nous avez menti depuis le début. Nos supérieurs nous ont menti…

- Songez à ce que nous avons épargné au quadrant, capitaine. Si je devais recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas.

- C'est bien ce qui me terrifie… Si Starfleet décide un jour de se servir à nouveau de mon vaisseau comme d'un jouet, je ne pourrai rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ce que vous m'avez dit est loin de me rassurer, Saint-James.

- Nous sommes des officiers, capitaine, nous devons tous obéir aux ordres, que cela nous plaise ou non.

- La différence est que vous n'avez pas la vie de plusieurs centaines de personnes sous votre responsabilité.

- Pas directement, peut-être. Si cela peut alléger votre conscience, sachez que je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à vous mentir, confia Lori.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Data.

- A aucun de vous.

L'androïde n'avait pas bougé, et la dernière phrase de la jeune femme ne modifia en rien son expression. Elle reporta son attention sur Picard.

- J'ai simplement fait mon devoir.

Elle avait la désagréable impression de justifier ses actes, alors que ceux-ci avaient été ordonnés par les mêmes personnes auxquelles le capitaine obéissait. Aux yeux de Picard, elle devait incarner l'hypocrisie et la fausseté de l'Amirauté de Starfleet et, tant qu'elle serait à bord de l'Enterprise, elle devina qu'elle servirait de bouc émissaire à l'ensemble de l'équipage, quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire.

_C'est injuste_, songea-t-elle, persuadée d'avoir agi au mieux lors de cette mission difficile.

La voix de Picard la ramena à la réalité.

- Je vais contacter l'amiral Nechayev, dit-il sans réelle conviction. Si vous nous avez dit la vérité, vous pourrez retourner dans vos quartiers, où je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de rester jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur une station. Dans l'intervalle, je préfère vous savoir ici.

Lori soupira.

- Je comprends, capitaine.

- N'y voyez rien de personnel, répondit lentement celui-ci en s'éloignant de la cellule, je ne fais que mon devoir.

Saint-James ne manqua pas de relever le sarcasme du capitaine, mais était plutôt amusée à l'idée qu'il se vengeait comme un gamin.

Le capitaine parti, le docteur Crusher prit la parole.

- Le capitaine est énervé, dit-elle comme pour excuser le comportement de Picard.

- Je comprends très bien, docteur, vous n'avez pas à le justifier.

- Par simple curiosité, j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez dissimulé vos traits cardassiens ?

- J'ai subi une opération chirurgicale. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je me disais que vous aimeriez peut-être retrouver votre visage… Si c'est le cas, je peux vous opérer.

Un sourire vint égayer l'expression du commander.

- Ce serait très appréciable, docteur. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Beverly sourit à son tour. Elle semblait moins rancunière que ne l'était le capitaine.

- Je vais préparer l'infirmerie.

Quand elle quitta les quartiers de la sécurité, Lori et Data se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que tu nous as dit la vérité ?

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Crois-tu que j'aurais pu inventer quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'une alliance entre l'Ordre Obsidien et Starfleet Intelligence ? !

Elle lui lança un regard étrange.

- Data, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'en veux.

L'androïde fronça les sourcils et entama une réponse que Lori connaissait par cœur :

- La rancœur est…

- Non, Data. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours la version officielle. Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment.

Coupé dans son élan, Data marqua un temps d'arrêt, déstabilisé.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Lori baissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'espérais, mais au moins, c'est une réponse. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, Data, mais je voulais que tu saches que tu es la dernière personne à qui j'aurais voulu mentir. Si je t'ai fait du mal, je m'en excuse.

Data ne répondit pas, mais semblait réfléchir à ce que le commander venait de lui dire. Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, Lori avait la certitude qu'elle l'avait blessé en agissant comme elle l'avait fait. Cela la chagrinait. Elle avait très bien su à quoi elle devait s'attendre dès le moment où elle l'avait désactivé, mais elle se surprenait quand même à espérer un revirement de la part son ami pour autant qu'il veuille encore prétendre à ce titre.

Sans un mot, elle leva la main droite et appliqua presque sa paume contre le champ de force. Data la regarda, légèrement intrigué, puis s'avança et leva à son tour la main gauche, l'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de la barrière, ses doigts superposés à ceux de la jeune femme.

- A quoi ressembleras-tu avec des traits cardassiens ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- A une cardassienne, il me semble… Mais je ne possède pas l'arête située au milieu du front. Mon ascendance humaine a pris le pas sur cette particularité-là…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, leurs mains toujours séparées par le champ de force.

Ils reculèrent tous les deux au moment où Picard entra.

- J'ai contacté l'amiral Nechayev. Elle a confirmé vos révélations.

Lori poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais, continua Picard, vous n'étiez pas supposée parler de cela avec moi. L'amiral ne semblait pas heureuse que j'aie été mis au courant.

- J'en assume la responsabilité, capitaine.

- S'il le faut, je témoignerai pour dire que vous n'avez parlé que sous la torture.

A la surprise du commander, le capitaine semblait avoir retrouvé son sens de l'humour. Peut-être avait-il transféré sa rancœur contre l'amiral Nechayev, qui, au goût de Lori, constituait un bouc émissaire bien plus valable qu'elle ne l'était elle-même. Et puis, d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, il y existait une vieille rancune entre l'amiral et le capitaine, celui-ci se retrouvait donc en terrain connu.

- Le docteur Crusher vous attend à l'infirmerie. Elle m'a dit que vous souhaitiez retrouver votre apparence.

- C'est exact, capitaine. Mes implants commencent à m'irriter.

- Très bien. Monsieur Data va vous accompagner.

- Merci, capitaine.

Data coupa le champ de force, permettant à la jeune femme de sortir de la cellule. Elle s'avança vers le capitaine et inclina la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas que l'amiral Nechayev accepterait de me couvrir, avoua-t-elle. Je lui dois une faveur.

- A l'occasion, envoyez-lui des canapés bulariens, elle en raffole, suggéra Picard.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle regarda Data, qui écarta le bras pour l'inviter à le précéder. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte et s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand Picard interpella une dernière fois la jeune femme.

- Je regrette que vous ne serviez pas sous mes ordres, Saint-James.

- Je suis flattée de vous l'entendre dire, capitaine.

Picard tourna légèrement la tête.

- Mais la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je pense que ma confiance à votre égard sera toute relative.

- Et vous aurez raison, assura Lori.

N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte, suivie par Data, avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le capitaine resta un moment seul, puis tapota sur son commbadge.

- Numéro Un, je vous laisse la passerelle. Gardez le cap vers la station 116, et contactez-moi lorsque nous serons arrivés.

- Bien, capitaine.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Picard sortit et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour y chercher sa selle. Quoiqu'en dise Beverly, quelques heures d'équitation ne pourraient que lui faire le plus grand bien…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze

Lori se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite. Le docteur Crusher avait fait des merveilles avec son visage. Elle retrouvait la cicatrice que lui avait laissée le jeune cardassien Toch, mais, ce détail mis à part, elle se reconnaissait enfin.

Ses traits cardassiens étaient fortement atténués par le sang humain qui coulait dans ses veines, malgré cela, elle possédait des attributs caractéristiques de la race.

Ses yeux étaient surmontés d'une légère déformation osseuse qui se dissipait progressivement au milieu du front. Sur son nez saillait une fine arête qui révélait un profil bien plus aquilin qu'avant.

Le changement le plus impressionnant selon elle venait de son cou, que les écailles reptiliennes dont il était couvert rendaient beaucoup plus large et imposant. Son teint grisâtre donnait à sa peau une apparence brillante et trompeuse, comme si elle était composée de plusieurs couches.

Elle passa en revue le moindre détail, ayant l'impression de se redécouvrir au fur et à mesure de son exploration attentive et minutieuse.

- Cela vous convient-il, Lori ?

La Cardassienne se retourna et, avisant le docteur Crusher tout sourire, elle hocha la tête d'une façon convaincante.

- C'est parfait, docteur. Il ne manque rien.

- J'ai noté que vous ne possédiez pas de crête centrale comme les autres Cardassiens…

- Ca, docteur, c'est ma marque de fabrique. C'est ce qui me permet de me souvenir que je suis également humaine.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, j'ai bien fait de ne pas y toucher…

Data observait la scène en silence depuis le fond de l'infirmerie, attentif à tout ce qui se disait. Il avait craint que l'opération ne modifie entièrement le visage de Saint-James, mais, ses nouvelles ossatures sourcilières saillantes mises à part, il était agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé.

Lori s'approcha de l'androïde.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu avais raison.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu ressembles à une Cardassienne.

Elle inclina la tête en avant et fit une petite révérence.

- Merci.

Il leva timidement une main et effleura doucement ses arcades proéminentes.

- Le commander Riker me fait dire que nous sommes en approche de la station 116.

Lori acquiesça.

- C'est la fin du voyage pour moi…

Beverly s'approcha.

- Excusez-moi, Data, vous avez dit le commander Riker ?

- Exact, docteur. Il a le contrôle de la passerelle.

- Et où se trouve le capitaine ?

Data fronça les sourcils.

- Je l'ignore, docteur…

Lori et Data virent Beverly se retourner, suspicieuse, et demander à voix haute :

- Ordinateur, localise le capitaine Picard.

Le timbre féminin lui répondit aussitôt :

- Le capitaine Picard se trouve dans le Holodeck 1.

Sans en écouter davantage, le docteur Crusher sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Crusher à Picard.

Une voix mal assurée se fit entendre via le commbadge.

- Heu… Oui docteur ?

- Vous allez m'entendre, Jean-Luc !

- Qu'est-ce que le docteur a contre le Holodeck 1 ? demanda la Cardassienne en suivant Beverly des yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Data, mais je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'équitation et les problèmes de dos du capitaine.

- Aaah… Vieillesse ennemie, commenta Lori sans savoir qu'elle partageait les mêmes connaissances littéraires que Numak.

Elle reporta son attention sur Data.

- Et maintenant ?

L'androïde cligna rapidement des yeux.

- Nous arriverons aux abords de la station dans quatre minutes.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Toch ?

- Nous l'avons remis aux mains d'Evek, de même que le corps de Numak.

Lori baissa la tête.

- Alors c'est fini.

- Oui, répondit Data sur le même ton. C'est fini.

Elle soupira.

- Et que fais-tu dans les quatre prochaines minutes ?

- J'ai reçu l'ordre de t'escorter jusqu'au téléporteur. Le capitaine Picard nous y rejoindra. A condition, ajouta-t-il en levant son index, que le docteur Crusher ne l'ait pas trop abîmé.

- Tu n'as pas fini de m'étonner… affirma Lori d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

- De cette façon, nous sommes quittes, répliqua Data avec un large sourire.

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, faisant une moue qu'il connaissait bien. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Data fut aussi taquin.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait encore sur lui…

Le commbadge de l'androïde bipa, sortant la Cardassienne de sa mélancolie.

- Monsieur Data, nous arrivons à la station. Etes-vous prêts pour la téléportation ?

- Nous sommes en chemin, commander.

Lori acquiesça et, ensemble, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la salle de téléportation.

Ils y retrouvèrent le capitaine Picard, qui les accueillit dans une tenue fort peu réglementaire. La jeune femme remarqua, amusée, qu'il avait caché sa selle derrière la console et qu'il tentait de leur dissimuler sa cravache en maintenant ses mains jointes dans le dos.

- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Saint-James…

- Nador, capitaine. C'est mon vrai nom.

Jean-Luc grimaça.

- Ne soyez pas vexée, mais j'étais habitué à Saint-James.

- Alors appelez-moi Lori.

- Un prénom humain ?

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié Cardassienne, capitaine. Il est normal que mon nom le soit aussi.

- Je suppose… Vous marquerez les mémoires de l'Enterprise, Lori.

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Pour le moment, oui, répliqua franchement Picard.

- Capitaine, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur les sentiments de l'équipage à mon égard, cependant… dites-leur… (elle hésita) Vous savez, dites-leur que je regrette que tout ceci se soit passé si mal…

- Je le leur dirai.

Picard haussa les épaules.

- Lorsque cette mission aura été digérée, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous reveniez à bord. Si toutefois vos supérieurs vous y autorisent…

- Ce sera avec joie, capitaine.

- Bien… (le capitaine se dirigea vers la porte et, l'ouvrant, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir) Je vais laisser le commander Data s'occuper de votre transfert, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Il se retourna et regarda la Cardassienne.

- Lorsque vous m'avez dit l'autre soir qu'un traité de paix pourrait être signé bientôt entre Cardassia et la Fédération, vous étiez sincère ?

Lori se gratta le menton, embarrassée.

- Euh, non, j'ai menti. Désolée…

- Je m'y attendais, répondit Picard sans réel étonnement. Une dernière chose : si le docteur Crusher vient ici, faites-moi une faveur et dites-lui que je suis en ingénierie.

- Bien sûr, capitaine.

Picard ramassa sa selle et, sortant de la pièce, prit la direction du Holodeck 1.

Data haussa les sourcils, se demandant confusément comment son capitaine parviendrait à se rendre en ingénierie en prenant le chemin opposé, puis cessa d'y penser, refusant de mettre en doute le sens de l'orientation du capitaine dans son propre vaisseau. Il songea toutefois que s'il voyait le docteur, il serait peut-être préférable de lui dire que le capitaine pouvait avoir du retard en ingénierie, attendu qu'il se dirigeait plutôt vers le Holodeck au moment de partir.

Il approuva discrètement son raisonnement et se focalisa sur Lori et son départ imminent, cherchant quel était le meilleur comportement à adopter face à cet événement.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

- Tu vois, j'ai toujours pensé que ma vie était simple, dit-elle en évitant de regarder l'androïde. Trouver Numak, et quand je l'aurais trouvé, le tuer.

- Et ce n'est pas si simple ? anticipa intelligemment Data.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Quand je suis allée le voir avant que Toch ne le tue, c'était comme si tout ce en quoi j'ai cru toute ma vie, toute ma haine vis-à-vis de lui, mon désir de vengeance, comme si tout ça n'était finalement pas si important. J'ai consacré ma vie à la recherche de cet homme, et maintenant qu'il est mort, je me sens vide. Sans but. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, dit-elle, songeuse. Parce que je savais que sans lui, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Paradoxalement, il était mon unique raison de vivre…

Elle soupira.

- C'est bête à dire, mais je crois qu'il va me manquer… (elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Data) Mais garde ça pour toi. Si cela venait à se savoir, je pense que je perdrais quelque peu ma crédibilité…

Data se pencha vers elle.

- Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Oui.

Il se redressa, fier comme un paon.

- Moi aussi.

Lori se serra tendrement contre lui, conquise par sa candeur.

- Tu va me manquer, murmura-t-elle.

Il se recula et, saisissant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Lori se dégagea et monta sur la plate-forme de téléportation.

- Allons-y, dit-elle, ou je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je déteste les adieux.

Data acquiesça et s'installa derrière la console. Il appuya sur son commbadge.

- Commander, nous sommes prêts pour la téléportation.

- Entendu, monsieur Data.

L'androïde commença les manipulations et la pièce s'emplit d'un léger vrombissement.

La Cardassienne ne le quitta pas des yeux, et, au moment où il entamait les procédures de téléportation, demanda en élevant la voix :

- Data, pourquoi es-tu gaucher ?

L'androïde regarda droit devant lui et répondit d'un ton sobre :

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être que j'aime utiliser la main du diable.

Lori eut l'impression que le dernier mot se dissociait en particules infinies qui résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête tandis que le flot bleuté du téléporteur l'emportait loin de l'Enterprise et de son équipage.


	14. Epilogue

Aaaah, tout a une fin... all good things...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Gul Evek contemplait le corps sans vie de son ancien rival, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Dans le silence le plus complet, il se retourna pour saisir un hypospray et, l'appliquant contre la carotide de Numak, lui en injecta le contenu. Il se recula et attendit.

Moins d'une demi minute plus tard, des tremblements agitèrent les membres du Cardassien supposé mort et quelques secondes après, il ouvrit les yeux.

Evek s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Numak. Celui-ci sursauta sous l'effet de ce contact inattendu et tenta de voir qui en était à l'origine. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait être plongée dans l'obscurité, car il ne distinguait rien de ce qui l'entourait.

- Evek ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'intéressé se rapprocha pour murmurer une approbation à l'oreille de Numak.

- Je n'y vois rien… se plaignit le Cardassien.

- C'est normal, répondit Evek, tes sens vont revenir bientôt. Après tout, tu étais mort… Je vais te laisser récupérer une heure ou deux.

Numak referma les yeux et se sentit partir dans un profond sommeil.

Evek resta un moment à ses côtés, puis s'éloigna sans bruit et sortit de la pièce.

*

* *

Lorsque Gul Evek revint, il trouva Numak assit au bord de son lit, encore vacillant mais définitivement réveillé. Il massait une nuque douloureuse et contractée en grimaçant et étirait de temps en temps ses membres que l'état de cataplexie prolongé avait rendus plus durs que la pierre.

- Alors ?

Evek s'approcha pour se placer face à lui.

- Tu es mort, dit-il de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Pour la Fédération et le Haut Commandement, tu n'existes plus.

- Et Toch ?

- Il en savait trop.

- Mmh. Je vois.

Numak se leva avec précaution et regarda Evek, satisfait.

- Donc tout va bien ?

- Oui, approuva Evek, tout se passe exactement comme prévu.

- Morlach ?

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais il sera parmi nous dans deux jours.

- C'est parfait…

- Et maintenant, Numak, que faisons-nous ?

- Rien, répondit le Cardassien. Nous attendons.

Il contourna Evek, ses doigts jouant avec la dague que Lori lui avait plantée en pleine poitrine avant que Toch n'arrive. Il en effleura le tranchant du pouce, puis, le portant au niveau de son nez, respira le léger parfum qui s'en dégageait.

- Notre heure viendra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est fini... Je suis ravie que ça ait plu à au moins une personne, ce qui m'a motivée à mettre l'histoire complète en ligne.

Et pour ceux qui le souhaitent, une suite est en route, surveillez les nouvelles fics DS9 !

Merci !!


End file.
